Déjà vu
by Schala S
Summary: Uno es soberbio, travieso, desabrido; el otro es terco, solitario y carga mucho peso sobre sus hombros. Pero nacieron el mismo día, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar; en esencia, los dos siguen siendo el mismo, ¿o no? Al conocerse, descubrirán en el otro cosas que no son capaces de verse a sí mismos; en algún punto del espejo no es en vano que ambos se llamen Trunks. One shot!
_**Disclaimer**_ **:** sí, ya lo saben, pero _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

Yo sólo escribo para gritar.

* * *

 **DÉJÀ VU**

* * *

—ecos de la esencia humana—

* * *

 **déjà vu.** sensación de haber pasado con anterioridad por una situación que se está produciendo por primera vez.

* * *

 **«Esta canción ya se escribió».**

(Gustavo Cerati, «Déjà vu»)

* * *

El problema se hizo notar de la manera en que todos los problemas lo hacen en una situación determinada: saliéndose de lo acostumbrado al mostrar una anomalía. En ese caso, la anomalía fueron varias: primero, un ruido extraño, como de un golpe seco de una madera contra el brazo de algún desafortunado; segundo, «llegar» veinte minutos antes de lo acostumbrado si del pasado, _ese_ pasado, se trataba. Preocupado, Trunks parpadeó y parpadeó sin ser capaz de comprender. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? Bien sabía, por conocer a esa máquina como si una extensión de su cuerpo fuera, que era imposible que hubiera tardado menos.

¿Y entonces…?

Bajó de la máquina: estaba en la misma región de siempre, la elegida para partir, un campo a unos diez kilómetros de la Capital del Oeste. Como cada vez, el lugar se veía, en el pasado, más bello que en el futuro, pues no denotaba en su paisaje el paso de la crueldad de los androides. Bello, tan bello como la Tierra, incluso la de su tiempo, era capaz de serlo. Sí: ese paisaje que renacía ante él al arribar al pasado lo llenaba de energía; le hacía sentir que aún había esperanza.

Si un lugar podía lucir así en una dimensión, ¿por qué no en dos?

Sonrió, algo que aún se veía extraño en él mas no imposible considerando las circunstancias recientes: faltaba poco para saber si su futuro era capaz de verse así. Con Cell derrotado en su tiempo y los androides muertos desde hacía años, ya no quedaba más por hacer, sólo trabajar, esforzarse al ciento por ciento en perpetuar la paz en su tiempo y en su vida, en las vidas de todas las personas que por tantos infortunios habían pasado.

Voló. Mientras atravesaba los cielos terrestres a descomunal velocidad con las manos al frente formando puños de acero, observó con cierta decepción las mangas de su chaqueta: había guardado especialmente el traje saiyajin idéntico al de su padre para ir al pasado, pero la batalla con Cell, aunque corta y aburrida —si su lado más saiyajin tenía que ser sincero—, había llenado su traje de polvo, tierra y tanto más. Bulma le puso el grito en el cielo:

—¡No te vas! ¡No vestido así! ¡Estás sucio!

—¡Pero mamá…!

Se rio, pese a todo. Ella lo hacía sentir un niño con excesiva facilidad.

Había cedido al capricho de su madre y se había cambiado: ropa negra y un abrigo azul más oscuro que el de su vieja chaqueta con el logo de la empresa familiar. No era que le importara, pero haber elegido el traje de su padre para volver al pasado, por supuesto, acarreaba poderosos simbolismos para él: quería, si tenía la oportunidad de ver a su padre aunque fuera unos minutos, demostrarle que era el guerrero que debía ser, que ya era un hombre y también un saiyajin digno de la Sangre Real. Quería demostrarle que todas las enseñanzas que le había transmitido aún permanecían en él.

Maldijo a Cell justo cuando sobrevolaba la Capital del Oeste. ¡Finalmente! Suspiró y no pudo contener la sonrisa, tampoco los nervios. ¿Lo vería? ¿Vería a su padre? ¿Y a Gohan? Lo atravesó el miedo: ¿estarían todos bien? ¿Su madre? ¿Krilin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan?

¿Su contraparte…?

La incertidumbre lo golpeó de tal forma que nunca vio a aquel cuerpo que se interpuso en su camino. Chocó, y cuando abrió los ojos producto de la impresión, su padre, Vegeta en persona, lo sostenía del brazo.

Trunks palideció.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Vegeta, severo.

—¿Qué…? ¿P-Padre…?

La decepción lo abrumó: ¿qué hacía ahí, le preguntaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí y no en su tiempo? Desprecio: eso sintió en la dura, gélida mirada de su padre.

Vegeta lo soltó. Le dio la espalda, sus brazos siempre cruzados delante de su pecho.

—¿Acaso ha sucedido algo en tu tiempo?

—¿Qué…? —Trunks se odió al no ser capaz de decir algo; ¡no le salía nada!, no ante él, ante esos ojos de hielo negro.

—¡Responde!

Trunks apretó los puños. Tragando saliva, sintió el viejo torrente de odio por un instante, el mismo que lo había invadido aquella vez durante la batalla con los androides, cuando su padre no había salvado ni a su madre ni al pequeño Trunks del ataque del maldito Dr. Gero. Impetuoso, arremetió con la voz hecha una chispa de fuego:

—¡Di… Dije que iba a volver por última vez para avisarles de la derrota de Cell! ¡No me parecía necesario, pero mi madre de aquí insistió, así que…!

—¡Pues eso debió suceder hace veinte años, chiquillo!

Trunks sintió la frase pronunciada por Vegeta como si fuera un mortífero Final Flash: lo destruyó en mil pedazos. ¿Acaso…?

—¿Veinte años…?

Vegeta le dedicó otra mirada más, ésta cargada de impresión. Trunks aún no lo notaba, pero los ojos de su padre, ese que tenía al frente, ya no eran los de antes. Sin embargo, desmereciéndose a sí mismo y desmereciéndolo todo, él sólo veía la mirada del pasado, la mirada más penetrante que había recibido alguna vez, la de su padre en la Habitación del tiempo, eterno ante él, de pie y victorioso, la mirada para siempre denotando el más profundo desprecio. Era muy pronto, aún.

—¿En qué año crees que estás? ¡Y ya deja de titubear! Responde.

¿En qué año? ¡Pero si…! ¡La máquina…! ¡Y él…! ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?! Lo dijo seguro, tan seguro de ello como de que su cuerpo aún seguía con vida:

—Setecientos sesenta y ocho.

Sí: el año que había programado en su máquina justo antes de salir.

Vegeta entornó una sonrisa burlona mezclada con una extraña clase de divertimento. Para Trunks y su incapacidad de ver sólo al presente y no al pasado, a los recuerdos, la sonrisa traslució el mismo desprecio que la mirada. Vegeta, a sus ojos, lo despreciaba y nada más.

Vegeta lo despreciaba y lo echaba de su realidad.

Lo vio revolver su bolsillo azul, la ropa de su padre una que se veía de entrenamiento: extrajo un teléfono celular que se veía mil millones de veces más avanzado a los que había conocido en ese mismo pasado, así como a los prototipos que su madre tenía para el futuro en el cual vivía. Prendió la pantalla con un botón lateral y le enseñó lo que ésta reflejaba. Trunks gritó:

—¡No es posible…!

Setecientos ochenta y ocho. Trece de febrero del setecientos ochenta y ocho. ¡Veinte años después de lo que había programado! Desesperado, miró a la derecha, miró a la izquierda, y detrás de su padre vio, en el horizonte del cielo terrícola, el esbozo de una montaña. Hacia ella voló; no tuvo que voltear para tener la certeza de que su padre lo seguía. Llegó y lanzó la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo con violencia. La máquina apareció tras el humo; se subió a ella y le señaló a Vegeta, que flotaba detrás de él, la fecha que había programado:

—¡Setecientos sesenta y ocho!

Vegeta lo hizo a un lado con cierta brusquedad: apoyó los pies en la superficie de la máquina y le dio un suave aunque certero golpe al tablero. Rio al ver que marcaba, entonces, el año en el que estaban.

—Los inventos de tu madre siempre tienen estas estúpidas fallas: los números dicen algo que resulta no ser la realidad.

Trunks, desesperado, dejó caer su rostro sobre el tablero, sus manos asidas de los bordes.

—¡¿Quieres decir qué…?!

—Te vimos por última vez hace veinte años. —Brusco, Vegeta saltó fuera de la máquina y se alejó de ésta paso a paso, de espaldas a Trunks—. Será mejor que vengas a la Corporación Cápsula para que tu madre le eche un vistazo a esa chatarra.

—¡Pero…! ¡Estamos en el setecientos ochenta y ocho! ¡No puedo quedarme…! ¡Debo irme inmediatamente!

Vegeta frenó para atisbarlo. La intriga que denotaba Trunks la leyó como desprecio, de nuevo.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? ¡¿Qué diferencia tiene aquí o allá?! ¡¿Para qué vas a irte si ya estás aquí?!

—¡Aquí…! ¡Aquí está el otro Trunks!

Y ese era el motivo por el cual debía irse cuanto antes.

Vegeta largó una carcajada. Pasado y futuro se fusionaron ante Trunks: la risa realmente transmitía desprecio.

—Déjate de estupideces y no me hagas perder el tiempo: guarda esa porquería y sígueme; iremos a la Corporación Cápsula para que tu madre revise la máquina. ¡Y no acepto peros!

Y a Trunks no le quedó otra más que obedecer.

* * *

Recorrió los pasillos sin prestar atención; no se recuperaba de lo que acababa de ver: la Corporación Cápsula, en veinte años, había cambiado hasta lo indecible. Se sentía, allí, atrapado en un túnel del tiempo, sus ojos acariciando un futuro al que su realidad jamás llegaría. Todo era más moderno, de diseño más minimalista, más práctico y uniforme. Era majestuoso. Y delante de sus narices Vegeta era el de sus sueños, siempre de espaldas y alejándose de él, que sin importar cuánto corriera jamás podía alcanzarlo. Ni podría. Ante la imponente espalda fibrosa de su padre jamás tendría nada por hacer.

Llegaron: detrás de la puerta del infinito laboratorio estaba su madre. Se emocionó al imaginarla entre circuitos, justo como la madre de su tiempo; ahora la vería de la misma edad. Aun cuando la curiosidad lo atacó, cierta incomodidad que lo acechaba desde el descubrimiento de la época en la que estaba no le permitió prestar completa atención a lo que a su alrededor se suscitaba: Vegeta abrió la puerta sin golpear y se adentró en el laboratorio seguido por su hijo de la realidad alternativa. Bulma estaba ante una computadora, de espaldas. Al sentir a Vegeta tras ella, sin decir una palabra ninguno de los dos, ella se dio vuelta. Al interceptar a Trunks, sin embargo…

—¡¿Otra vez?!

Corrió hacia él. Lo enfrentó, lo señaló con un dedo condenatorio, le frunció el ceño.

—¡Jovencito, no debes escaparte de tu…! —Y se calló.

Anonadado por haber visto en su madre tal severidad, por sentirla a la de esa realidad idéntica a la de su línea aun cuando el paso del tiempo no lucía en ella como en su verdadera madre, Trunks notó cómo ella lo estudiaba; aunque distintas en el fondo, se dijo, de alguna manera continúan siendo la misma, siguen siendo obvias si se las mira fijamente. En los ojos de mamá se lee todo.

Por leerlo todo leyó lo que pasaba, lo hizo fácilmente, sin las dificultades que tenía con Vegeta: su madre pensaba que era el otro Trunks. ¿Escaparse? ¿De dónde? Lágrimas al borde de los ojos y una inmensa sonrisa en los labios se manifestaron ante él; ella acababa de reconocerlo. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Trunks! ¡Oh, Trunks! ¡Veinte años preguntándome si estabas bien…!

La culpa cayó sobre él como una tormenta. Tembló por el frío que se le caló hasta los huesos. Ella lo estrechó más, lo sacudió, lo miró de arriba abajo dando vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor.

—¡Estás bien! ¡Bien! Aunque te ves más grande que la última vez, ¿no? —le dijo ella apretándole los hombros—. ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Sucedió algo en tu tiempo? ¿Mi otro yo está bien? ¡Oh, me tenías tan preocupada! ¡Trunks! —Y le refregó el rostro por el pecho, feliz.

Sí: ella siempre estaría feliz al verlo.

¿Escaparse? ¿De qué?

—Ella está bien. Lo siento, yo… ¡Yo estaba yendo al setecientos sesenta y ocho, pero…!

Entonces, su padre lo interrumpió con su acostumbrado autoritarismo:

—Su máquina del tiempo funciona mal. Le pasa lo mismo que a la cámara de gravedad, Bulma: el tablero marca un número pero en realidad reconoce otro. Siempre cometes el mismo error, parece que en otras realidades también.

Su madre lo soltó. Enfrentó a Vegeta; Trunks los contempló quieto en su sitio, observándolos sobre su propio hombro, avergonzado.

De repente, reaccionó:

—¡¿Estás insinuando que es mi culpa?!

Su padre se había quedado con ella, finalmente.

—Si algo no funciona es culpa de quien lo fabricó.

Se había quedado con ella, sí. Con ella y con el otro Trunks.

—¡Oye! ¡No te permito que cuestiones mi capacidad! ¡Ya quisiera verte a ti intentando crear algo tan complejo e imposible como una máquina del tiempo…!

Con el otro Trunks.

—¡Bah! ¡Deja de gritar de una maldita vez y repara esa chatarra!

¿Escaparse? ¿De qué?

—¡No…! —Trunks los enfrentó. Avergonzado, rojo en sus mejillas, se disculpó con un gesto, cada ademán sobrecargado de respeto—. Lo siento, la verdad es que mi madre tuvo grandes dificultades para construir esa máquina y es muy probable que tenga fallas, pero no fue por su incapacidad; fue por falta de materiales y por la destrucción de su laboratorio. Les… —Agachó la cabeza; sus ojos se perdieron en las sombras que su cabello produjo en su frente—. Les pido disculpas por este imperdonable error: yo no debería estar aquí y me iré cuanto antes, lo prometo.

Un segundo, y escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba de un portazo. Después, las manos de su madre lo sujetaron del rostro y supo, así, que quien se había marchado había sido su padre. Bulma le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, de esas que parecían decir que todo estaría bien.

—Trunks, siempre eres bienvenido aquí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Te lo dije muchas veces: siempre puedes venir a visitarnos, sólo que la última vez nunca volviste y siempre me pregunté si todo había salido bien… —Cierta oscuridad pareció cubrir los ojos de Bulma; al instante, el brillo retornó—. Pensé en hacer algo para averiguarlo, pero Vegeta me dijo que era imposible, que tenías las fuerzas suficientes para derrotar a Cell. Supuse que ya no querrías volver o que la máquina no te lo había permitido y me dije que de seguro estaban bien. Las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar, ¿no? Aunque estés en otra realidad, de seguro hubieran llegado. —Y le guiñó un ojo.

Trunks pudo sonreír.

—Discúlpame, por favor…

—No te disculpes más. ¡Pides demasiadas disculpas! Relájate y dame la máquina del tiempo, la revisaremos.

Eso hizo él: le dio la máquina. Mientras su madre, vestida con un mameluco de trabajo ciertamente similar al que usaba su madre en su tiempo, revisaba el tablero con un destornillador en la mano y gesto pensativo, Trunks recapituló: ¿su padre le había dicho que tenía fuerzas suficientes para derrotar a Cell? Se sintió extrañamente halagado, tanto que no supo del todo cómo reaccionar. Las cosas, desde su llegada, estaban ocurriendo demasiado rápido.

—Sí: el tablero está fallando —sentenció su madre desde el interior de la máquina—. Marca el año al que quieres ir, pero no va a ese año; recibe una orden incorrecta, sólo lee el año en el cual estás, por eso llegaste aquí. Si no lo reparamos e intentas volver a tu tiempo ahora mismo, podría volver a fallar y ya no tendrías forma de solucionarlo, ¡podrías terminar en una tercera realidad y quedar atrapado allí! Sólo tienes energía para un viaje más, ¿o me equivoco?

—No te equivocas: sólo tengo energía para un viaje más.

—Tardaré por lo menos una semana en resolver esto. —Bulma largó una carcajada—. Si ya no hay peligros en tu futuro porque derrotaste a Cell, no es urgente que vuelvas. ¡Quédate unos días y relájate! Invitaré a los muchachos y nos pondrás al día. ¡Además, puedo darte todo lo que necesites para el futuro! Medicamentos, herramientas, casas-cápsula, ropa, alimentos… ¡Puedo darte todos los suministros que necesites y más! Imagino que allá los necesitarán.

Trunks se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —admitió—: si bien los androides están muertos desde hace un par de años, reconstruir la Tierra nos llevará décadas. No es fácil: la población se ha reducido considerablemente y…

—Perfecto. Entonces hazme el favor de relajarte y quedarte aquí con nosotros unos días. ¿Está bien?

—Pero…

Bulma, como si aún tuviera treinta y tantos años, bajó de la máquina brincando con gran agilidad. Caminó hacia su hijo del futuro y le acarició un brazo en total confianza.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Sabes cuál, mamá.

Sabes _quién_.

—No le hemos hablado de ti, nunca —dijo Bulma; evidentemente, había adivinado el motivo por el cual Trunks no quería quedarse en esa realidad—. Sabes bien que yo quería hacerlo, que no me parece justo que no sepa de ti habiendo hecho todo lo que hiciste por él y por todos, pero no, respetamos tu decisión de no querer hacerlo por parecerte lo mejor y nunca le hemos hablado de ti.

—Más razón para marcharme, mamá.

—¿Con la máquina fallando? ¡Eso sería peligroso!

—Entonces me quedaré lejos. Será mejor no ver a nadie.

—Pero…

—No pertenezco aquí; esta es _su_ realidad, no la mía. No voy a entrometerme en su vida, ni en la de él ni en la de nadie.

Por supuesto, hablaban de la misma persona: su contraparte, el otro Trunks.

Siendo que venía de agosto del setecientos ochenta y ocho, tenía meses de diferencia de edad con el otro Trunks, sin contar los dos años de entrenamiento en la Habitación del tiempo. No quería verse a sí mismo, no quería hacerlo bajo ningún punto de vista. ¡Más considerando que él no sabía nada del asunto, de su viaje, de la batalla, de todo el lio espacio-temporal! Era mejor marcharse lo más rápido posible. Entendiendo que no se podía, que la máquina estaba fallando, entonces lo mejor era marcharse lejos, lo más lejos posible, y mantener su ki escondido para no ser visto por nadie. Eso hizo: asesinó a su ki, lo desvaneció por completo. Serio, contempló a su madre; ella le sonreía como era su costumbre tanto ahí como allá.

—Hablaremos con él. No lo tomará a mal. De hecho, creo que podría ser interesante para los dos. Digo: son el agua y el aceite, ¿sabes? —Risas de su madre; asombro de él—. Mientras crecía me lo imaginaba idéntico a ti, igual de amable y dulce, respetuoso, pero no: es el diablo en sí mismo, muy parecido a Vegeta, aunque no exactamente igual. Es difícil de describir…

Y la puerta, detrás de los dos, se abrió.

—¡Mamáaa! —gritó una voz femenina casi idéntica a la de Bulma, aunque aniñada—. Mamá, _se me cayó_ el celular y no me funciona la pantalla. ¡Arréglamelo…! —Un silencio antes del grito que prosiguió—: ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Trunks?! ¡¿Otra vez te escapaste?! ¡Niñito irresponsableee! ¡I-r-r-e-s-p-o-n-s-a-b-l-e!

Sintió que unos pies frenaban justo detrás de él. Trunks, pálido por completo, buscó respuestas en la mirada de su madre. Ella le guiñó el ojo.

—Tenemos que ponerte al día, urgente.

Y la tercera persona presente en el laboratorio apareció delante de él.

Y Trunks palideció aún más.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Dónde está la contestación, los «niñita latosa»?! ¿Estás bien, Trunks? ¿Trunks…?

»¿Hermanito…?

El sólo escuchar la última palabra hizo que a Trunks del futuro se le revolviera todo el escenario, el piso en el techo y viceversa, y el azul de los ojos de esa niña parpadeando ante él como una luz, apagada, encendida, apagada, y así. Escuchó gritos que no pudo comprender y luego se supo sentado en una silla. Una madre igual, aunque diferente a la de su realidad, tenía a su lado a una versión infantil de ella misma, una Bulma niña, radiante, perfecta. Un ángel.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bulma extendiéndole un vaso de agua—. Bebe, Trunks; te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo.

Esquivó los ojos, los cuatro ojos azules e iguales que lo miraban sin perder detalle, y se fijó en la pared que estaba a su derecha: un cuadro, cuatro personas. Y vio a esa Bulma niña sacándole la lengua a un muchacho que era igual a él, idéntico, pero que no era él, pero que no era un reflejo de su propia persona.

Y se llamaba como él.

Y era él, sin serlo.

Tembló completo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Trunks? Sólo… Sólo era una broma, hermanito. ¿Estás bien? ¡Ah, contéstame! No me hagas preocupar… ¡No me hagas preocupar, no me gusta!

—Bra, déjanos solos.

—¡No, mamá…! ¡Quiero que me digan! ¡Nunca vi a Trunks así!

—¡Déjanos, Bra! Ya: vete. Luego te explico.

—¡No, no me voy! Quiero saber qué sucede. ¡No me dejen afuera, saben que no lo soporto! ¡Yo necesito que me…!

—¡BRA!

El grito proveniente de la puerta detuvo los tres corazones presentes. Era Vegeta.

La niña tragó saliva.

—¡Papi, algo le sucede a Trunks y no me quieren decir! ¡Se ve triste, papi! ¡¿Por qué no me cuentan nada?! ¡Ya no soy una niña!

—A tu cuarto, ahora.

—¡Pero papi…!

—¡A TU CUARTO!

—¡Bah! ¡Nunca me cuentan nada! —Sin más, la niña salió corriendo.

Vegeta y Bulma se observaron.

—Explícale todo, ahora. —Después de decirlo, Vegeta se fue.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Bulma, que estaba arrodillada ante Trunks, apretó las rodillas de su hijo con las manos. Le sonrió con encanto sin igual.

—Ella es Bra. Nació hace ocho años. Es una niña muy caprichosa.

Los ojos de Trunks, lagrimeando toscamente, parecieron sonreír junto a su boca. Bulma sintió que él reflejaba su emoción.

—Fue gracias a ti, Trunks. —dijo ella, y de él brotaron silenciosas lágrimas—. Gracias a ti hay muchas personas nuevas entre nosotros. ¡Hasta Goku ha vuelto! Aunque esa historia es muy larga, te la contaré luego. Sólo déjame decírtelo: gracias. Gracias por haber salvado esta realidad. ¡No creas que lo olvidamos! Siempre recordamos que mucho de lo que ha pasado fue gracias a ti.

Trunks sintió una suerte de sobrecarga. ¡Era excesivo! Saber que su contraparte tenía una hermana a la cual cuidar, a la cual molestar así como los hermanos se molestan. ¡Una hermana! Eso significaba una cosa.

—Son una familia, mamá.

Ella le palmeó las rodillas.

—Sí, lo somos.

»Y es gracias a ti.

Bulma lo jaló: se abrazaron tiernamente y, por unos maravillosos instantes, nada más pudo decirse.

* * *

Entró por la puerta de atrás intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, su ki tan oculto que bien podía pasar por un cadáver. Se odió al escuchar el grito de Bra aclamándolo: era hora de irse a vivir solo y lo sabía. ¡Si tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, para marcharse lejos, para hacer su vida y que nadie lo molestara! Ganaba más que lo suficiente para largarse de allí, y no, prefería despilfarrar el dinero en salidas, chicas y motos en vez de hacerlo en un departamento. ¡Pero basta!, se dijo; basta, ya llegué a mi límite: se acabó.

Bra lo abrazó.

—¡Trunks, estás mejor! —Se separó de él—. ¡Odio que me hagan preocupar! ¡Lo odio!

—¡Bra, shhhhh! —le dijo haciéndole el gesto de silencio con el dedo índice contra su boca—. Me volví a escapar de la oficina y no te permitiré que vuelvas a delatarme. ¡¿Ok?!

—¡¿Cómo que delatarte?! ¡Si acabo de verte junto con mamá!

Al escucharla, Trunks pensó en lo primero que Bra le había dicho: ¿estar mejor? ¿Hacerla preocupar?

—¡¿De qué carajo hablas, niña?!

—¡De que acabo de verte!

—¡¿Dónde?!

¡Si acababa de llegar!

—¡Con mamá, en su laboratorio!

Se hincó ante Bra. La fijeza que le dedicó ella se la devolvió, convencida.

—Explícate, Bra. No te entiendo nada de lo que dices: yo acabo de entrar.

—¡Te vi con mamá en el laboratorio! Llevabas otra ropa, no la que traes puesta, ¡y te veías triste! Me viste y te mareaste, te pusiste muy muy muy nervioso, y mamá te dio agua y papi me dijo que me vaya a mi habitación. ¡Y yo quiero saber qué sucede! ¡Dime! ¿Es por Mai?

La última pregunta lo hizo bufar. Confundido y nervioso, harto de todo y todos, se levantó y caminó por la cocina, le dio toda la vuelta y retornó a la puerta trasera. La abrió, sacó un cigarro y se lo prendió.

—Te dije que dejes de revisarme el celular, Bra.

—¡Ay, es que me dio pena que terminaras con ella! Mai es una bruja y la odio, pero por lo menos te quería en serio, no como esas niñas con las que sales ahora, la tal Kar, la tal Dian, la tal...

Le dio una pitada excesivamente larga al cigarro. Arrojo el excedente de colilla al suelo del lado externo de la casa y se llevó el cigarro a la boca de nuevo.

—Basta, Bra. ¡Vuelves a revisarme el celular y te juro que voy a tu guardarropa con una tijera y te destrozo todos los vestidos!

—¡No serías capaz!

—¡Bien sabes que lo soy!

—¡Entonces, si haces eso, yo le digo a mamá que Dian te pasa fotos de ella desnuda por la mensajería instantánea!

—¡BRA! ¡Te mato!

Completamente rojo, arrojó el cigarro hacia afuera y corrió a su hermana por la casa. Atravesaron más de un pasillo gritándose el uno al otro como los hermanos que eran. Niña caprichosa, viejo feo, maldita consentida, vago e irresponsable, latosa, asqueroso. ¡Maldita! ¡Maldito!

—¡Basta, Bra! —gritó Trunks frenándose al final del pasillo. Estaban en la sala principal de la mansión. ¡Pero claro!, pensó; tenía el as de espadas bajo la manga y debía usarlo—: Si me vuelves a revisar el celular y vuelves a amenazarme, te juro, ¡te juro!, que le muestro a Goten esas cartitas tontas de amor que le escribes.

Bra, horrorizada, frenó.

—¡NO!

—¡SÍ! —respondió Trunks sonriendo sádicamente—. ¡Se las muestro!

Bra apretó y apretó los puños, hasta no hacerlo más. Se rindió.

—Así me gusta, hermanita. ¡Yo no te molesto y tú no me molestas! —Caminó hacia el sofá principal, aquel ubicado ante el televisor de pantalla plana, y habiéndose sentado suspiró, relajado—. Ahora, ven y me cuentas de nuevo eso del laboratorio.

Bra, furiosa, se sentó junto a él.

—Ya te dije: estabas triste y nadie me quiere explicar.

—De seguro te confundiste, quizá era un chico parecido a mí.

—¡Trunks, no soy idiota! ¡Reconocería tu fealdad a mil millones de kilómetros! ¡Eras tú! Si hasta tenía ese lunar feo que tienes.

—¿Cuál lunar?

—Ese de tu cuello. —Bra, de rodillas para alcanzarlo, le señaló el lunar que tenía de lado derecho del cuello, cerca de la base—. ¡Te digo que eras tú! ¡Así que por favor deja de tomarme por tonta y explícame por qué estás triste!

Trunks se llevó una mano al cuello. Acarició su lunar, ese lunar que bien se conocía por verlo todas las mañanas en el espejo desde que tenía uso de razón, y se sintió repentinamente nervioso. Entornó los ojos hacia Bra, ella asintió con la cabeza una y otra vez, y al volver los ojos al frente se lo preguntó: ¿qué mierda está pasando? ¿Cómo que me vio si yo acabo de entrar? ¿Cómo que estaba triste si no lo estoy? ¿Cómo que alguien parecido a mí, si yo…?

¿Cómo es posible que mi propia hermana asegure que era yo si no era yo?

El corazón se le aceleró. ¿Era un mal presentimiento? Se sentía cansado, el día había sido eterno y aburrido en la oficina; necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, un esbozo, algo. Necesitaba respuestas y bien sabía dónde buscarlas: en el laboratorio.

Y no.

Se levantó. Al carajo, se dijo; seguramente Bra se está burlando de mí, debe ser uno de esos inventitos suyos para llamar la atención.

Se fue a su cuarto lentamente. Bra le correteó detrás. ¡Explícame!, le decía; ¡Trunks, explícame!

—¡No hay nada que explicar, niña! ¡Ya! ¡Déjame en paz! Quiero estar solo…

Llegó a su cuarto y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Bra. Sin darle importancia a los gritos de su hermana perfectamente audibles desde adentro, se quitó la ropa y se encerró en el baño. Antes de entrar en la ducha observó el lunar en el espejo. Sintiéndose nervioso aún, sacudió la cabeza, dejó de observarse y se metió bajo el grifo. Allí, con el agua casi hirviendo justo como le gustaba al bañarse, se preguntó qué mierda se suponía que estaba haciendo mal.

Trabajaba, era excelente en la empresa aun cuando escaparse fuera su deporte favorito, tenía amigos, tenía chicas, llevaba una vida _normal_ a sus veintidós años, pero no, allí estaba de nuevo, hacia el fondo, esa sensación de disconformidad asomándole desde la nada misma, las ganas de un algo sin nombre y la insatisfacción sin significado. Como siempre lo hacía, terminó por echarle la culpa del asunto a su familia: ya estoy grande y estoy harto, de que Bra me revise el celular, de que mamá me presione, de que papá me critique por no entrenar. ¡Estoy harto de todo!

—¡Basta, me voy!

Sí, era lo mejor. Un buen departamento en el centro al cual llevar alguna chica los fines de semana, sólo cuando se le diera la gana, o bien para invitar a Goten y tomar cerveza hasta la demencia; un lugar para estar solo y ya nadie lo molestara.

Sonriendo, salió de la ducha. Dio un respingo y la calma se le fue al diablo cuando, al retornar al cuarto, encontró a su padre cruzado de brazos contra la pared erigida ante la cama.

—¡¿Qué carajo, papá?! —bramó, ofendido. Revolvió su armario sin saber qué buscaba exactamente, sin pensar nada, sin sentir—. Si es porque me fui antes, ¡ah!, ¡estaba todo terminado, adelanté parte del trabajo de la próxima semana incluso! ¡¿Pueden dejar de molestarme?! ¡Ya sé cuál es mi responsabilidad; si dejaran de presionarme la llevaría adelante de mejor forma y ya no me escaparía! ¡Confíen en mí, carajo! ¡Ya que me pusieron en esa maldita oficina, por lo menos ténganme confianza! ¡Y ahora vete, porque voy a salir!

Su padre ni se inmutó. Con voz inexpresiva, dijo:

—No te vas a ninguna parte.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ofuscado, Trunks abrió la puerta del armario y tras ella se cambió lo más pronto posible. Cualquier jean, cualquier camiseta, negras las dos prendas, y salió. De un lado de la cama tomó sus botas favoritas—. Ya te dije: voy a salir. Quedé con una amiga.

—Cancélala.

—¡No! ¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, a ver?! ¡Ya no soy un adolescente, papá! ¡No me pueden andar controlando así! —Se dirigió a la puerta. Su padre le bloqueó el paso—. ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

—Cuida esa lengua filosa que tienes —espetó Vegeta—. Sígueme: es algo serio.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Sígueme! Y es mi última palabra si no quieres pasar el fin de semana entero en la cámara de gravedad.

Hielo negro en los ojos; su padre hablaba en serio. Trunks tragó saliva y con ésta se tragó la furia que lo subyugaba. Sin más opción que obedecer, caminó detrás de su padre no sin antes llamar por teléfono a Dian para cancelarle la salida, «salida» un decir porque pensaba llevarla directamente a la casa-cápsula que usaba para acostarse con chicas. Bajó por sus contactos al cortar con ella. G: Gohan, Goten; M: Mai. Frunció el ceño en un gesto que no pudo descifrarse a sí mismo, que le salió del alma: congoja.

Mejor era, al final, distraerse y no pensar más.

* * *

—Insisto, mamá: no, no me parece adecuado —dijo caminando de un lado al otro del laboratorio—. Creo que es mejor que hablen con él a solas; yo no debería aparecer delante de él de un segundo al otro y sin explicaciones previas, eso podría confundirlo y no quiero molestarlo…

—Me haces reír, cariño —respondió Bulma mientras le palmeaba los hombros—. Es como si estuvieras seguro de que va a reaccionar mal.

—Lo estoy —aseguró él en respuesta—. Sigue siendo yo después de todo…

—Pero son muy distintos. Trunks, _mi_ Trunks, es un muchacho muy… ¿desabrido? Creo que esa es la palabra: es desabrido y un poco creído. Quizá, si él fueras tú, es decir si tú fueras el de esta línea y él el de la otra, sí reaccionarías mal, no porque él te molestara si no porque te produciría emociones muy fuertes; él no, él a lo sumo reaccionará con cierta frialdad y cierta indiferencia, algo como Vegeta, pero no tan agresivo. Ya verás: dirá «ah, qué interesante» con cara de pocos amigos, se levantará y se irá. De niño sí se hubiera entusiasmado: cuando era pequeño se moría por tener un hermano mayor.

—Pero no soy su hermano, mamá; soy él y él es yo, y al mismo tiempo no, no soy él y él no es yo.

—No te compliques tanto. Tú relájate y déjamelo todo a mí. Respetaré que no quieras mostrarte ante él a la primera. Pero cuando le explique lo harás y cenaremos todos juntos esta noche, ¿sí?

A regañadientes, Trunks aceptó.

Al quedarse solo en el laboratorio en el momento en que Vegeta avisó que ya había llevado al otro Trunks a la sala, el del futuro alternativo sintió una opresión en el pecho. Los nervios lo estaban volviendo loco, le arrebataban la fuerza, lo hacían sentir desganado, frágil como un cristal. Nunca había querido verlo y seguía sin querer. Una cosa era con el bebé que jamás lo iba a recordar; otra cosa muy distinta, diametralmente opuesta, era ver a su contraparte crecido, convertido en un hombre. ¿Cómo había podido fallarle así la máquina del tiempo? La odió al atisbarla en medio del laboratorio, reluciente pero deficiente en su funcionamiento. ¡No quería ver al otro Trunks! ¡No quería!

¿Pero por qué?

Creía saberlo: se sentía un invasor al imaginarse cerca de su contraparte. Era como estar en esa realidad: se sentía invasor de la vida del otro Trunks, porque ese mundo era de él, no suyo. ¡Tan sencillo como eso! Y verlo significaría aceptar su existencia, aceptar que lo estaba invadiendo y dejar en una posición incómoda a ese otro que no era él.

Además, no quería verlo porque no quería saber qué otro Trunks pudo haber sido con un destino más justo, junto a sus padres y a una hermana, una familia completa y convencional. Su madre había sido todo para él, la única familia que había necesitado y suficiente por ser ella una leona; sin embargo, había echado en falta a su padre. Toda la vida. Ver al que pudo ser al crecer junto a su padre también era algo que no deseaba.

Quizá, el otro Trunks era hijo más digno de Vegeta de lo que él sería jamás.

Un muchacho normal con intereses normales, nacido y crecido en la paz y rodeado de lujos que el dinero bien sabe dar; un muchacho sin todo el peso que él tenía en los hombros, ese peso que le quitaba el aliento, que lo hacía temblar de miedo por las mañanas, que no le permitía conciliar el sueño, que no lo habilitaba a soñar con algo diferente. Porque él, el Trunks de la otra realidad, aquella invadida por los androides del demonio, nunca había podido preocuparse por las cosas por las que cualquier joven se preocupa, como estudiar, trabajar, hacer amigos, salir, incluso intimar con una mujer; él no sabía nada de eso.

Nunca jamás podría tener envidia del otro, porque la envidia, en él, no era un sentimiento válido. Trunks del futuro no sabía sentir envidia.

Sólo sabía menospreciarse.

Si lo veía, no sería envidia lo que brotaría de él.

Si lo veía, se daría cuenta de cuánto lo había distorsionado la injusticia, y darse cuenta de eso le significaría sentirse microscópico ante el otro, una versión defectuosa del que puso haber sido. Bien lo sabía sin verlo, ¿para qué reiterarlo al saberlo fehacientemente?

Miró la ventana; me voy, se dijo. Y no, no se fue.

Si quería combatir al miedo, debía enfrentarlo. Al miedo, a la otra alternativa.

A su otro yo que, pese a ser él, no lo era.

* * *

A su lado derecho estaba Bra; al izquierdo, sus abuelos. ¿Qué era esta inédita reunión familiar? Inquieto, tomó un cigarro. Vegeta le dijo que no; Bulma le dijo que sí y que, además, le convidara uno. Tres vicios se prendieron, el del abuelo, la madre y el hijo.

—Terrícolas, nunca entenderé sus malditas adicciones —dijo Vegeta por lo bajo, ofuscado por el olor que, bien sabía Trunks, detestaba.

Bulma tomó la palabra ignorando olímpicamente a su esposo:

—Papá, mamá —dijo, alegre—. Tenemos visitas y ustedes lo conocen, pero Trunks y Bra no, porque jamás les hemos hablado de él.

—¿Quién es, mami? —preguntó Bra con un falso tono de niña buena, falso desde la perspectiva de su hermano.

Así, el discurso dio inicio: hacía muchos años, el malvado Freezer había llegado a la Tierra en compañía de su padre, blablablá, conquistar la Tierra, matar a Goku, blablablá. Goku estaba fuera porque motivos, motivos, motivos, así que nadie podía hacerle frente. ¿Ni tú, papi?, preguntó Bra; la respuesta de Vegeta fue un silencio y un bufido de fastidio. Y siguió su mamá: habían ido, los Guerreros Z, a hacerle frente a Freezer de la forma en que se pudiera, pero no llegaron a pelear: alguien apareció, un guerrero desconocido, y mató a Freezer y su padre en un parpadeo. ¿Cómo?, preguntó Bra; con una espada, respondió Bulma.

¿Espada?

Trunks, de repente, por la mención de un guerrero con espada, su arma favorita desde que Tapion había aparecido en su vida, se sintió interesado en la historia. Y Bulma continuó: el guerrero les dijo que Goku llegaría en blablablá horas, que aterrizaría en tal lugar. Fueron: cuando el tiempo que el guerrero dijo se cumplió, una nave aterrizó: era Goku. El guerrero misterioso, que poco y nada de sí mismo les había dicho en esas horas que habían transcurrido en la espera del papá de Goten, pidió hablar con éste a solas. Una charla de media hora, y el guerrero se marchó. Piccolo, que había escuchado todo con su oído namekuseijin, explicó en pocas palabras lo que Goku, despistado como él solo, no había sido capaz de explicar por sí mismo: el muchacho venía del futuro, de veinte años después, y el motivo de su viaje no había sido otro más que advertirle a Goku el peligro que se avecinaba: los androides. ¿La mamá de Marron, mami?, preguntó Bra; sí, mi amor, contestó Bulma; ella era mala en un principio. ¿Como papi? Como papi, sí. El guerrero les había dicho que todos morirían dentro de tres años, el doce de mayo a las diez de la mañana, el momento en el que Diecisiete y Dieciocho aparecerían. ¿Todos? ¿Qué todos?, preguntó Bra, y la interrumpió el suspiro de alegría de su abuela, que corrió a la cocina a preparar un pastel al grito de un ¡ha vuelto! que Trunks aún no era capaz de comprender. ¿Su madre, entonces, le explicaba todo esto porque ese guerrero había vuelto?

¿Por algo tan estúpido se estaba perdiendo su salida sin salida alguna más que a la cama con Dian?

Bulma respondió finalmente: todos, todos, todos. Y enumeró: su padre, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, blablablá; todos menos Gohan, aunque éste sólo sobrevivió unos años, pues luego fue asesinado también. ¿Y Pan no nació, mami? No, mi amor: Pan no llegó a nacer allá.

—¡¿Y yo tampoco, mami?!

—Bra, bueno… Permíteme explicarte…

—¡Mami, no! ¡No…! ¡¿Y Trunks nació en el futuro?!

Y su madre lo miró fijamente, a él.

Estaba seria, algo infrecuente en ella; Trunks tragó saliva por la fijeza extrema de su mamá. Era como si lo estuviera preparando para algo fuerte, algo que lo involucraba directamente. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué cosa era?

¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!

—Sí nació —dijo Bulma sin dejar de mirar a su primogénito. Esbozó, apenas, una sonrisa—. Nació: el guerrero misterioso era Trunks.

Y éste sintió que el mundo se le caía encima y lo aplastaba hasta dejarlo sin aire y sin vida, inerte, un ente y no un ser. Así, los cables comenzaron a conectarse: la extraña actitud de su familia, esa reunión fuera de todo parámetro, que Bra hubiera visto a una versión triste de sí mismo que no era él en el laboratorio de su madre…

Otro Trunks existía.

Otro que no era él.

Se puso de pie.

—¡Trunks! —llamó Bulma al adivinar las intenciones de su hijo: ir al laboratorio a ver con sus propios ojos el testimonio de que esa disparatada historia era real—. Aguarda, no he terminado.

—Termina, entonces —dijo Trunks en un tétrico susurro, a espaldas de su familia.

Bulma, que en la actitud de su hijo vio una conducta que, evidentemente, no había sido capaz de prever, terminó:

—En esa realidad la Tierra fue devastada por los androides: la población se redujo, los sobrevivientes pasaron décadas huyendo, escondiéndose, haciendo hasta lo imposible para sobrevivir.

»El otro Trunks fue el único guerrero que quedó con vida en esa otra realidad. Viajó aquí para alertarnos, para darnos una oportunidad que en su realidad no tuvieron por culpa de la masacre de los androides. El viaje en el tiempo no fue sobre su misma línea; fue entre realidades, por lo cual su intervención generó una nueva realidad, esta, la nuestra.

»Es decir: él no es tú, Trunks.

»Él no es tú; son dos personas completamente diferentes porque vivieron dos vidas que nada tienen que ver la una con la otra: él creció sin padre, al cuidado de mi otro yo, la Bulma de su tiempo. Pan, Bra, Goten y Marron jamás existieron en esa realidad, no tuvieron tiempo de nacer, y le pedimos por favor que nos avisara cuando lograra matar al que le faltaba luego de los androides, a Cell, que, como ya sabes, también venía del futuro; luego te lo contaré en detalle si lo deseas.

»Hace unas horas, en su realidad, programó la máquina para ir al año setecientos sesenta y ocho a avisarnos que al final pudo matar a Cell; la máquina falló y accidentalmente cayó aquí. No era su intención llegar a esta época.

»No era su intención cruzarse contigo.

—Pero está aquí —dijo Trunks, su tono tétrico aún.

Bulma, que en la mezcla del discurso que había dado y la reacción inesperada de su hijo se sintió contagiada por una emoción fuerte e insoportable, asintió.

—Está mi laboratorio.

Y su hijo se marchó.

* * *

¿Alguna vez se había imaginado conocerlo? No. Eso estaba fuera de todo plan; sentirse un intruso en la vida del otro estando en esa realidad era inevitable. Miraba la ventana cada instante, deseando abrirla, saltar y volar, alejarse, huir. Y entonces recordó esa vez, la primera vez, cuando lo salvó; lloraba en sus brazos luego del ataque del Dr. Gero, lloraba como un loco por verse alejado de los brazos de su madre, o quizá por sentir el miedo, o por lo que fuere; lloraba en sus brazos y tenía los mismos ojos que él y el mismo cabello que él, pero era un bebé, no un muchacho al final de su adolescencia; era él, él mismo.

Y no.

Recordó más; recordó esa vez, cuando el pequeño lo tomó del cabello que tanto le había crecido dentro de la Habitación del tiempo: lo sujetó y lo tironeó y no dejó de reír un minuto. Era precioso; un niño sano, fuerte y adorable con una vida entera por delante aun cuando ese sombrero de gatito se viera bastante ridículo. Era un encanto.

Y él no lo era.

Recordó la última vez, el último gran contacto entre los dos antes de que se marchara por última vez: estaba en brazos de su abuela, todos reunidos fuera de la Corporación Cápsula. Su abuela le sonrió con encanto sin igual y le regaló una dulce caricia en el cabello. Y el niño lo miró. Serio, con personalidad, con actitud; el niño lo miró desafiante y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreír. Era muy parecido a Vegeta; era tan parecido que el sólo mirarlo le provocaba emociones que lo empujaban al llanto y la locura. Sonriéndole, rozó su incipiente cabello lila con los dedos. No dijo nada; las palabras se transmitieron con la mirada que uno le sostuvo al otro:

Sé feliz, niño.

Sé muy feliz, por favor.

Sé…

Y la puerta se abrió.

No era su madre, ni su padre, ni tampoco la pequeña Bra; era alguien más y lo sabía porque lo percibía en el aire, porque aunque ningún ki se sintiera él se sentía seguro de ello: no era nadie conocido.

Y lo era, en realidad.

Volteó, lo hizo apenas: desde la puerta, el otro Trunks le sostenía la mirada. ¡Como en el pasado! Idéntico: le sostenía la mirada sin miedo, con convicción, con altura. Temblaba; los dos lo hacían, pero en ningún momento alejaron los ojos del otro.

Pasos: el Trunks de la otra realidad lo vio avanzar, a él, a ese que no era y era él; avanzaba paso a paso, y ni la presencia de Bulma en el umbral de la puerta, su mirada infestada de curiosidad e impresión, pudo distraerlos. En el mundo, de pronto, sólo existían ellos dos, los dos seres idénticos que eran y no eran el mismo, que se llamaban «Trunks».

Cuando llegó hacia él, el Trunks del futuro giró del todo. No hubo, en el movimiento de su cuerpo, ninguna clase de seguridad; estaba aterrado y sus ademanes bramaban cuánto. Y el que la última vez era un bebé no lo estaba; estaba furioso.

El del futuro pensó, mirándolo, que su madre tenía razón cuando se lo decía allá, en el futuro: tus ojos son muy expresivos, mi amor; siempre me dices que se me nota todo cuando me miras, pero tú no eres menos. Es más: tú eres más. Cuando te miro, siento que sé hasta lo que tú no sabes de ti mismo. Nunca has sido bueno para ocultarme las cosas.

Tienes los ojos más intolerables y maravillosos del universo.

Tienes la mezcla perfecta entre Vegeta y yo.

¡Y cuán cierto era! Cuán, ahora que esos ojos lo miraban furiosos, perturbados, desbordando rencor entremezclado con incomprensión. Qué intolerable y maravilloso era mirarlo; era como mirarse al espejo, pero no; no era como nada; era indescriptible.

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. El Trunks de la presente línea pareció impresionarse por causa de las lágrimas. El temblor se intensificó en los dos cuerpos, y los dos se estudiaron: la ropa elegida era curiosamente similar, prendas oscuras y sencillas, sueltas las dos. Y el lunar en el cuello, idéntico. La altura era prácticamente la misma, mas no la musculatura, pues el del futuro tenía más volumen corporal; el otro era un poco más delgado. Y el corte de cabello, los dos mechones lilas al frente, todo era igual.

Pero no lo era.

Trunks del presente tragó saliva. El del futuro amagó con decir algo pero no llegó: vio cómo su contraparte, más desconcertado que nunca, salía disparado del laboratorio. Cuando se fue, lo único que le quedó a Trunks del futuro fue caer en el piso con las piernas para adelante y las manos hacia atrás. Sin aire, sin alma, pues los ojos de su contraparte se la habían succionado, se limitó a ser un ente tembloroso, nada más.

Bulma corrió. Casi con despreocupación, casi, le dijo que no se preocupara, que él es así, que mi hijo es muy desabrido, como te dije antes. Entonces, los abuelos entraron justo cuando Bulma lograba que se levantara. Abrazos, besos, dulces en una bandeja y naranja exprimida en un vaso, y en el umbral de la puerta una niña llorando que, de un segundo al otro, corrió hacia él.

—¡¿Es verdad que yo no nací?! —le dijo de pie ante él, dulce y hermosa niña angelical.

—Yo… —susurró.

—Bra, déjalo —pidió Bulma, paciente—. Hoy ha tenido muchas emociones, dejémoslo en paz por hoy y no lo abrumemos con preguntas.

—¿Pero no le da tristeza no tener a su hermana?

Bulma iba a responder pero Trunks la interrumpió:

—Claro que me da tristeza.

—Entonces… —murmuró la pequeña. El llanto desapareció y arribó una sonrisa pícara, muy digna de Bulma, idéntica a la de su madre—. ¿Quieres que seamos hermanos? Así ya no te dará tristeza no tener a tu hermana. ¡Aunque no haya nacido allá, estoy acá!

Y le extendió la mano.

Y Trunks la sujetó como si sujetara a una pluma.

—Gracias, pequeña —farfulló hundido en retorcidas emociones—. Gracias…

Después, los halagos de la abuela, los griteríos de la madre, los caprichos de la niña, las sonrisas del abuelo. Después, en el umbral, su padre, serio, la mirada del pasado ausente, los ojos tranquilos y sin denotar ni un atisbo de rencor; por primera vez, Trunks creyó ver esa paz en los ojos de su padre. Después de ver todo lo que vio en los ojos de su contraparte, encontrar a su padre con los ojos era casi liberador.

Una sonrisa de Vegeta, pequeña y casi imperceptible, y se fue.

Trunks quiso gritar.

Se sujetó la frente, se la refregó. ¿Estás cansado?, le preguntó su madre; lo estoy, contestó él. Y cuando su abuela le ofreció un té para que se relajara y mientras lo llevaba del brazo a la cocina al tiempo que Bra correteaba a su alrededor, en los pasillos, una estridente canción de rock se escuchó.

—No te preocupes: es Trunks —dijo su abuela de eterno rostro alegre—. Mi chiquito siempre se encierra y pone música a todo volumen.

—¡Porque es un antipático! —canturreó Bra.

—Porque es muy rebelde —continuó Bulma entre risas.

Pero el Trunks del futuro no pudo evitar mirar hacia el final del pasillo, allí de donde la música venía: los ojos aparecieron hacia el final, en la oscuridad del trecho, y el sólo sentir la rencorosa mirada sobre él lo hizo alejarse sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Después del té y las galletas que su abuela horneó a la velocidad de la luz y con excelentes resultados, Trunks se dedicó a charlar: explicó a Bulma la situación actual de su tiempo, las refacciones y todo lo que parecía demorarse hasta _ad infinitum_. Las escuelas, los hospitales; de fondo, el alto índice de suicidios que aun y con los androides muertos no bajaba,, tal vez por la incertidumbre, por no saber por dónde empezar luego de tanto horror, y los que se aprovechaban de la situación precaria de la humanidad entera para enriquecerse, los criminales, los traficantes. Le contó de los justicieros, gente que por _motus proprio_ ayudaba a mantener limpias las calles; le contó también de lo importante que era todo lo que su madre hacía para que todo saliera bien.

—Cuesta mucho, pero paso a paso avanzamos —concluyó, y con sus palabras se terminó también el segundo té.

—Lo importante es que se mantengan fuertes —dijo Bulma, llena de energía.

—Mamá nunca me dejará darme por vencido, te lo aseguro.

Sonrisas del uno al otro; Trunks no lo sabía, pero Bulma sentía admiración por su contraparte del futuro. Cómo se la describía su hijo la hacía sentir una emoción especial: ella era lo único que él tenía y se notaba a kilómetros el amor sincero y profundo que sentía por ella, un amor de hijo tan puro como inmenso, como inspirador. Todo en ellos, los de la otra realidad, siempre, siempre sonaba inspirador.

—¿Y tienes novia? Cuéntame.

Rojo, Trunks supo que su madre de ahí y de allá eran idénticas. Negó con la cabeza.

—No soy… muy sociable que digamos…

—¡Ay, eres muy distinto a mi hermanito de aquí! —gritó Bra mientras bebía chocolatada junto a ellos, sentados los tres a la mesa de la cocina—. Él tiene _muchas_ novias.

Trunks se puso aún más rojo.

—¿Mu-muchas…?

Bulma largó una carcajada.

—Trunks es un galán, todas las chicas mueren por él. Aunque tuvo una novia por largo tiempo, Mai, pero se separaron hace poco.

—Ah…

La incomodidad invadió al viajero temporal. ¿Había tenido novia? ¿Salía con muchas chicas? Se sentía tan ajeno a ese asunto que no sabía qué decir, cómo actuar ante la información que le daban. Eligió el silencio, uno que Bulma, al parecer, pudo leerle así como la madre de su tiempo se lo leía: había que cambiar de tema, y rápido.

—¿Y qué tal va la…?

Bulma no terminó su pregunta: el timbre principal se escuchó por sobre la música que venía del pasillo, que cada vez estaba más alta, aunque por la distancia no llegaba a ser insoportable desde su ubicación. La mamá de Bulma fue a la puerta; volvió a la cocina junto con alguien a quien Trunks no conocía. Al verlo, el desconocido se acercó con confianza absoluta, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y un profundo vínculo los uniera, pero no, frenó a mitad de camino.

—¿Quién eres tú y por qué eres igual a Trunks?

Nervioso, Trunks del futuro movió los ojos por el espacio: Bra estaba sonrojada y sonriente; Bulma parecía disfrutar la situación.

—Después te lo explicamos, Goten —dijo Bulma—. Trunks está en su cuarto, como la música lo indica. Pasa, con confianza.

Extrañado, el muchacho caminó hacia atrás sin alejar la mirada del otro Trunks, quien escrutó al desconocido con clara impresión. Cuando finalmente se marchó, buscó los ojos de su madre:

—¿Él…?

—Goten, el hermano menor de Gohan. Es un año menor que ustedes: nació después de la batalla con Cell.

—¡Y es mi futuro novio! —exclamó orgullosa Bra.

El hermano de Gohan.

De Gohan.

—M-Mamá…

Ella le despeinó el cabello.

—Y espera a saber de Pan y Marron: no lo vas a poder creer.

Se separaron como si nada: Bulma dijo que haría unos llamados, ya que tenía intención de reunir a los Guerreros Z para una fiesta al otro día, el sábado por la noche. Por su parte, su abuela se dispuso a preparar la cena, y Bra sujetó la manga de su chaqueta y la tironeó.

—¿Juegas conmigo, hermanito? Ya que mi otro hermanito nunca quiere jugar conmigo, quizá tú sí quieras.

Trunks le sonrió: ¿quién podría, maldita sea, negarse a pasar un minuto con ese ángel? Sintiéndose un idiota por la emoción subyugante que lo invadía constantemente, con cientos de pensamientos entremezclados y latiéndole a la par del corazón, aceptó.

* * *

Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer: tres respingos de ki y ya; Trunks le abrió la puerta, lo dejó pasar y la volvió a cerrar. Con seguro.

Goten lo observó: su mejor amigo fue a la cama y se sentó con las piernas entrecruzadas. Goten hizo lo propio ante él luego de sacarse los zapatos. Trunks bajó la música con el control remoto del equipo de música cuando sintió la mirada fija de Goten sobre él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—«¿Qué?» —repreguntó Goten—. Tú llamaste, príncipe. Me dijiste que viniera cuanto antes. ¿Y ahora me preguntas qué? ¡Yo debería preguntar! ¡Entré a tu casa y vi a tu clon en la cocina! ¡Era _igualito_ a ti!

La mirada de Trunks transmitió toda la tensión que el cuerpo entero, rígido, evidenciaba. Goten tragó saliva.

—¿Lo confundiste conmigo?

Goten negó con la cabeza con exagerados ademanes.

—¡Jamás! ¡¿Cómo lo voy a confundir contigo?! ¡Como si no te conociera, Trunks! Somos amigos, ¿o no?

Al fin: Trunks pudo sonreír. Goten se extrañó al verle la sonrisa en los labios. Es que Trunks no era de sonreír, no era algo que hiciera al sentir alegría; era algo que hacía cuando planeaba algo. Y no, en ese momento no: Trunks lucía sinceramente feliz. Goten se emocionó por algún motivo.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Trunks, su gesto nuevamente ofuscado, como siempre lo estaba.

—Eres raro, príncipe… ¡¿Pero quieres explicarme quién carajo es ese clon?!

Trunks se levantó. Puso la música a todo volumen y empezó a gritar.

—¡Después! —exclamó.

—¡¿Por qué después?! ¡Yo quiero saber ahora!

—¡Porque ahora no tengo ganas de hablar; tengo ganas de distraerme!

Y eso hizo al empezar a cantar. ¡A veces me complico yo mismo! ¡A veces mi mente me juega trucos! Y esto. Y aquello.

Goten se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía, de que su actitud no era la frecuente, sino la que tomaba cuando algo lo entristecía. ¿Pero quién era ese clon? ¿Pero qué tenía que ver ese clon en todo esto? Sabiendo que lo mejor era no presionarlo, pues Trunks cabreado no era algo que le agradara, sino lo contrario, hizo todo lo que su amigo demandó: con la música a todo volumen, jugaron videojuegos, se insultaron el uno al otro y hablaron con chicas en el sitio web de videoconferencias aleatorias por el resto de la tarde, hasta el anochecer. Cuando éste llegó y el estómago de Goten crujió, se separaron, y Goten dejó a Trunks casi como lo encontró, hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la cama, abrazado a sus piernas y con la música al máximo. Preocupado, pensó en indagar.

—Ya, niño. Ya no me mires así.

Era una invitación a irse y Goten bien lo sabía. Obedeció a regañadientes, con el rostro del clon fijo en la cabeza, ese que era igual a Trunks en todo, excepto en algo que aún en ese momento lo mantenía perturbado: la tristeza.

La desconsoladora tristeza que sus ojos transmitían.

* * *

Hacía unas horas derrotaba a Cell y miraba el cielo, emocionado, al saber que la pesadilla de toda su vida había terminado al fin; ahora, menos de veinticuatro horas después, estaba sentado en el suelo de una inmensa habitación rosa llena de muñecas, osos de felpa y algún que otro juego de ingenio. Delante de él, la hija de sus padres en la otra línea temporal, una niña hermosa; su hermana.

¿Era su hermana? Se lo cuestionó mientras ella le mostraba todos sus juguetes: si de sangre se trataba, sí, tenían la misma sangre en las venas, la de Vegeta y la de Bulma. Desde ese punto de vista podía considerarla su hermana tranquilamente. Sin embargo, si de convivencia se trataba, ella no era su hermana, sino una chiquilla desconocida hasta hacía un par de horas, cuya existencia había ignorado hasta su llegada. Pensándolo así, no, no era su hermana.

Al verla tan tierna, tan pequeñita y hermosa, supo, sin embargo, que nada deseaba más en el mundo que ser eso que ella, de la nada y con total naturalidad, le aseguraba que era: su nuevo _hermanito_.

—Y este libro me lo regaló mi abuelito —dijo, mostrándole un libro infantil en cuya tapa había una niña y un dragón—. Ella es una princesa y tiene un amigo dragón con el cual cuidan el reino de los malos.

—¿Te gustan las historias de princesas?

—Sí, porque yo soy la princesa de mi papi, así que me identifico.

¿Cómo no sonreír? ¿Cómo? Desde que había llegado que quería llorar como un niño, llorar y llorar para descargar tanta emoción ante la prueba fehaciente de cuánto había cambiado esa realidad gracias a la victoria acaecida en el pasado, gracias a esa batalla valerosa en la cual Gohan lo había dado todo, hasta derrotarlo, hasta destruir a Cell.

—¿Estás contento, hermanito?

Trunks se sorprendió por la pregunta. También, se sorprendió por la fijeza de la mirada de esa niña. Era hipnótica.

—C-Claro…

—No pareces feliz.

El rubor lo cubrió completo.

—Lo siento, hoy ha sido un día muy peculiar. Supongo que… estoy cansado.

Lo estaba de aguantar, de frenar la emoción, de no detener un segundo a su mente y dejar de pensar y pensar y pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando y que era, por lo vertiginoso, demasiado complejo de digerir para una persona de sus formas, de sus prioridades nunca depositadas en el espejo.

—Ah —respondió la niña, ausente de pronto.

Vio cómo después Bra, inquieta, se levantaba de la sillita afelpada color rosa en la que estaba sentada e iba hacia la cama. De allí levantó una tableta electrónica cuya funda era tan rosa como la totalidad de ese universo, aquel que le pertenecía a ella.

—¡Ven, te mostraré fotos! —Bra lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella; Trunks la obedeció y tomó asiento junto a la sillita que ella ocupaba nuevamente—. Aquí estoy con mamá en el primer día de escuela. Aquí, con mis abuelos… Y aquí…

Pasó, pasó y pasó fotos que Trunks miró sin mirar, abstraído de ella por lo débil que se sentía, por esos latidos de corazón que, por lo impetuosos, le estaban partiendo el pecho en mil. Mientras veía fotos de la niña en las más alocadas circunstancias, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo sucedido: son una familia, papá se quedó y vive junto a mamá y mi contraparte. Tuvieron otra hija y viven todos juntos. El señor Goku ha vuelto y tuvo, junto a la señora Chichi, otro hijo también, y ese hijo es el mejor amigo del Trunks de esta realidad. Y todos son felices y tienen sus vidas, todos viven bajo la luz más brillante de todas, la que conocí hace apenas unas horas en mi tiempo; la luz de la paz.

¿Podremos, allá, hacerla brillar como aquí?

¿Podremos…?

Al ver la siguiente foto, supo que aún le faltaba demasiado por saber.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Quién es…?

Al terminar de preguntarlo lo supo, sin embargo. No necesitaba una confirmación; la tenía de sólo ver ese rostro, de sólo encontrar en esos enormes ojos negros de niña aquello que bien había conocido una vez: la bondad antropomorfa, todo lo que alguna vez admiró en otro ser.

Una partícula de él expresada mágicamente en ella.

Esperanza.

—Es Pan. —Bra se dio un momento para pensar—. ¡Ah, mamá dijo que ella no nació en tu tiempo! Es la hija de Gohan. ¿Conoces a Gohan, verdad?

Y Trunks largó en un suspiro incontenible todo el sentir que lo abrumaba y excedía, que se le escapaba por los poros como el aire que respiraba.

—Sí, lo conozco…

—A veces nos llevamos mal, porque ella es bruta cuando juega, tiene mucha fuerza, pero es buena niña. ¡Y es la sobrina de Goten!

Sin prestar atención a la emoción que subyugaba a Trunks por ver que no sólo sus padres habían formado una familia, Bra pasó un par de fotos más y no le dio oportunidad de recuperarse. Ella nunca percibió la tensión de él cuando se detuvo en una foto más, foto en la que él juró, por un segundo, ver un ángel; al siguiente, la remembranza ineludible: ya sabía quién era. Así como con Pan, lo sabía.

—¡Y ella es Marron! Es la hija de Krilin y Die… —Bra se frenó tapándose la boca con una de sus manitos.

—Dieciocho.

—Eh, sí…

—Está bien, pequeña; puedes nombrarla.

—Es que mamá me dijo que ella era tu enemiga y…

—Pero aquí, en esta realidad, Dieciocho no resultó ser quien era en la mía…

Y miró a la muchacha de la foto: era una joven de unos quince años, rubia, delgada, pequeña. Inocente. Era divina y no lo era al mismo tiempo; era la hija de quien fuera una de las dos personas que le habían arruinado la vida. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía ese ángel de ojos claros y piel blanca como la nieve de las fechorías que la versión alternativa de su madre había cometido? ¡Ninguna! Ninguna, con ese rostro tan igual al de su madre pero también al de su padre, con esa bondad de Krilin tan innata en sus dulces facciones adolescentes.

No lo podía creer.

—Bra, creo que me iré a acostar. Estoy exhausto…

—¡Pero tengo muchas fotos más! ¡Aún no te mostré mi colección de Goten! Son fotos que me robo de la red social de Trunks —aseguró entre risas la niña, orgullosa de sí misma.

Trunks le devolvió la más franca de las sonrisas.

—Mañana me muestras, ¿sí?

—¿Cuánto te quedarás? ¡Aún no hemos jugado a guerreros y princesas!

La sonrisa de él se agrandó al escuchar el nombre del juego. ¿Influencia de su padre? ¿Era eso posible?

—Estaré unos días más aquí, al parecer.

—¡Genial! Entonces seguimos mañana. ¡Jugaremos el día entero y te mostraré fotos de todos, hasta de papi!

Escucharla decir «papi» le producía una sensación extraña, aunque no por ello incómoda; le hacía latir una calidez especial que no se conocía, que no sabía que era capaz de sentir. Se masajeó la frente y se puso de pie. Estaba al borde del colapso.

—Hasta mañana, Bra.

—¡No! ¡«Bra» no! Dime «hermanita». ¡Si mi otro hermano me dice así, tú también puedes!

Sumido por completo en la extraña calidez, susurró, sonrojado hasta la médula, lo que ella le pidió:

—Her-Hermanita…

Una sonrisa de ella, y él, confuso, se retiró. Caminó por el pasillo y frenó a mitad de camino, rumbo a la cocina. Apoyando una mano en la pared, se agachó y respiró, se concentró en inhalar y exhalar profundamente, en regularizar así su respiración. ¿Por qué sentía que era una batería llena de energía, sobrecargada, y la explosión era inminente? ¡Era una bomba, un exceso! Bulma apareció ante sus ojos.

—Mamá…

—Cariño, te buscaba: ¡ya está la cena! ¿Vamos? Iré por Trunks; adelántate.

Enderezándose, el Trunks del futuro tragó saliva. Sintió en su estómago la inapetencia y, con una mano en la nuca, apenado su rostro entero, se excusó:

—No, mamá. No tengo hambre, la verdad. Preferiría dormir; creo que necesito… descansar.

Bulma sujetó sus manos. La sonrisa no se le borraba.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no comes por lo menos un poco? ¡Anda, no seas tímido! Los saiyajin deben comer siempre.

—No, de verdad. Yo...

La música de fondo nunca había dejado de sonar; su contraparte continuaba encerrado en su cuarto con toda clase de música de fondo: en ese momento, parecía sonar algo muy extraño que el Trunks del futuro no conocía de su época, donde la música llevaba veinte años siendo la misma, la cultura frenada así como tantas vidas lo habían sido. Era un ritmo que no venía de guitarras o baterías; era música producida por una computadora, al parecer.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Los ojos se le fueron por el pasillo; a la vuelta, una puerta se abría. Portazo, y unos pasos avanzaron con plena seguridad por el trecho. Segundos después, lo vio: iba muy bien vestido, con ropa que al Trunks del futuro le agradó, prendas negras y un abrigo bordó. Usaban el mismo diseño de botas; lo curioso de la coincidencia paralizó a aquel que observaba.

Cuando Trunks del presente se acercaba a los dos, no obstante…

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Bulma, curiosa—. ¿Sales con Dian…? —La picardía del tono materno al proferir semejante pregunta hizo que el Trunks del futuro se sonrojara profusamente.

El otro ni se inmutó.

—Voy por ahí —dijo, y sin detenerse a mirarlos en ningún momento desapareció al final del pasillo.

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Bulma apretó las manos de su otro hijo. Le sonrió justo como le había sonreído a quien acababa de marcharse.

—¿Seguro no comes?

—Seguro, mamá…

—Bueno, vamos al cuarto que te preparamos, entonces.

Hacia allí fueron, a tres puertas del cuarto de Bra. Bulma dio indicaciones: aquí te dejé ropa, aquí hay toallas y todo lo que necesitas para asearte, con este control controlas el estéreo y la televisión, en aquella puerta está el baño. ¡Date un baño, eso te relajará! Y tranquilo, que todo estará bien. Esta noche revisaré la máquina.

Hoy descansa. Descansa y no pienses en nada más.

Cuando la puerta se cerró luego de un dulce beso de buenas noches, Trunks se derrumbó en la cama. Las lágrimas fluyeron junto con los temblores, con los sollozos ahogados contra el cubrecama. Sabía lo que se sentía estar triste; pocas veces, pocas aunque intensas, había conocido la felicidad. Y entonces, la locura era aquella que lo llenaba hasta la sobrecarga de sus capacidades emocionales. Había sido demasiado, todo: la familia, la hermana, los que nacieron luego de la batalla, y él, el otro, el él que no era él, los ojos azules intensos e imposibles latiendo en la oscuridad, fijos en los suyos, furiosos, y la voz delatando cuán distintas habían sido sus vidas al expresar sentimientos opuestos a los del otro.

Era demasiado para él. Ya no podía más.

* * *

Humo, luces violáceas, música estridente y chicas hermosas; y él, abstraído de todos aquellos elementos que lo invitaban a perderse a sí mismo, a bailar, a saltar, a besar, a tocar. La décima cerveza y su maldito hígado saiyajin aún no le permitía sentirse borracho; en el cenicero, increíblemente, sólo dos cigarrillos consumidos. La cabeza se le partía en mil y no le permitía, por el dolor, concentrarse en nada más que en la molestia; una nueva canción, y la gente renovó las energías de sacudirse de un lado al otro, de agitar más las caderas y gritar más fuerte sus risas; y él nada, sentado en una banqueta, junto a una mesita, los ojos perdidos en otra parte, olvidados en su casa.

Pegados al espejo antropomorfo que no era tal.

Fastidiado, pidió un trago más fuerte. Luego otro, y otro. Al quinto trago el mareo llegó. Sonriente, pagó la cuenta, se levantó y caminó.

La noche relucía en absoluto esplendor, lo cual lo hizo decidirse por ir a pie, pues conducir no era una opción prudente si no quería llevarse por delante unos cuantos peatones. Así que caminó, lo hizo minuto tras minuto, manzana tras manzana, sin nada en el pecho; la mente anulada por el alcohol y la molestia.

Y los ojos abandonados en casa; los ojos, sus propios ojos, colocados en alguien más.

Corrió, la razón abandonada tras sus pies; corrió y, al llegar a casa, caminó por los pasillos como si de un fantasma se tratase, despacio, midiendo hasta el ritmo de su respiración. A tres puertas del cuarto de Bra se detuvo, tambaleante.

Del otro lado de la puerta, los ojos se abrieron. Trunks, el del futuro, se levantó de la cama lentamente, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, algo sobre lo cual tenía amplia experiencia considerando la prudencia que había tenido que tener más de una vez en medio de un ataque de los androides. Tristes recuerdos se apoderaron de su ser; los borró al sacudir la cabeza de un lado al otro. Caminó.

No lo sabían, pero sí: a cada lado de la puerta, uno de ellos, los dos del mismo nombre, estaba de pie. El Trunks del presente permanecía de lado a la puerta; el otro, de frente. Trunks del futuro amagó con el picaporte, acercó su mano y la alejó, y la acercó y a la alejó una vez más. Cuando se decidió a abrir, nada. Giró a la derecha, pero cuando escuchó los pasos que se alejaban de él rumbo a la izquierda hacia allí giró a su vez: lo vio alejarse, a él, al otro; se alejaba tambaleándose, y en el aire se percibía un aroma dulce y fuerte a alcohol. Supo que su contraparte estaba borracho; sin dejar de contemplarlo en las penumbras del pasillo recordó al bebé que le sujetaba el cabello durante la batalla con Cell y se preguntó cuál sería el problema. Lo hizo en vano, pues lo sabía.

Era un intruso.

No pertenecía ni pertenecería allí.

El otro Trunks, con motivos suficientes rebalsándole las manos, le estaba diciendo que se largara de esa realidad, la que sólo a uno de los dos pertenecía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, llegó a la cocina con Bra tironeándolo de la mano al grito de ¡jugarás conmigo hoy! Al pasar por la puerta, alivio: su contraparte no estaba allí. Sin más, saludó a su abuela, su abuelo y su madre, y se sentó junto a la última a desayunar, con Bra ante sus ojos. Le sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo al delicioso café.

—¿Dormiste bien, Trunks? Se te ve agotado —inquirió Bulma con una tableta gráfica, en la cual parecía mirar algo parecido a una revista digital.

Confundido, observó cómo sus abuelos tomaban café; cómo Brief le daba migajas de tostada trituradas a Tama, siempre posado en su hombro; cómo Bra bebía chocolatada y le quedaba un bigote marrón al borde de los labios; cómo Bulma le sonreía sin ninguna preocupación embargándola, la curiosidad el único tono que resaltaba más que el resto en su mirada. El recuerdo lo sacudió, el de ese cuerpo que era el suyo pero no lo era, ¡no!, tambaleándose por el pasillo, el olor del alcohol en el aire, la suavidad del ki alejándose.

—Dormí bien, gracias —mintió—. Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Yo… hoy… hoy me iré, mamá. Quisiera entrenar; será mejor que me…

Se interrumpió; aquellos que lo rodeaban dejaron de lado la cotidianeidad que con tanta dulzura los llevaba por el camino, el café, las tostadas y la chocolatada, la vida normal y feliz, la paz en la cual vivían.

—¡Pero si dijiste que te quedarías unos días! —protestó Bra, enojada. El bigote de chocolatada parecía quitarle seriedad a sus palabras; las enternecía—. ¡No es justo!

Las palabras de Bra lo impactaron de lleno. Cuando buscaba la forma adecuada de responder, sonrojado y apenado con ella y con las otras tres miradas que tenía sobre él, una voz habló a sus espaldas:

—Entrenarás aquí.

Volteó: Vegeta, cruzado de brazos, caminó hacia el refrigerador. Al juzgar por su atuendo deportivo y por el sudor que perlaba su frente, se notaba que hacía tiempo estaba levantado, y todo ese tiempo lo había ocupado en, justamente, entrenar. Lo vio beber agua; después, volvió a hablar:

—Ponte atuendos adecuados. Te espero en la cámara de gravedad. —Dejó el agua en su sitio, cerró el refrigerador y, así como había llegado, se marchó.

Todos volvieron a la cotidianeidad. Todos, menos él, que en un lugar al cual no pertenecía no tenía método para volver.

Bulma rio.

—¡Tú tranquilo! No tardaré demasiado en reparar la máquina: hoy estuve revisándola y sí, es complicado, pero no te preocupes: en menos de una semana estará lista. Sólo quisiera poder alimentarla un poco, cargarle más energía por cualquier eventualidad.

Sin más que decir, intimidado por la mirada autoritaria de su padre, asintió. Terminó el café y se retiró a donde su madre le indicó: al fondo del último pasillo, allí está la cámara de gravedad. Al hacerlo, el cachetazo: chocó con el otro Trunks en la puerta.

Se alejaron medio paso del otro. Debajo del umbral, se observaron, y el Trunks del presente vio el miedo en el del futuro, y el del futuro vio el cansancio en el otro, el rechazo, y los ojos rojos que evidenciaban el mal sueño, idéntico en los dos.

Un espejo, por primera vez.

Trunks del presente retrocedió para darle el paso al otro. Si bien su gesto expresaba amabilidad, los ojos no decían lo mismo; continuaban, a ojos de Trunks del futuro, echándolo de esa realidad.

Trunks del futuro se marchó no sin antes susurrar un suave «gracias» que el otro Trunks, que sin más avanzó hacia la mesa de la cocina y se dedicó a beber en silencio el café que su madre le extendía, escuchó como si su voz lo hubiera pronunciado, su voz en una grabadora, igual a como se la escuchaba fuera de su cuerpo. Igual.

Pero no, susurró para sí tragándose el café de sólo dos sorbos.

Su familia terminó de desayunar: Bra se fue corriendo exclamando que jugaría con su nuevo hermanito, sus abuelos se retiraron a disfrutar del sábado en el jardín interno de la mansión y Bulma hundió los ojos en la tableta electrónica, lo hizo hasta que se quedó a solas en la cocina con su hijo.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó Bulma.

Levantó los ojos hacia ella, y su madre le extendía el paquete de cigarrillos. Sintió, al observarlo a la mitad, que la cabeza le dolía aún más de lo que le dolía de por sí con la resaca que tenía. No obstante, tomó uno, y lo prendió con el mechero de plata que su madre le extendió. Bulma se prendió uno también; puso, en medio de la mesa, un enorme cenicero de vidrio. Él la vio fumar: su madre sonreía. Con los ojos cerrados, parecía disfrutar del cigarro con cada pitada que le daba.

Ella abrió los ojos, al fin. Habló:

—¿Qué te pasa, Trunks? Tú no sueles tener reacciones así.

Trunks sintió un nudo en el estómago. Éste, como si de un árbol se tratase, creció, echó ramas por todo su cuerpo, y los frutos salieron por su boca en forma de verborragias:

—¿Y cómo esperabas que reaccione? ¿Resulta que me ocultaron _esto_ durante toda mi vida y encima quieres que reaccione bien?

Bulma frunció el ceño. Aspiró el cigarro una vez más y lo dejó sobre el cenicero; Trunks no, él lo sostuvo entre sus dedos.

Ella se sinceró consigo misma: tiene razón.

Se lo ocultamos y eso fue injusto.

—¿Y por qué te ofende eso? Ya no podemos arreglarlo, Trunks. No puedo volver atrás y decirme a mí misma que te lo diga; no tengo manera de arreglarlo.

»Sólo queda aceptarlo.

—¿Aceptarlo? —Trunks se permitió reír. En su gesto no había ni furia ni dolor, ni siquiera ofensa; era la nada—. Pues me lo hubieran dicho antes si tanto les importaba mi reacción.

Trunks apagó el cigarrillo con cierta violencia sobre el cenicero, destrozando la colilla contra éste. Se fue sin que Bulma pudiera detenerlo. Sola, ella terminó el cigarrillo y lo apagó suavemente, moviendo la colilla consumida a un lado y al otro, arrastrándola por el vidrio. Mientras lo apagaba, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, pensó en las palabras de su hijo: ¿habérselo dicho antes? Se repitió que sí, él merecía saberlo, merecía crecer sabiendo sobre su otro yo, su contraparte espacio-temporal, la persona que le había dado la vida que tenía, aquel que salvó, con su viaje, el destino de su propia existencia. Y lo había hecho desinteresadamente.

Era admirable.

Se dijo lo obvio: son celos. Trunks, su hijo, el niño que había criado, era creído y desabrido, mandón, autoritario, incluso un tanto manipulador; en el fondo, sin embargo, el orgullo que el padre le había heredado era sensible y testarudo, era ciertamente frágil. Sí, definitivamente: son celos. Está celoso del otro.

Lo estaba aun cuando no terminara de entender del todo el porqué.

* * *

—Fascinante —dijo, anonadado por lo que sus ojos atisbaban—. Este lugar es fascinante, papá. ¿Mi madre lo fabricó?

Vegeta tocaba teclas ante el tablero de la cámara de gravedad, de espaldas a su hijo del futuro. Sin voltear, respondió secamente:

—Sí. Y este tablero se descompone; tu madre nunca ha sido buena con los tableros.

Trunks se sonrojó. Una sonrisa asomó por su boca.

—Pa-Parece que no… —farfulló, nervioso, los ojos en el piso iluminado por la extraña luz rojiza que cubría la totalidad del espacio.

Pronto sintió que el mundo lo engullía; lo hacía con violencia, vehementemente. Cayó al suelo, y las luces profundizaron su tono. Vegeta dio por fin la cara:

—He aumentado la gravedad —explicó su padre, la seriedad tatuada en su rostro.

Trunks intentó levantarse. Con mucho esfuerzo, sudando frío, lo logró. Jamás había sentido algo así: si bien en la Habitación del tiempo la gravedad estaba aumentada, no, no era como eso que sentía: el aumento era bestial.

¿Cómo podía soportarlo su padre, así, con la soltura que denotaba?

—Eleva tu ki, chiquillo. —La sonrisa torcida se manifestó en el rostro de Vegeta; Trunks sintió cómo la nostalgia se abría paso en su pecho—. Demuéstrame qué tanto has entrenado.

Trunks tragó saliva. Recordó, al verse con una sencilla ropa deportiva en tonos azulados que encontró entre la ropa que su madre le había dado para que usase en su estadía, el traje idéntico al de su padre que había reservado para el reencuentro y no había podido lucir. Apretó los puños al pensar en cuánto deseaba ganarse el respeto de su padre, el respeto de guerrero a guerrero, uno que él nunca había creído ganarse. Con esa necesidad latiéndole en el alma misma, elevó su ki hasta el límite entonando un grito ensordecedor.

En el cuarto del Trunks del presente, éste abrió los ojos como platos. Asomó por la puerta, giró hacia el ki que percibía y ahí se quedó, congelado: ¿esa era su capacidad? ¿Ese era su ki? ¿Así de furioso e intimidante era? ¿O ese ki era del otro, no de él?

En la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta pronunció la sonrisa torcida. Trunks había llegado a la segunda fase de Súper Saiyajin.

—¿Cuándo la alcanzaste? —preguntó Vegeta, casi burlón, casi desinteresado, orgulloso en lo más hondo de su persona, mientras caminaba en torno a su hijo del futuro y al poder dorado que su cuerpo despedía, dorado fusionado con rayos eléctricos que titilaban sin parar.

—Dos meses… —respondió Trunks en un susurro.

La mirada lo intimidaba, aún.

—Te falta dominarla.

Y lo intimidaría siempre, al parecer.

—Sí…

—Cada fase dorada de Súper Saiyajin consume muchísima más energía que la anterior; termina siendo una fase defectuosa —explicó Vegeta sin dejar de girar y girar en torno a Trunks—. Hay transformaciones alternativas que deberías aprender a alcanzar.

Trunks dejó morir a su ki. La impresión lo sacó de su transformación.

—¿Transformaciones… alternativas?

Vegeta frenó ante él; Trunks parpadeó, intentando mantenerse en pie.

¿Y la burla en su mirada?

¿Y la burla, dónde…?

—Kakarotto y Gohan te lo explicarán esta noche. Aprovecha tu estadía para aprender: si algún sujeto poderoso ataca tu realidad querrás estar listo para luchar con todas tus fuerzas para derrotarlo.

Y Vegeta caminó, le pasó por al lado y se marchó. Cuando cerró la puerta de la cámara, la gravedad pareció subir aún más. Trunks cayó redondo al suelo; un segundo antes, vio cómo el número del tablero se multiplicaba. ¡Qué monstruosa la gravedad que lo encerraba! Levantó el ki, alcanzó nuevamente la segunda fase. Al hacerlo, al notar su agotamiento, sintió una oleada de gratitud fuerte y sincera, inmensa, indescriptible. Su padre había pensado en él, en la misión que tenía, en el hecho de que era Trunks el único guerrero que quedaba sobre la faz de la Tierra en su realidad; su padre lo creía capaz de más.

Observó la cámara: si bien la luz era roja, el cuarto era blanco, de un blanco tan impoluto como el de la Habitación del tiempo.

¿Su padre pensaría en él al contemplarlo?

Sonriendo, su corazón decorado por la emoción, se dispuso a aprovechar el tiempo como mejor sabía hacerlo: entrenando para perpetuar la paz en su mundo tanto como le fuera posible.

* * *

El ki volvió a subir, estalló y llenó la totalidad de la mansión; él nunca se había movido de su sitio. Asomado aún por la puerta de su cuarto, el Trunks del presente contempló con tal abstracción el pasillo que nunca se percató de quién venía. Vio a Vegeta, y al notarlo así, con una sonrisa torcida por el orgullo en sus labios, sonrisa que bien le conocía de la vida entera, sintió un mareo y el latido de su pecho, desbocado, haciéndole temblar hasta las mejillas; el odio lo sacudía. Una mirada, sólo una cruzaron: Vegeta parecía esparcirle burla por el rostro; Trunks se sintió un microbio ante su padre.

Vegeta frenó.

—Tu comportamiento es absurdo —dijo—; tus celos son dignos de un crío. Es patético. —Y siguió su camino.

Trunks se movió como un autómata; se encerró de un portazo. Sentado en el centro de la cama así como gran parte de la noche anterior, luchó por no percibir ningún ki, por no prestar atención al poder que lo humillaba con su presencia en ese momento, el de aquel que se llamaba como él y se vestía como él; aquel que no era.

Aquel que había pergeñado su destino con tal desinterés.

* * *

El día transcurrió solo y lo pasó en la cámara de gravedad. Salió agotado, el cuerpo cubierto por el sudor. Caminó despacio rumbo al cuarto que ocupaba y no se detuvo hasta pasar por esa puerta, la que encerraba a su contraparte. La música estaba a todo volumen, de nuevo; el ki titilaba, fluctuaba de una manera curiosa; la fluctuación le decía que el otro Trunks estaba nervioso.

Bien lo sabía: era la misma fluctuación que su propio ki sufría cuando los nervios lo invadían.

Siguió; Trunks del futuro llegó al cuarto de huéspedes y se encerró en el baño. Se despojó de su ropa con cierto apremio, y cuando la ducha lo aguardaba, el agua lo más caliente posible echando vapor en el cuarto, frenó ante el espejo a medio empañar. Con una mano, lo limpió, y miró sus propios ojos con toda la fijeza que pudo. ¿Cuántas veces se había odiado ante un espejo? ¿Cuántas, por no ser fuerte, por no ser capaz de derrotar a los androides, por no ser el guerrero en el que deseaba convertirse? ¿Cuánto se había odiado a sí mismo por esas muertes que no había podido evitar? Y ahora se miraba y sabía que no, que el otro Trunks no era como él; la intensidad de la mirada era de otro matiz, manifestaba otra clase de naturaleza. No expresaban, al mirar, lo mismo; expresaban el cielo y la tierra.

El otro Trunks no se despreciaba a sí mismo.

Los dos despreciaban al mismo Trunks.

Abruptamente, impetuoso como cuando no podía más, Trunks se metió bajo la ducha. La incomodidad golpeó su piel y supo que tenía que marcharse cuanto antes, que no pertenecía allí, que debía irse, alejarse, ¡ahora, ya!, porque no puedo esperar, porque lo invado y eso es injusto.

Es su realidad, no la mía.

Soy, ahora, un intruso en su realidad.

Salió. Se secó rápido y buscó ropa limpia entre la que su madre le había dado. Un jean gris, una camiseta negra, unas botas azules de ese modelo al que tan adepto era. Un chaleco de jean oscuro y gastado adrede y ya no se puso nada más.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. No esperó ni medio segundo; abrió.

—¡Hermanito! —gritó Bra—. ¡Eres como papi: te metiste a entrenar y no saliste más! Pensaba llamarte pero, si eres tan parecido a papi como pareces (más que mi hermanito de aquí, por cierto), ¡se me hizo que no era buena idea!

Recordó que había prometido jugar con ella y un sonrojo lo pintó.

—Lo siento, pequeña… Yo…

—¡Mañana jugamos! ¡Di que sí!

Sonrió todo lo que su boca le permitió. Por dentro, mientras tanto, la emoción volvía a sobrecargarlo.

—Sí, Bra. Mañana, te lo prometo.

Sonrisas, y ella le dijo que su madre le había dicho que lo buscara: ¡ya están llegando los amigos de mamá! ¡Está ese señor de tres ojos, el de las cicatrices que le cae mal a papi, el enanito con mejillas rojas, el viejito de lentes, la tortuga que habla…! ¡Pero no está Goten! ¡Y necesito que llegue: dijo que en la próxima reunión pondríamos música y bailaría conmigo!

Lo llevó a toda velocidad por los pasillos, corriendo con pasos de niña, sujetándolo fuertemente de la mano. Caminando rápido detrás de ella, mirando la sonrisa de Bra cada vez que ella se volvía hacia él, sintió una emoción dulce y desconocida: se sintió afortunado. De todo lo que había provocado la falla de la máquina, Bra había sido lo mejor: saber que todos esos sucesos del pasado y el futuro habían significado una nueva oportunidad para todos, incluso para sus padres de formar una familia y agrandarla por amor.

Esa familia, completa, era la mejor noticia que había recibido alguna vez.

Llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa: enormes reflectores de luz blancuzca iluminaban aquí y allá el exterior, palmeras desperdigadas en el entorno y una inmensa mesa cubierta por un mantel. En el centro, comida, toneladas de la más deliciosa de las comidas, todo tipo de platos, algunos más convencionales y otros más exóticos. Detrás de esta mesa, ellos.

Una persona se le abalanzó. Al verse sinceramente abrazado por él, sonrió. Lo apretó también.

—¡Trunks, qué alegría verte! ¿Cómo está todo?

—Bien, Yamcha… Muy bien.

Unas palmadas del exnovio de su madre en la espalda y se soltaron. Tenshinhan le dio la mano con el mismo respeto con el que siempre lo había tratado, mientras Chaoz, Puar, Unigame, Roshi y Woolong lo saludaban a la distancia, felices por el reencuentro. Mareado por todos los rostros familiares que veía y que hasta hacía veinticuatro horas jamás había pensado que volvería a ver alguna vez, habló entrecortadamente, explicó en resumidas palabras por qué estaba allí. Sólo se interrumpió cuando escuchó un llamado a la distancia:

—¡Eh, Trunks! —exclamó Krilin detrás de él.

Reconocerlo aumentó su tensión: sabía quién más estaría detrás, junto a aquel que lo llamaba. Con una mano en el bolsillo, que apretó para contener los sentires negativos que le brotaban, irrefrenables, viró, y Krilin le sonreía con orgullo.

—¡Qué bueno saber de ti! ¡No habías vuelto a avisar lo de Cell! Un gusto verte de nuevo, Trunks —afirmó Krilin con toda la camaradería que lo caracterizaba.

Se dieron un cordial apretón de manos, hasta que unos pasos retumbaron en el espacio y la tensión, sin más preámbulos, se coló en la escena. Trunks levantó la mirada: allí estaba, detrás de Krilin.

Dieciocho.

Sintió en su piel la tensión de los presentes, de todos; de su boca se borró la sonrisa, que adoptó el mismo gesto serio y frío de aquella que lo miraba sin parpadear. Siempre le había parecido una mujer hermosa, no porque la deseara o algo por el estilo, ¡eso jamás!; la consideraba hermosa porque su belleza, aun cuando fuera una maldita asesina, era innegable. Esta Dieciocho, la de la realidad a la que no pertenecía, le pareció más hermosa aún.

¿Por qué?

Levemente sonrojado, apretó el puño que contenía dentro del bolsillo de su jean con tanta fuerza que los músculos de sus brazos, desnudos por las mangas cortas, se tensaron ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

Y se dio cuenta.

Y el brazo cedió.

Era como con su contraparte, como verse al espejo y no encontrar en su reflejo ni un ápice del otro: en la mirada calma de Dieciocho, fría pero sin atisbos de maldad, encontró a una mujer que no era la de su tiempo, aquella que había arruinado la vida del mundo entero y que había dejado unas heridas tales en la humanidad que llevaría vidas enteras curarlas, aun cuando su destino nunca fuera desaparecer del todo. Esta Dieciocho era distinta; se lo confirmó ella misma al sonreírle con una sinceridad que en ella se veía extraña, sí, pero no falsa. La sonrisa era genuina.

Aunque levemente, devolvió la seña.

El clima aflojó: las sonrisas de respeto que se habían dado el uno al otro habían bajado los humos de todos los presentes. La distensión terminó de instalarse cuando Krilin se alejó de todos y retornó segundos después con una preciosa mujercita a su lado, a quien llevaba de la mano con un orgullo que le salía por los poros.

—Ella es nuestra hija, Trunks —explicó Krilin—. Se llama…

—Marron —dijo Trunks para sorpresa de los presentes. Sólo después de pronunciar el nombre observó a la muchacha—. Bra me habló de ti anoche.

Marron se sonrojó. ¡Qué dulce muchacho, el de esas historias que su papá le contaba de pequeña y que le tenían prohibido comentar con el Trunks que ella conocía! El viajero del tiempo que los había salvado de la desdicha; el héroe del futuro. Y era igual a Trunks, ese que era como un primo al que veía en todas las reuniones familiares y con quien tenía, cada tanto, un poquito de diálogo, siempre permitido por la simpatía que Goten le tenía a ella, Goten el cable que podía unirlos de tanto en tanto. Emocionada por saber la historia de ese guerrero desde siempre por ser tan fundamental en la historia de amor de sus padres, por ver en sus ojos una franqueza tan encantadora, sonrió. Le extendió la mano y él la estrechó delicadamente.

Después, preguntas de los presentes se dirigieron al invitado: ¿y cómo han ido las cosas en tu tiempo? ¡Cuenta cómo derrotaste a Cell! ¿Era tan fuerte como el que conocimos aquí? ¿Y qué tal vas con tus entrenamientos? ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción de tu tiempo? Una mano le apretó el hombro.

—¡Vaya, has vuelto! ¿Cómo estás, Trunks?

Al ver al dueño de la voz, Trunks se sintió un niño: sin importar cuánto tiempo pasase, cuánto viviera en su vida, jamás dejaría de sentir, ante él, esa profunda admiración que su madre y su maestro le habían contagiado con esas historias que le contaban cada día.

—Señor Goku…

Éste apretó más su hombro y amplió la sonrisa que ya gesticulaba.

—Vegeta me dijo que te has vuelto más fuerte.

¿Su padre y el padre de Gohan, hablando? Trunks parpadeó repetidas veces.

—E-Eso espero… —susurró.

Un corto diálogo dio inicio: mi madre me contó lo del enemigo que enfrentaron hace unos años. ¿Majin Buu? Majin Buu, sí; me contó cómo fue que revivió, señor Goku. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Eso! Pues verás… Y mientras, detrás de la corteza de la más inmensa de las palmeras del jardín, el Trunks del presente observaba cada saludo con marcada meticulosidad. Miraba cada ademán de su contraparte con ojos que no paraban de indagar. Es un pobre diablo, se dijo; se la pasa sonrojándose y emocionándose.

¿Así de frágil iba a ser yo?

—¿Sabes? Gohan y yo hablamos la noche entera ayer. Me lo contó todo —dijo Goten tras él.

Trunks dio un respingo.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!

Agachado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas, Goten rio, sus ojos tan alegres que simulaban dos «U» invertidas. Se veía infantil, como siempre.

—Sal de aquí, niño.

—¡No! Déjame contarte todo lo que me contó Gohan. ¡Es digno de una peli de ciencia ficción!

Trunks le dio la espalda y continuó observando a su contraparte desde su escondite.

—No me interesa.

—Si no te interesara no estarías aquí escondido espiándolo, príncipe. Admítelo: estás celoso.

Trunks suspiró, su mirada clavada en la timidez que su contraparte denotaba ante Goku, con quien continuaba charlando de quién sabía qué.

—No seas absurdo —exclamó sin voltear hacia Goten en ningún momento—. ¡No estoy celoso! ¡No se trata de eso!

—¡Entonces deja que te cuente! Es una historia genial.

—Mamá ya me la contó.

—¿Todo todo todo te contó?

—Todo todo todo.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo quería contarte! ¡¿Te contó lo de Gohan?!

Trunks entrecerró los ojos. Sus manos se adhirieron a la corteza de la palmera.

—¿Gohan…?

—¡Sí! ¡El Gohan de su tiempo!

—Eh…

Y lo vio llegar.

Gohan, siempre vestido como un tremendo nerd a sus ojos, con esos pulóveres con cuello en «V», esos lentes de pasta y esa mirada de bonachón irremediable, apareció en medio de los invitados con una sonrisa radiante que sorprendió a quien espiaba la escena: Gohan nunca lo había mirado así. Entonces, vio cómo el hermano de su mejor amigo se fijaba en su contraparte; vio cómo su contraparte se paralizaba ante el hermano de su mejor amigo. Percibió la emoción de quienes observaban ese encuentro. ¡Hasta Goku lo contemplaba con alegría! Paralizados el uno ante el otro, su contraparte parecía domado por una profunda emoción. ¿Qué pasaba con Gohan?

¿Qué había con él?

Miradas, sonrisas, lágrimas al borde de los ojos de su contraparte, quien parecía intentar que no cayeran. Y Gohan, maduro, comprensivo, parecía aguardar, hasta que su contraparte no pudo más, y se abalanzó sobre Gohan, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo vio apretar los ojos, tanto que una lágrima cayó, lágrima que se limpió a sí mismo medio segundo después. Gohan palmeaba su espalda. La mano que acababa de limpiar la lágrima se convirtió en puño, se levantó y se posó sobre uno de los hombros de Gohan. En su brazo vio, por la tensión que denotaba, cuánto estaba apretando el puño en el aire, con qué ímpetu lo hacía.

Goten miraba la escena extrañamente enternecido. Sin dudarlo, contó lo que sabía:

—El otro Trunks quería mucho al Gohan de su tiempo. Era su maestro.

Y Trunks contempló el abrazo sumido en una inexplicable hipnosis.

—Gohan le enseñó a pelear. Además, eran muy unidos; eran como hermanos.

Y vio el puño apretado contra el hombro de Gohan. Al borde de los ojos, una nueva lágrima asomaba.

—El otro Trunks lo admiraba: Gohan era su héroe.

Y vio las manos de Gohan estrechando sinceramente a su contraparte, una sonrisa en los labios del hermano de su mejor amigo.

—Gohan murió cuando el otro Trunks tenía como trece años o algo así. Al parecer, fue muy duro para él.

Y vio cómo se separaban sólo para dedicarse miradas cargadas de cariño, respeto y admiración mutua.

—Es la primera vez que ve a este Gohan, el nuestro, crecido. Supongo que debe ser muy fuerte para él. Gohan le guarda mucho cariño al otro Trunks, eso me contó anoche.

Y vio cómo Gohan abría la boca.

—Trunks… —susurró.

—Gohan… —respondió el Trunks del futuro.

Ver a Gohan así, de treinta y tantos años, era demasiado para él: era como ver todo lo que su maestro podría haber sido de no morir aquella lamentable tarde lluviosa. Durante años, aunque intentaba recordar el rostro de su maestro, su sonrisa, su mirada cargada de esperanza, sólo podía hacer todo lo contrario: recordar su rostro sin atisbo de vida hundido en el charco de agua, los ojos blancos y la piel pálida y fría, muerta así como él. Sólo podía recordarlo así, muerto, convertido en un cadáver. Y entonces lo veía así, crecido, sin tanta musculatura, más débil en apariencia, pero tan lleno de vida como su contraparte solía estarlo. Estaba viendo una posibilidad de lo que su maestro pudo ser, a aquel pequeño y valiente niño de la batalla contra Cell, el guerrero al que más respetaba en el universo; estaba viendo al Gohan adulto que durante tanto tiempo no había sido capaz de ver en sus recuerdos. Lo mismo le expresaban los dos.

Gohan rio.

—Esta vez soy el mayor —dijo, y la voz era la misma que recordaba de su tiempo, la de su maestro.

Trunks se refregó los ojos con un brazo. Sollozó para obligarse a no llorar más, no así, no ante quien tanto le significaba, aquí y allá por igual.

—Me alegra mucho verte, Gohan… —farfulló Trunks en respuesta, sobrepasado como lo estaba desde que había descubierto el error de la máquina.

Tenía trece años, de nuevo. Ante él, los tenía.

—También a mí, Trunks. Siempre es un placer volver a verte.

Detrás de la corteza, el Trunks del presente no podía parpadear. La emoción de ese encuentro había sido intensa; era extraño ver que alguien que se veía idéntico a él y era él técnicamente, al mismo tiempo no lo era; ver que él sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien que no le generaba gran cosa en su propia vida.

Qué distinto había sido todo para los dos.

—Trunks, no sé qué te pasa, no lo entiendo muy bien —escuchó decir a Goten—, pero ese otro Trunks fue un héroe e hizo mucho por nosotros. ¡Si él no hubiera viajado al pasado yo no existiría! Ni tu hermana, ni mi sobrina, ni Marron… Y todos los que están allá estarían muertos.

»¿Has hablado con él?

»¿Por qué no hablas con él?

Y Trunks observó a su contraparte, quien dialogaba con Gohan y no abandonaba en ningún momento la emoción; continuaban brillándole en los ojos, esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos y tan distintos a la vez. Recordó a su padre: tu comportamiento es absurdo; tus celos son dignos de un crío. Recordó las palabras y la congoja le llegó.

—Déjame solo, Goten.

Su amigo amagó con quejarse, con contradecirlo, con repreguntar o argumentar; no dijo nada, nada más que lo último:

—Piénsalo, Trunks.

Se alejó de él, fue hacia su hermano y se presentó formalmente ante su contraparte. Trunks, el que había crecido junto a Goten, vio como éste le daba la mano y le sonreía, cómo le decía ¡me llamo Goten, mucho gusto! Siento mucho si mi comportamiento ayer…

—… fue inoportuno, pero no entendía nada. ¡Realmente lo siento! —dijo, y rascó su cabeza. Trunks del futuro vio en él una versión joven e inocente de Goku—. Gohan me habló de ti anoche. ¡Eres increíble! ¿De casualidad trajiste tu espada? ¡Gohan me dijo que peleabas con una espada y que era muy filosa y se veía genial! ¡Quisiera verla!

Y mientras lo escuchaba decir eso a la distancia, el Trunks del presente repasaba las palabras de su padre. Digno de un crío; celos dignos de un crío. ¿Eran celos?

¿Era envidia?

¿Qué era y por qué la furia lo llenaba al acercarse a una persona a la que tanto parecían apreciar los demás, a la que tanto parecían admirar?

* * *

Una mujer y una niña se le acercaron también. Reconoció a la pequeña de las fotos que Bra le había enseñado; verla le generó una emoción aún mayor que la que había sentido ante la pantalla de la tableta electrónica.

—Tú debes ser Pan —susurró agachado ante la niña.

—¡Y tú eres el otro Trunks! —exclamó la pequeña con entusiasmo plasmado en su mirada, tan negra como la de todos los Son; tan brillante, también—. ¡Papá me habló de ti anoche! ¡A mí y a Goten! ¡Y quiero ver qué tan fuerte eres! ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? ¡Soy muy fuerte!

Las palabras de Pan lo tomaron por sorpresa. ¿Pelear? ¿Ser fuerte? ¡Sonaba tan Goku! Rio atontado por lo dulce que esa niña le parecía, por lo encantadora que la sentía al mirarla fijamente.

—Luchadora, Gohan —susurró.

—Igualita a mi papá —respondió el orgulloso padre entre risas—. Y Trunks, ella es mi mujer…

Al levantar los ojos la vio y el rojo lo cubrió por completo. Era una mujer preciosa, de ojos claros y cabello negro, de sonrisa franca y encantadora. Nervioso, la saludó:

—Mucho gusto —murmuró asombrado.

—El gusto es mío, Trunks. Gohan me ha hablado de ti muchas veces… —dijo ella, y su voz era tan dulce como sus ademanes, como su mirada—. Mi nombre es Videl.

Le estrechó la mano, apenado, y una nueva emoción lo traspasó: Gohan también había formado una familia y era tan maravillosa como la que sus padres, su contraparte y Bra habían formado. Abrumado, miró hacia atrás: Goten, Chichi, Goku; todos reían. Las cosas siguieron su curso, los chistes de siempre hicieron reír una vez más, pero él se quedó en la emoción, en ver cómo todas esas personas que en su mundo habían muerto o bien no existían habían tenido una nueva oportunidad y la habían aprovechado cada minuto. ¡Hasta su enemiga mortal se veía encantadora junto a su hermosa hija y su orgulloso marido, que observaba a sus mujeres atontado por la felicidad! ¡Eso era! ¡Eran felices! ¡Eran felices y vivían en un mundo pacífico y amable, en un mundo que ya no lloraba por verse como un infierno en el espejo del cielo! ¡Un mundo feliz, lleno de paz y armonía! ¡Lleno de amor! ¡De luz!

Su madre lo miró un instante, adivinándole todo como en su futuro: y es gracias a ti, pareció murmurarle con las pupilas; todo esto, todos nosotros aquí, te lo debemos a ti.

¿Pero dónde estaba su contraparte, entonces? ¿Por qué el otro Trunks no parecía feliz?

Ahogado, se alejó del resto, caminó entre las palmeras y tras una se refugió. Otra vez esas malditas ganas de llorar como un niño, incapaz de comprender la oleada de sentires que lo llenaban y sobrecargaban, tan feliz que su cuerpo apenas podía soportarlo, sus emociones incapacitadas de sentir esa alegría sin sentir también a la culpa que lo subyugaba. Familias, alegría, sonrisas y amor; personas de bien que aún, por lo que le habían contado en desprolijos resúmenes que pronto se encargarían de ampliarle, seguían defendiendo a la Tierra de cada amenaza posible. Héroes de un mundo renovado donde la esperanza reinaba.

Un lugar demasiado perfecto para ser tolerado.

Un lugar al cual jamás pertenecería.

Se acurrucó contra corteza del árbol y respiró agitadamente. Temblaba de un frío inexistente tan agradable noche de sábado. ¡Tenía que ser mentira! ¡No podía ser gracias a él! ¡Eso era una vil mentira! Era por ellos, porque ellos lo habían logrado; él sólo había aportado, desde el más humilde lugar, un granito de arena con la esperanza de ayudar a la otra realidad a salvarse de la destrucción. ¡Nada más, nada! Nada más que eso, que hacer su aporte con sus convicciones como bandera. Nada más había hecho.

No le debían nada.

Una sombra lo tapó. Levantó los ojos apenas, y delante de él vio cómo una mano le extendía un paquete de cigarrillos abierto.

—¿Fumas?

Levantó del todo la mirada para reconocerlo, aunque la voz ya le hubiera dicho lo suficiente: era el otro Trunks. Altivo, lo observaba de pie, sin agachar nada más que las pupilas, que desde abajo, al Trunks del futuro, le remitieron a una sola cosa: su padre y la Habitación del tiempo, su padre victorioso destilando total desinterés, arrojándole burla con los ojos.

Trunks del futuro bajó la mirada.

—No, gracias. No… Yo no fumo.

—¿No?

—No. Mi madre fuma, pero a mí nunca me llamó la atención…

—Mi madre también fuma, y mi abuelo. Era casi cantado que iba a terminar fumando también. —El Trunks del presente tomó asiento ante el del futuro y lo contempló con pasmosa naturalidad, como si las escenas que habían vivido desde su llegada no hubieran acontecido; la mirada abrumó al viajero—. Pero bueno, si no quieres… —Guardó el paquete en un bolsillo de su jean.

Trunks del futuro volvió a bajar la mirada. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas se sentía capaz de articular palabra. ¿Qué hacer, qué decir? Su contraparte no le quitaba la mirada de encima y sentirlo sobre él lo intimidaba. Se odió por sentir rojas sus mejillas.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

La pregunta de su contraparte anuló al Trunks del futuro. Al notar el aburrimiento explícito en el rostro del Trunks del presente, amagó lo primero que le salió decir:

—¿Disculpa?

El aburrimiento se pronunció en el otro rostro.

—Estás aquí solo y escondido. ¿No crees que deberías estar allá con los demás?

»¿De qué te escondes?

El Trunks del futuro sintió cómo el mundo entero enmudecía, todo menos aquel que lo miraba, su reflejo distorsionado, su otra realidad.

—No me escondo. Es sólo que…

—Qué tímido eres. —Una sonrisa muy digna de Vegeta decoró la boca del Trunks del presente—. Déjate de tonterías y ve a disfrutar. Ya que estás aquí sería estúpido que no disfrutaras el momento. —Se levantó y le dio la espalda a su contraparte del futuro—. No pierdas el tiempo; estás pensando demasiado.

Los ojos del Trunks del futuro se ampliaron todo lo concebible. ¿Le estaba dando un consejo, sin más? ¿Era sincero o era cortesía? ¿Se burlaba de él como sentía que su papá lo hacía en el peor momento de la Habitación del tiempo?

Pensar demasiado, se dijo; ¿cómo había podido leerlo tan bien? ¡Era tan cierto! Estaba pensando demasiado, como siempre lo hacía, como era su costumbre desde la más tierna infancia, cuando veía muerte y destrucción y se rebanaba los sesos para ver cómo podía ayudar.

Se levantó también. Sonriente, dijo:

—Tienes razón. —Tragó saliva; su contraparte le daba la espalda—. Gracias por… tus palabras.

La respuesta fueron unos pasos alejándose y unos dedos rascando detrás de una oreja. Trunks del presente se alejó de él sin contestarle, sin aspavientos, deslizándose sin más. El Trunks del futuro lo sintió una suerte de aparición, como si ese corto aunque significativo diálogo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación. ¿Lo había sido? Escuchó a Bulma: ¡Trunks, los dos Trunks! ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Vengan! Cuando quiso buscar al otro, se dio cuenta de que ya no lo veía ni tampoco lo percibía por medio del ki. ¿Dónde…?

Una aparición, se dijo; una jugarreta. Era tan él y era tan poco él que creérselo empezaba no sólo a costarle, sino que además empezaba a enloquecerlo por la confusión que tan compleja situación le significaba.

* * *

El otro Trunks llegó a la mesa eventualmente; lo observó casi toda la cena. Estaban sentados en extremos opuestos, él junto a su hermana, su madre y Gohan; el otro, junto a Goten, el único al cual parecía dirigirle la palabra. Casi toda la mesa sólo a él, al Trunks del futuro, se dirigía.

Con timidez, el del futuro contestó preguntas, detalló hechos trascendentales de su tiempo; con paciencia y respeto, escuchó, casi siempre de Gohan, relatos de todo lo que allí había sucedido. Nombres como Bills, Wiss, Champa y Majin Buu se le hicieron familiares, y grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar viejos nombres reiterados: ¿Freezer había revivido? ¿Freezer? Increíble. Entusiasmado, escuchó sobre la fase Súper Saiyajin Dios y sobre su alternativa, el Saiyajin Blue. ¡Deberías intentar alcanzarlas, Trunks!, exclamó Goku con entusiasmo. No sé si pueda, respondió con la timidez acostumbrada. ¡Ah, no seas pesimista! Seguro la alcanzas; es cuestión de entrenar.

—Vegeta y yo podemos explicarte —finalizó Goku.

—¿Y a ti quién te invitó, Kakarotto? No tienes idea de cómo llegaste; yo se lo explicaré. Al fin y al cabo, tú no comprendes el concepto de «explicación».

—¡Ah, Vegeta! Gruñón como siempre.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

Risas de todos menos de las dos personas que se llamaban igual: Trunks del presente parecía no escucharlos; Trunks del futuro, anonadado, no sabía qué pensar. Era notoria la familiaridad entre su padre y su eterno rival; nunca se hubiera esperado que pudieran estar sentados en una misma mesa y tener un diálogo más o menos fluido. ¡Era inconcebible! Cuánta sabiduría, de repente, demostraba tener el tiempo: no sólo había muchas familias; los Guerreros Z, en sí, eran una gran familia, una unidad.

Los escuchó pelear como chiquillos unos momentos más; luego, los ojos se le volvieron a ir hacia su contraparte. ¿Ese diálogo había sucedido? Seguía sintiéndolo un fantasma, una presencia que le era ajena y familiar al mismo tiempo. Respiró hondo y dejó de observarlo; lo mejor sería mantener distancia de él, intentar no molestarlo, que no lo notara. Continuaba sintiendo que lo estaba importunando y esa sensación con nada se le quitaba, no importaba cuánto le dijeran los demás.

La cena terminó. En la sobremesa, más diálogos, más cosas, hasta que Goten puso un poco de música con permiso de Bulma y bailó con Bra justo como lo había prometido. Sonrió por la ternura que verlos le contagió: ese Goten era muy distinto a Gohan. Pese a que se le notaba carácter y era tan atolondrado como Goku, al mismo tiempo portaba una dulzura peculiar. Era una persona buena, de sentimientos nobles; se alegró al saber que su contraparte tenía, a su lado, un amigo tan adecuado, un equilibrio a su carácter frío y distante; un cable a la realidad.

—Me retiro, mamá —dijo al fin el del futuro, levantándose—. Quisiera descansar. Hoy entrené mucho y…

—Oh, cariño, ¿por qué no te quedas un poco más? ¡La estamos pasando tan bien!

La incomodidad impidió que el encanto de su madre lo indujera a otra respuesta.

—Lo siento. De verdad, será mejor descansar.

—Tan parecido a tu padre… ¡Qué antisociales son!

¿Parecido? Vegeta llevaba una hora desaparecido. El ki le indicaba que estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad. Sonrió; probablemente sí, los dos se parecían en eso. Reflexionarlo lo emocionó, la admiración hacia su padre intacta.

Besó a su madre, saludó a todos, aceptó cenar en casa de los Son durante la semana y se marchó al cuarto de huéspedes. Antes, una última mirada a su contraparte: charlaba con Marron, quien lucía sonrojada junto a él. Divina.

Diez minutos después estaba en la cama, listo para dormir. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y pensó en la aparición fantasmal de su contraparte. ¿Se parecerían en algo? ¿Al final, habría algo en común, algo de uno que remitiera al otro, algo que provocara una suerte de _déjà vu_ en las demás personas? Encontrarlo a uno y sentir que esa mirada ya se había suscitado, que ese sentir se había expresado en tiempos pasados. Sentir que, por conocerlo a uno, se los conocía a los dos. ¿Habría, en ellos, una esencia compartida?

Se durmió con este pensamiento en mente. Afuera, todos se retiraron y la familia se fue a dormir; todos, menos uno, quien ante el cuarto de huéspedes se decidió: abrió la puerta, la cerró y caminó lentamente, hasta alcanzar la cama. Veamos si tenemos alguna cosa en común o somos el agua y el aceite, se dijo al rozarle apenas un hombro al Trunks que dormía. Contrario a como hubiera sido la reacción del Trunks del presente, el del futuro despertó de un sobresalto, con nada.

—A mí hay que golpearme para despertarme —susurró quien pertenecía a esa realidad.

Trunks del futuro respiró agitado. Miró a su contraparte como a un espíritu.

—Los androides —afirmó—; los androides atacaban en cualquier momento. Nunca pude dormir profundo…

—Pues tendrás que aprender ahora que ya los mataste. Ya es hora de relajarse, ¿no crees?

La frase dejó atónito al viajero del tiempo. Asintió mecánicamente. Su contraparte, con el mismo gesto de aburrimiento que había adoptado ante él junto a la palmera, se puso una gorra negra y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha del chaleco de algodón negro que tenía puesto.

—Vístete —ordenó.

El Trunks del futuro parpadeó hasta enloquecer. ¿Qué…?

—¿Vestirme…?

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de su contraparte.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

Lo siguiente fue tan extraño que el Trunks del futuro apenas lo entendió: se vestía rápido aunque avergonzado con ropas oscuras mientras el otro, a sus espaldas, revolvía la ropa que su madre le había dado para su estadía accidental. Halló un chaleco parecido al que traía puesto y se lo lanzó hacia atrás.

—No sé cómo sea en tu tiempo —lo escuchó decir: la voz era igual pero el color de la voz era el opuesto; blanco y negro—, pero aquí soy famoso por ser el CEO de la empresa más poderosa del mundo: algunos fotógrafos me persiguen cuando salgo, así que lo mejor será que nos cubramos lo más posible. Para quienes no nos reconozcan pasaremos por gemelos, supongo.

Y Trunks del futuro no pudo disimular más:

—¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?

El otro Trunks lo observó como si estuviera diciendo una tontera; era la misma mirada que le dedicaba a Goten cuando no le entendía la travesura.

—¡Pues para charlar contigo! ¿Para qué más? —Lo vio sacar la billetera: acomodó dinero, se aseguró de tener la tarjeta de crédito y volvió a meterla en el bolsillo—. Anda, antes de que sea tarde.

Trunks del futuro cayó en la cama hasta sentarse.

—¿Antes de que sea tarde…?

—¡Tú apúrate y ya!

Inercia pura, Trunks del futuro terminó de vestirse. Se levantó, y uno observó al otro, y fue impresionante notar la similitud: estaban vestidos de manera muy similar.

—Siempre me ha gustado la ropa oscura —dijo el Trunks del presente—. Ya bastante colorinche tengo en la cabeza como para usar prendas de color.

¿Estaba siendo amistoso con él? Trunks del futuro se dio cuenta de que, muy a su manera, sí, lo estaba siendo. Respondió con cortesía:

—Supongo que me pasa algo similar. No me gusta… llamar la atención.

Vio una sonrisa satisfecha en la boca de su contraparte, la primera sonrisa que supo sincera de su parte.

—A mí tampoco me gusta —afirmó, y de pronto los dos encontraron, en el otro, una similitud.

Y una es mejor que ninguna, pensaron a la vez sin pensarlo en realidad.

Un poco más cómodos que al inicio, o eso sentía el Trunks del futuro, salieron del cuarto caminando despreocupadamente; por lo menos uno de los dos así si lo hacía. Si bien al Trunks del futuro le daba algo de vergüenza salir así, cuando la medianoche ya había pasado y todos dormían en la casa, el otro se mostraba tan convencido de lo que hacía que supo que salir no tenía nada de malo, que era algo normal allí. En eso pensó mientras caminaba detrás de su contraparte. Con la mirada perdida en la nuca idéntica, se vio afuera de la mansión.

—¿A-A dónde…? —intentó preguntar.

El otro ni se inmutó. Se limitó a contestarle sin voltear en ningún momento:

—¿A dónde van las personas los sábados en la noche en tu tiempo?

Trunks del futuro se llevó una mano a la nuca. La timidez que sentía era alevosa. Ese muchacho de reflejo inexacto lo intimidaba tanto como su padre.

E incluso más.

—Pues… Todo está destruido. Si bien las refacciones han avanzado, aún no hay muchos lugares a los cuales ir.

—Ah.

¿Qué proferir ante una respuesta tan seca? El del futuro sintió el mismo aburrimiento que le había descubierto en los ojos entintando su voz. No sólo se sentía intimidado; se sentía infantil e inferior, tonto. Lo vio sacar una cápsula y accionarla: salió un aero-jet plateado, moderno y de espectacular diseño.

—¿Te gustan las naves? —preguntó Trunks del presente.

—Me… Me encantan.

—Esta la diseñé yo. —Trunks del futuro abrió los ojos desmedidamente al escucharlo, aunque quien hablaba nunca lo notó—. La fabriqué con mi abuelo cuando cumplí dieciocho.

—¿Tú la diseñaste? Es increíble…

—¿No diseñas tus naves?

—A veces —admitió, sonrojado—, pero no tenemos materiales suficientes para fabricarlas. Por lo general paso mi tiempo arreglando las que tengo…

La respuesta del Trunks del presente fue un notorio silencio. ¿Qué pensaría? Finalmente avanzó, abrió las puertas, entró de lado de piloto y le dejó el lugar de copiloto listo. Una vez acomodados, arrancó el motor y el aero-jet voló a toda velocidad.

Trunks del presente encendió el estéreo.

—¿Qué música te gusta? —preguntó. Su voz continuaba siendo seca, de sentir indescifrable.

—Bueno, eh… —Trunks del futuro se revolvió en su asiento. Los ojos intentaron concentrarse en el cielo nocturno estrellado bellamente y no en aquel que tenía al lado. ¡Lo ponía nervioso! ¡Demasiado nervioso!—. La música que pasa la radio está bien…

El del presente contuvo una risa.

—Déjame adivinar: en tu tiempo, como los androides lo destruyeron todo, no hay músicos nuevos; escuchan la música vieja de antes de que naciéramos, como de la década del cincuenta.

—Exacto…

Trunks del presente tocó unos botones y una música que el otro no conocía sonó. Aunque tenía un ritmo pegajoso, algo se sentía melancólico en su melodía.

—Esto es hip hop. No es que me guste demasiado algún género en específico, pero la música me ayuda a no estresarme.

—Co-Como los cigarros…

—Claro. ¡Qué buena idea! —Sacó el paquete de su bolsillo, extrajo un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca—. ¿No quieres probar?

—No, de verdad. Gracias, es que… no me gustan.

—A papá tampoco le agradan: odia que mamá y yo fumemos.

—Me imagino…

Lo miró de soslayo, el del futuro al del presente: conducía con cierto aire de despreocupación, con los ojos fijos en el cielo que atravesaba con la nave. Mantenía el cigarro hacia afuera, la ventanilla abierta; sólo lo traía al interior cuando lo aspiraba. Estaba tan relajado como el otro nervioso.

Finalmente terminó el cigarro y lo dejó caer al vacío. Trunks del futuro odiaba el cigarrillo y en el fondo se lo quería decir a su contraparte: no fumes, te hace mal, a futuro puede provocarte muchos problemas de salud. Ni hablar de lo que afecta a tu condición de guerrero.

No dijo nada.

No se sentía con derecho a meterse en su vida; ya bastante se había metido con esa llegada accidental.

—Vi cómo miraste a Dieciocho cuando llegó. ¿Ella era tan mala, de verdad? Me cuesta creerlo.

La pregunta asombró a Trunks del futuro. Asintió, serio; se sujetaba el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas en pos de no sentirse tan nervioso. Contrario a lo que parecía provocar en su contraparte, esa extraña música de tono dramático y sonidos que no parecían provenir de instrumentos acrecentaba su estado. Quiso comentarlo, no me agrada esta música; se calló una vez más.

—Bueno… —dijo, dispuesto a contestar su pregunta—. La verdad es que… —Rememoró, sin palabras: ¿dijo que lo había visto mirarla? ¿Acaso lo había visto todo a la distancia? Los nervios, a la par del coro dramático de la canción, se le potenciaron aún más—. Ella no es aquí la que era en mi tiempo: allá, ella era una asesina.

—Y aquí es una _milf_.

—¿Eh?

Trunks del presente largó una carcajada.

—¡¿No sabes lo que es una _milf_?! ¡No lo puedo creer! Aquí le decimos así a las madres sexis.

—¿Se-Sexis…? —Trunks del futuro se convirtió en un adorable tomate. Su contraparte lo miró por el rabillo del ojo; rio otra vez.

—Vamos: no me niegues que es guapa.

—Lo… ¡Lo es…! Pero… Krilin…

¡Cada vez se ponía más rojo! Trunks del presente se le rio en la cara sin recaudo alguno.

—¡Oh, vamos! Estamos en confianza, me lo puedes decir: es muy sexi y envidio a Krilin con toda mi alma. ¡¿Cómo hizo?! Si cuando Marron crezca se parece por lo menos un poquito a la madre no dudaré en atacar.

—¡¿Qué?!

Carcajadas del Trunks del presente llenaron el mundo y taparon la música, todo, menos el corazón desbocado por la vergüenza del otro Trunks.

—¿Q-Qué edad tiene Marron?

—Mmm… —Trunks del presente se tomó medio minuto para responder—. Ah, sí: cinco menos que yo. Tiene diecisiete.

—Ah. Parecía más… pequeña.

—Parece de trece y a los trece parecía de ocho, pero es guapa.

—Sí, lo es…

Trunks del presente volvió a espiar a su contraparte: el otro Trunks tenía el rostro hacia abajo. Sonreía absurdamente, apenado, con las mejillas rojas aún. Pensó en provocarlo, en llevarlo al límite de los nervios, en hacer que se soltara, pues no lo estaba haciendo… ¡Y claro! Sabía perfectamente qué contarle para incomodarlo del todo. Lo hizo con la vista al frente:

—Aunque si te soy sincero, mi favorita es Videl. Oh, qué mujer…

El rostro del otro pareció explotar.

—¡¿La mujer de Gohan?!

—¡Claro! Es hermosa, _hermosaaa_. Y cada año que pasa se pone mejor. Tengo debilidad por las chicas de cabello negro y ojos claros.

—Pero…

—¡Ah, vamos! ¡Te vi cuando la conociste! ¡Te pusiste tan rojo como ahora lo estás! Dime si no te pareció guapísima.

De hecho, sí, eso le había parecido.

—Pero es que… es la mujer de Gohan.

—¿Y? ¡Es sólo una fantasía, oye! Relájate, ¿quieres? No te lo tomes tan a pecho, ni que fuera a robársela a Gohan o algo parecido…

—Ah… —Deseando que ese muchacho de inquebrantable actitud y notorio capricho no fuera capaz de algo semejante, cambió el tema—: ¿Dices que te gustan las chicas de cabello negro y ojos claros…?

—Definitivamente: me vuelven loco... —dijo, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra—. ¿La tuya también?

—Mmm… No me he puesto a pensarlo.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —contraatacó el del presente, extrañado.

—Eh…

—Eres raro, hombre.

El del futuro no pudo replicar: la nave descendió de golpe. Estaban ante la puerta de un bar. El hip hop, al fin, se detuvo. Suspiró.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó el Trunks del presente.

¿Se había dado cuenta de su sutil fastidio? Aunque avergonzado, el del futuro lo admitió:

—No mucho…

—Okey…

Bajaron: Trunks del futuro supo, ante la puerta de ese sofisticado bar, que nunca en la vida había estado en un lugar así. ¡En su tiempo no había nada que se le pareciera! Era como una casa antigua, antigua para lo que era ese tiempo, de ventanas inmensas y espacios amplios. En la puerta había un guardia vestido de riguroso negro, y dentro se llegaban a notar enormes lámparas que arrojaban luces rojas al lugar. Cuando entraron, notó la decoración anticuada acentuada en cada esquina: sillas de madera, mesas pequeñas y cuadradas, empapelados estilo rococó, columnas de bordes especialmente ornamentados. Junto a una de las columnas se situaron: más allá, una pequeña pista de baile. Tomaron asiento de cara a ésta, uno junto al otro, sin enfrentarse. Trunks del futuro espió a su contraparte: movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción que sonaba.

—¿Qué vendría a ser este… estilo de música? —preguntó el más tímido de los dos sintiéndose un imbécil por entender tan poco del tema.

—Electrónica.

—Ah…

—¿Qué tomamos, Trunks? Dime: yo invito.

El del futuro lo miró a los ojos: su contraparte se veía animado, casi hasta entusiasmado, con ánimos de pasarla bien. Desconcertante fue escucharlo decir su nombre, el de los dos, y que el hecho de escucharlo de su propia voz, porque sus voces eran idénticas, no le generara extrañeza: sentía que su propio nombre le pertenecía; sentía, de igual forma, que ese nombre también le pertenecía a él.

¡Cuánta confusión!

—Eh… —farfulló. Odió más que nunca a sus mejillas por estar rojas una vez más.

—¿Qué te gusta tomar? ¿Cuál es tu trago favorito?

—¿Trago…?

—Alcohol.

—Ah… Eh… —El del futuro sujetó la visera de la gorra y se la bajó aún más—. No bebo.

Carcajadas recibió por respuesta, como en aquella cuestión de ¿cómo era? ¿ _mill_? ¿ _mils_?

—Déjate de ser chistoso, niño: ¡¿cómo que no bebes?!

—No. De verdad, no…

—¿Nada?

—Nada de alcohol.

—¿Ni una cerveza?

—No…

Y se bajó la visera más aún.

—¿Pero lo has probado, por lo menos?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—En mi tiempo, por la delicada situación provocada por los androides, mucha gente sufre adicciones. Drogas, alcohol, cigarrillos…

—Ajá…

—Nunca probé nada de eso; mi deber era entrenar. Lo es. Por eso es que… me evito esas cosas.

—Tomar una cerveza con alguien un sábado por la noche en un bar no te hace alcohólico, ¿sabes? Suenas a esos padres ultra-conservadores que se indignan porque una canción de un grupo de rock dice «tetas». Ok, entiendo que no quieras caer en una adicción, pero tampoco exageres: una cosa es que no te guste; otra, que no lo pruebes por mero prejuicio.

¡¿De qué le estaba hablando?! Trunks del futuro sintió que había sonado, quizá, como un amargado. Se lo solían decir personas que se lo cruzaban en el refugio, en los locales donde conseguía víveres, en todos lados: ¡qué amargado eres! Diviértete un poco. Ya bastante tenemos con los androides para encima no divertirnos con nada.

¡Relájate de una vez, Trunks!

Sorprendido, se percató del detalle: «relájate», lo mismo que su contraparte le había dicho que hiciera ante la situación.

Relajarse: imposible en alguien como él.

—Sé que aquí es normal, pero… Es que allá, en mi tiempo, no hay…

—¿Bares?

—No hay.

—¡¿Ninguno?!

—No…

—Mmm… ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

—Eh, fresa.

—Igual yo: herencia de mamá. —Levantó una mano y una preciosa mujer, la mesera, vestida con una camisola negra y unas botas de cuero, acudió a ellos. El Trunks del presente le sonrió con cierta galantería que al Trunks del futuro le pareció extraña: era como verse a sí mismo fuera de personaje—. Dos daiquiris de fresa, por favor.

La mesera asintió y se marchó.

Trunks del futuro abrió la boca; estaba tan desconcertado que tardó en armar en su cabeza la oración que quería proferir. No llegó a decir nada; el otro Trunks lo interrumpió:

—Antes de que me preguntes, señor «en mi tiempo eso no existe»: el daiquiri es un trago, y sí, tiene alcohol. No mucho, pero tiene alcohol.

»Tú relájate de una vez, anda, y deja de pensar.

Una pena indescriptible y sin motivo aparente invadió al Trunks del futuro. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó sus brazos. Bajó la cabeza.

Los siguientes minutos fueron silenciosos: Trunks del futuro escuchaba a su contraparte tararear alguna que otra canción, le veía mover los dedos sobre la mesa, inquietos y al ritmo de cada melodía; lo veía, por el rabillo del ojo, moviendo la cabeza como cuando llegaron; notaba, al observar sus ojos, cómo miraba el panorama sin mirarlo en realidad.

—Oye… —susurró.

Trunks del presente ni lo miró; siguió golpeteando los dedos contra la mesa, siempre al ritmo de la canción del momento.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué, si tú…?

—Porque quería hablar contigo. ¿Por qué me lo sigues preguntando si ya te lo dije?

El del futuro quiso indagar pero sentía en su cabeza un desorden atroz que no le permitía encontrar las palabras que necesitaba pronunciar.

—¿Para qu…? —farfulló.

—¿Para qué? —Trunks del futuro asintió—. Pues…

La mesera llegó y los interrumpió: trajo los tragos, los posó sobre la mesa y se retiró en un ademán de respeto. Trunks del futuro observó el daiquiri extrañado, abstraído por completo de esa realidad desconocida. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué quería hablarle? ¿Para qué? Al notar que su contraparte no respondía, buscó llenar el silencio con lo que fuera:

—Yo… —susurró el del futuro. Los nervios crecían sin parar y la música electrónica o como se llamase no lo estaba ayudando; parecía acelerarlo más de lo que podía soportar—. Oye, T-Trunks… —¡Cuánto le costaba y cuán obvio era que _debía_ llamarlo así!—. Siento mucho si mi llegada fue inoportuna para ti. Es que la máquina se dañó y… Y yo no…

—Ya sé lo que te pasó; ahórrate las explicaciones.

—Lo siento…

—No pidas perdón. ¿Para qué?

¿Era molestia lo que traslucía en su contraparte? El del futuro vio cómo el del presente sujetaba el sorbete que traía el trago y bebía. Miraba fijamente la pista y parecía tan aburrido como siempre.

—Pues porque esta es tu realidad. Yo no pertenezco aquí; estoy invadiendo tu espacio.

Los dedos dejaron de golpetear la mesa.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy exagerado —dijo el del presente. No miraba a su contraparte—. Digo: sí, fue extraño llegar a casa luego de trabajar todo el día y encontrar a mi maldito clon, ¡como si me hubieran robado las células y me hubieran clonado así, tal cual! ¡…Hasta mi lunar de nacimiento tienes! ¡¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?! ¿Qué me lo tomara bien? No, no pude: fue demasiado extraño para mí, enterarme de un segundo al otro de que resulta ser que un sujeto que soy yo y no soy yo al mismo tiempo vino una vez al pasado para cambiar el futuro.

»Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte.

»Ya llegaremos a esa parte.

El del futuro no supo qué hacer. Miró el trago y, imitando al otro Trunks, sujetó el sorbete y bebió. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo delicioso que era el daiquiri. Ante el vaso sonrió casi sin darse cuenta.

—Entonces… —respondió—. Trunks, dímelo. Dime lo que desees. Te escucho.

Pues, de un segundo al otro, se daba cuenta de que no estaba pasándola mal: ese muchacho era distinto a él, mucho, quizá demasiado, pero no era mala compañía. Ese aburrimiento, ese tono antipático al charlar, esa mirada esquiva, como enojada, como fastidiada; en sus actitudes había sinceridad; en la sinceridad, carisma.

La estaba pasando bien con él.

El del presente le dio otro trago al daiquiri. Después, habló:

—Quiero saber más sobre ti.

El del futuro se hizo unos centímetros hacia atrás. ¿Estaba sonrojado? ¿De nuevo?

—¿De mí?

—¡Sí! Quiero entenderte, porque te juro que no te entiendo.

Sí: estaba más sonrojado que nunca.

—No… No hay mucho por entender.

—Créeme: lo hay. —El del presente se terminó el trago. Pidió otro y no volvió a hablar hasta que la camarera se lo trajo—. ¿Así que no hay bares en tu tiempo?

Trunks del futuro clavó los ojos en la mesa y no los alejó de allí en lo subsiguiente. Sólo se movía al respirar, el subir y bajar de su pecho la única evidencia de vida. Y el rojo de su rostro, claro. Y el daiquiri que, lentamente, bajaba.

—No. No hay bares ni restoranes. No hay sitios a los cuales ir… —El tono se oscureció, se tornó un susurro de dolor, de angustia—. Los androides lo destruyeron todo.

—¿Y cómo vive la gente allá?

—En refugios. Bueno, ahora empezamos a expandirnos, a medida que se construyen casas y edificios, pero mucha gente continúa, hasta hoy, viviendo en refugios.

—¿Y cómo son esos refugios? ¿Tú vives en uno con mamá, la «mamá» de tu tiempo?

—Sí. El nuestro lo construimos debajo de la Corporación Cápsula. Si bien vienen y van algunas personas, por lo general estamos solos. En otros refugios, hechos en antiguos estacionamientos, depósitos, fábricas, donde se puede, viven muchas personas.

—¿Cuánto es «muchas»?

—Cientos.

—Ajá… ¿Y nadie se reúne a hacer fiestas o algo así?

—Bu-Bueno… Sí, sí hacen fiestas. A veces organizan fiestas o se reúnen en antiguos locales abandonados a divertirse juntos.

—¿Y tú no vas?

—No.

—¿Nunca has ido?

—Alguna que otra vez, pero no me quedo mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo que entrenar.

—Ajá… —Trunks del presente le dio otro buen trago al daiquiri. Siguió; el otro Trunks era una especie de estatua—. ¿Y es verdad lo que dijiste durante la cena? ¿No hay escuelas? ¿Nadie estudia?

Sorprendido por saber que su contraparte le había prestado completa atención durante la cena con los Guerreros Z, esbozó una sonrisa. Tímida, pero sonrisa al fin. El del presente notó la sonrisa: por algún motivo, le remitió a algo, a alguien.

¿A quién?

Aun sin saber exactamente a quién, sonrió también en respuesta, aunque a su manera: soberbio, confiado, el príncipe y el líder. El opuesto.

—No hay escuelas, ni hospitales, ni lugares en los cuales divertirse, ni parques, ni nada: salir a la calle era demasiado peligroso cuando _ellos_ aún vivían; salir era arriesgar la vida. Con respecto a las escuelas, los niños aprendían de los adultos. Yo, sin ir más lejos, aprendí todo de mi mamá.

—¡¿Clases con mamá?! ¡Qué aburrido! Aunque mamá no es tonta: ¡la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que, incluso en la difícil situación de tu tiempo, te instó a salir y divertirte y no encerrarte todo el maldito día a entrenar!

El del futuro tragó saliva: atrapado, se dijo.

—La conoces… bien.

—¡Ja! No en vano crecí con ella, oye. Mamá no es de las que se dan por vencidas.

La sonrisa del Trunks del futuro se amplió. Sintió que captaba a su madre, que aquí y allá ella siempre era lo mismo, Bulma en esencia, la leona que a todo era capaz de enfrentarse. Saber que él sentía lo mismo al analizarla, que veían lo mismo en ella, en ellas, lo condujo a una alegría indescriptible. ¡Es que era tan curioso! Y divertido, y conmovedor; que ella fuera, sin importar la realidad, la mejor de todas.

Que ellas tuvieran, en común, la esencia que más admiraba en el mundo.

—¿Acerté? ¡Acerté! —exclamó el del presente al notar cómo su contraparte asentía lentamente—. ¿Y por qué no le haces caso? Sé que mamá es pesada, que es desfachatada y no le importa nada porque está completamente loca, pero creo que en esto tiene razón: ¡deberías salir más! ¿O acaso los androides no llevan tiempo muertos ya?

Trunks del futuro se supo atrapado una vez más. Respondió con franqueza, destilando madurez:

—Llevan muertos un par de años, sí.

—¿Y entonces?

—Tenía que entrenar. Cell aparecería en cualquier momento y…

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó el del presente, un codo sobre la mesa y el rostro recostado en la palma de la mano, inclinado hacia su contraparte.

El del futuro tosió luego de darle un sorbo demasiado largo al daiquiri.

—Y tenía que ayudar en la reconstrucción de la Tierra. Buscar sobrevivientes en los sitios más remotos, ayudarlos, cooperar con las cosas pesadas, con los materiales de construcción.

—Y entrenar.

—Y entrenar…

—¿Y ahora? Cuando vuelvas a tu línea, quiero decir: ¿qué harás? ¿Te lo has planteado?

Trunks del futuro palideció. El del presente se sonrió, satisfecho: acababa de atraparlo del todo.

—Pues… Eh, bueno, entrenaré.

—¿Y qué más?

—Ayudaré a las personas.

—¿Y qué más…?

—Estás poniéndome nervioso.

—Bah, no te pongas nervioso, no tienes por qué. Sólo respóndeme, Trunks…

Algo en el tono de su contraparte intimidó a Trunks del futuro: en su tono había cierta ¿perversidad? Escucharlo era como escuchar a su padre en la Habitación del tiempo: eres débil, sabandija. ¿Acaso crees que podrás derrotarme?

Irregular su respiración, buscó consuelo en un trago de daiquiri que en nada lo ayudó.

—Yo… —murmuró—. Ya te respondí, Trunks. No hay más por decir al respecto.

—¿Qué más harás?

—Basta.

—Anda, dime; si no me dices, voy a ponerme a suponer.

Juraba que la voz del Trunks del presente fluctuaba, metamorfoseaba. Se iba a Vegeta y volvía al tono que se conocía, el suyo, aun cuando la esencia no fuera la misma.

No era como su madre: nada imperaba especialmente en los dos.

—¿Qué cosa? —indagó—. ¿Qué es lo que supones?

—Pues lo obvio: no tienes ni la más puta idea de lo que vas a hacer cuando vuelvas, Trunks. ¿Y sabes qué? Haces mal: sí, ayudar es importante, entrenar para estar preparado a cualquier eventualidad es importante, asegurarte de que todo esté bien es importante, pero tan concentrado en…

Y se detuvo.

Y sonrió absurdamente.

—¿Qué…? —farfulló el del futuro, confundido por la inaudita emoción que su contraparte destilaba.

La sonrisa, faltaba más, se agigantó.

—¡Eres igual a _él_! ¡Es a _él_ a quien me recuerdas!

La confusión se triplicó en el rostro del futuro.

—¿A quién…?

El del presente rio.

—Te lo explicaré en casa, cuando volvamos. ¡Ahora déjame decirte lo que te decía!

—¿Qué cosa…?

Sucedió en un segundo: el del presente volteó hacia él y lo hizo voltear al sujetarlo de los hombros. Lo miró con fijeza extrema, una sonrisa en su boca.

—¡Estás cometiendo un error! Eso es lo que intento decirte, que te estás equivocando. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque estás pensando demasiado en los demás y no estás pensando en ti! Me di cuenta de ello cuando te observé con los demás, cuando te escuché hablar en la mesa, incluso escuchándote aquí.

»No te entendía, no entendía tu motivación, por qué hiciste todo eso si no iba a repercutir en tu vida, por qué cambiaste nuestras vidas y nos diste una segunda oportunidad cuando tú no ibas a tenerla. ¡No entendía por qué te miraban así, por qué te admiraban tanto, por qué todos demuestran cuánto les importas, cuánto te respetan y cuánto te recuerdan…! ¡Hasta mi papá! Y papá es duro como una piedra aun cuando se ha aflojado bastante, pero… ¡Bah! No te entendía, Trunks.

»Y creo que ahora comienzo a entenderte.

La sonrisa pasó de una llena de actitud a una franca, sincera. El del futuro estaba descolocado ante tanta palabra. No comprendía bien, pero al mismo tiempo sí lo hacía.

Así como cuando su madre le agradeció con los ojos por todo lo que había hecho por ellos supuestamente, la sobrecarga de información lo abrumó.

—No entiendo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—No entiendo por qué me dices todo esto…

—¡Porque te desprecias! Y soy demasiado engreído como para comprender que mi otro yo se desprecie a sí mismo. ¡No entiendo por qué alguien como tú, que ha hecho tanto, que se ha sacrificado tanto y con tal desinterés, porque lo que hiciste por esta realidad fue desinteresado, puede despreciarse así!

»¡¿Por qué diablos te desprecias?!

»¿Por qué lo haces, si eres un valiente…?

»Un héroe…

»Un salvador.

Como _él_ , como Tapion, se dijo el Trunks del presente al final, para sí mismo, para nadie más, entornando una sonrisa por el mero recuerdo de su _hermano_ mayor.

Al ver cómo su contraparte dejaba de mirarlo, cómo se revolvía en el asiento, incómodo, consternado por ver herida la matriz de su punto más débil, se dijo que sí, que era muy parecido a Tapion, que cargaba demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, que era un héroe, pero a diferencia del guerrero de Konnatsu no era capaz de verlo en su reflejo, quién era, qué significaba. Era humilde, demasiado, y su fortaleza era su debilidad.

La empatía.

Sentir tanto a los demás y querer dar su vida por todos.

Bien sabía reconocer a un valiente: Tapion lo era, lo fue cuando le extendió la espada y le dijo que debía cortarlo para que Hildegan desapareciera; Goten lo era, Goten con lágrimas en los ojos en la Habitación del tiempo, haciendo movimientos de precalentamiento y decidido a matar a Majin Buu aun cuando sólo tuviera siete años; su padre, por sobre todos, lo era, su padre abrazándolo por primera vez en el campo de batalla, despidiéndose para sacrificarse y derrotar a ese maldito demonio.

Y él, su contraparte, un valiente que ni un ápice de ego tenía adentro, que no sabía pensar en primera persona del singular, que no tenía idea de cómo empezar a disfrutar de la vida que se merecía, una vida llena de paz, de felicidad.

Por eso le había tenido celos e incluso un poco de envidia: porque era el héroe que él, de niño, siempre había deseado ser. El que no había sido.

El que fue en otra realidad.

—¿Por qué te desprecias, Trunks?

—Porque los derroté, lo sé, pero no lo hice a tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tuvieron a la humanidad sometida durante más de dos décadas y yo no fui capaz de derrotarlos antes, de ayudar a Gohan a derrotarlos, de evitar todo lo malo que nos hicieron.

—Pero lo hiciste, al fin y al cabo.

—Pero el daño ya está hecho. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, en que el daño está hecho y no me alcanzará la vida para repararlo.

—Eso no es tu culpa.

—Sí lo es: yo era el único que podía. Cuando Gohan murió, cuando lo encontré en la lluvia…

—¿En la lluvia?

—En la lluvia, muerto… Cuando lo encontré…, ese día me convertí en la última esperanza.

—Es un ladrillo demasiado pesado para una sola persona, Trunks.

—Aunque lo sea, no me importa. No me duele dar mi vida por la paz de mi tiempo; la daré con gusto en nombre de todos, de papá, de Gohan, de los demás… ¡Lo haré con gusto! ¡Es lo único que quiero! ¡Que todo esté bien! ¡Qué ya no volvamos a vivir en ese infierno nunca más!

Al final, la garganta cedió, la voz se quebró y mucho más quedó dicho por ello, de manera implícita. Trunks del presente supo, al escuchar la vehemencia, la desesperación de su contraparte, que realmente creía cada palabra que pronunciaba, que no mentía, que no fingía para quedar bien o para dar una imagen falsa de su propia persona; estaba siendo honesto de la forma más brutal en que un ser humano puede serlo: cuando pronuncia la verdad de lo que siente.

Y eso era admirable.

En un mundo tan falso y tan ruin, tan lleno de injusticias y de problemas y de excesos y de mentiras, que alguien creyera de una manera tan idealista y genuina en la paz y la libertad, en la felicidad, le daba esperanzas de todo.

Le resignificaba la vida entera.

—Dime, Trunks: ¿quién crees tú que es el héroe aquí, en esta historia, en todo lo que ha sucedido con los androides, Cell y los viajes en el tiempo?

El del futuro, aunque desencajado por la emotividad del diálogo, no titubeó al dar su respuesta:

—Gohan.

—¿Qué Gohan?

—Los dos Gohan. El Gohan de aquí, porque derrotó a Cell e hizo desaparecer para siempre la amenaza de los androides. Y el Gohan de mi tiempo, mi maestro, porque si él no me hubiera entrenado, si no hubiera sacrificado su vida para para proteger a la Tierra, si él no me hubiera inspirado a darlo todo de mí, yo no estaría aquí.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

Las miradas se fijaron más en la otra. Por un breve instante, cada uno juró que el otro no parpadeaba.

—Tú. Técnicamente, nada hubiera sucedido sin ti.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por lo que te dije.

El del presente notó el nerviosismo y la incomodidad. No le importó en lo más mínimo. Continuó:

—No niego que Gohan, los dos, han tenido mucho que ver, ¿pero por qué quitarte crédito? ¿Por qué elegir despreciarte en vez de sentir orgullo por ti mismo?

—¿Orgullo…?

—Orgullo: deberías sentirte orgulloso por todo lo que hiciste. ¡Es decir…! ¡¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que has hecho?! ¡¿Eres capaz de comprenderlo, de analizarlo objetivamente?!

»¡Eres un valiente!

Trunks del futuro se hundió en el asiento. Ciertamente histérico, movió los ojos por todo el establecimiento, buscando escapar, dejar de escuchar lo que le decía el otro, dejar de pensar en ello, en su papel en esa historia, en las pupilas de su madre susurrando un gracias, en las hijas de Gohan y Krilin, en Goten, en la hermana de la cual no había podido disfrutar en su tiempo.

En su contraparte, conmovido ante él, orgulloso de él.

Agradecido.

—No soy un valiente; ¡pude haber hecho más! ¡Mucho más!

—¡No tiene nada de malo que pienses algo bueno de ti mismo! ¡Deberías dejar de despreciarte y valorarte un poco más!

—¡Pero…!

Y las manos del Trunks del presente lo jalaron hacia sus ojos de un segundo al otro, violentamente. Las miradas se reconectaron.

—Escúchame atentamente, Trunks —pidió el del presente al del futuro—, porque no lo voy a repetir: desde hace tiempo que me siento aburrido, disconforme, de mi trabajo, de las chicas, de mi familia, de mis amigos, ¡de todo! Y no sé; ahora siento que fui un ingrato, un crío como dice mi papá, que he estado desperdiciando mi vida en superficialidades, que mi vida vale más de lo que jamás pensé que valía y no la estoy aprovechando en nada más que en amargarme por tonteras y ahogar mi estrés en porquerías, en alejarme de todo en pos de no pensar más y estar tranquilo, cuando no lo estoy. ¡Nunca fui consciente de cuán grande es lo que tengo hasta que escuché esta maldita historia, hasta que te conocí y supe todo lo que habías hecho por mí! ¡De cuán importante es todo lo que me rodea y cuán poco lo he apreciado, tal vez! ¡Ah, me desespera! No entendía nada cuando te vi: al escuchar la historia, no pude soportar mi propia ingratitud, ¡me hirvió la sangre sentirme tan tonto!

»¡Lo que intento decirte es que te lo agradezco!

Los ojos de Trunks del futuro salieron de órbita por un instante. Al volver, se toparon con la emoción de los otros ojos, los del reflejo inexacto del otro Trunks. Éste último apretó sus hombros con vehemencia, apasionadamente.

—¿Agradecerme…?

La sonrisa del Trunks del presente parecía parpadear como un foco en mal funcionamiento, tintineaba y subyugaba al otro. Jamás, supo, iba a poder borrársela; era una sonrisa inolvidable.

—Me salvaste de ese infierno del que hablas y no tenías por qué hacerlo, porque no iba a repercutir en tu vida, como nos queda claro al ser el agua y el aceite, ¡porque lo somos! No obstante, lo hiciste: salvaste este mundo y también el tuyo. Y no lo hiciste porque era tu obligación, tampoco para quedar bien, para sentirte el puto amo, para posar, para lo que fuere; lo hiciste porque así lo sentiste.

»Eso es ser un valiente, un héroe, un salvador: hacerlo, por más cursi que suene, de corazón.

»Gracias, Trunks.

Sonrisa final y todo quedó dicho.

El del futuro derramó una lágrima y se la secó rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad de rodar por su rostro. Era lo más hermoso que le habían dicho en la vida, lo más perfecto y sentido, genuino que había escuchado sobre su propia persona. ¡Cuánto deseaba creérselo! ¡Creerse un valiente por todo lo que había hecho! ¡Y no!

—Sigo pensando que pude hacer mucho más.

—Pensar en las alternativas es en vano, idiota. ¿Para qué? Hiciste demasiado y nadie te lo pidió. ¿No te parece suficiente?

—No lo creo…

—Eres raro, de verdad.

Trunks del presente lo soltó. El del futuro se revolvió en el asiento una vez más. Tomó un trago del daiquiri, que pronto se terminaría si seguía así. El sabor dulce del trago lo encandiló por un maravilloso instante.

Qué placer.

¿Qué…?

—Déjate de tonteras, Trunks —pidió el del presente—. Ya: ya está hecho, ya pasó. No tienes que pensar en eso, en lo que pudiste haber hecho. Es como si yo me pusiera a pensar en todo lo que sería si fuera tú, ¡sería el héroe que soñaba ser de niño!: ¿de qué vale pensarlo, si jamás viviré tu vida? Estoy seguro de que entiendes lo que digo.

El del futuro asintió.

—Es como si yo me pusiera a pensar en ti —dijo, cabizbajo; la reflexión era más profunda de lo que era capaz de notar, de momento—. Podría envidiarte, odiarte y desear reemplazarte. Si fuera otra clase de persona, podría despreciarte al punto de volverme loco por hacerlo: ¡tienes todo lo que nunca tendré! Una familia completa, una hermana, una vida tranquila…

—¿«Tranquila»? Me subestimas. E idealizas esta realidad, por cierto. Pero sí, entiendo a lo que vas, y déjame decirte que si yo fuera tú y tú fueras yo te odiaría. Estaría enfermo de envidia, rebalsado. ¡Querría matarte! No soportaría la vida que tú llevas, ese futuro que describes, los refugios, los cadáveres, no poder salir a la calle… ¡No lo soportaría! Y me impresiona que seas sincero, porque sé, por algún motivo, que lo eres, que dices la verdad: ¡no sientes envidia de mí!

Al del futuro no dejaba de asombrarlo: el otro Trunks lo leía a la perfección, era capaz de adivinar lo que decía y lo que no, de notar cada letra que se escribía en sus pupilas, lo que era descifrable y lo que no. ¡Todo! Lo leía todo; poco tenía que esforzarse, en sus silencios y su timidez innata, para hacerse entender ante él. Sonrió apenas.

—No ganaría nada con tenerte envidia.

—Yo tampoco ganaría nada —respondió el del presente—, pero te la tendría. —Se terminó el segundo daiquiri y abandonó el vaso sobre la mesa, vacío—. Por eso digo: no deberías pensarlo tanto; deberías relajarte y dejar de sumarte responsabilidades, hacerle caso a mamá allá y distraerte un poco, disfrutar más de la vida.

»Te lo ganaste, me parece.

El del futuro, nuevamente intimidado por la mirada hipnótica de su contraparte (¿así se sentiría mirarlo a los ojos a él, también?), le dio un sorbo más al daiquiri. Increíblemente, los vasos ahora lucían idénticos, como ellos en la superficie: vacíos los dos.

—¿Quieres otro?

—Eh…

—¡Oh, vamos! Yo me tomaré otro y deberías hacerlo también: ¡tiene muy poco alcohol, créeme! No tiene nada de malo.

El del futuro cedió entre risas confusas, nerviosas.

—E-Está bien…

De nuevo: llamar a la mesera, pedirle galantemente dos daiquiris más, verla irse, verla regresar, recibir los tragos, verla irse una vez más. Trunks del presente bebió; el otro no tocó el trago.

—En definitiva —continuó el del presente—, pienso que, ahora que derrotaste al último enemigo que te quedaba, deberías plantearte pensar en ti mismo, aunque sea un poco. No debes sentirlo un acto egoísta. Y si de casualidad te estoy entendiendo bien, veo que te genera una culpa que no comprendo. ¡Déjate de hacer eso! Hiciste todo cuanto pudiste y de seguro, en tu tiempo, eres el héroe de todos.

—Eh… No. De hecho, no. —Trunks del futuro bajó la mirada una vez más, apenado.

—¿Eh?

—Sólo mi madre sabe que fui yo quien derrotó a los androides y Cell. Nadie más lo sabe; me mantuve en el anonimato.

La mandíbula del Trunks del presente pareció soltársele. Estaba pasmado, quizá exageradamente.

—¡Pero…!

—No es algo de lo que quiera jactarme, no me parece justo ni adecuado; prefiero permanecer así. No… —Se sonrojó, de nuevo—. No soy bueno para los halagos y esas cosas, para los agradecimientos. Nunca sé qué decir…

—¡¿Es broma?! ¡Serías, allá, más de lo que aquí es Mr. Satán! Y siendo un valiente tendrías chicas… ¡Chicas…! ¡Todas las que quieras! Claro que no puedo quejarme, por mi parte, porque siendo el CEO de la Corporación Cápsula soy popular entre ellas, pero tú… ¡Ah, deberías aprovechar! Estoy seguro de que eres tan popular entre ellas como yo lo soy. ¡Digo, _somos_ apuestos!

Trunks del futuro se limitó a escuchar a su contraparte dándole pequeños sorbos al trago. Al final, estaba tan rojo como las luces del bar, incluso más. Hundido en su trago, evadió la mirada del otro.

—¿No me vas a responder?

—No hay mucho por decir…

—¡Siempre dices lo mismo, y me parece que de tu tiempo hay demasiado por decir! ¡Ah, me exasperas, déjame decirte!

—Lo siento…

—¡Bah! No pidas disculpas: ¿cómo que no hay mucho por decir? ¿Me vas a decir que no sólo no sales a esas fiestas que hacen sino que además no saliste nunca con una chica? ¡No te lo voy a creer!

En el clavo: ese tema, para Trunks del futuro, era sumamente delicado. Le generaba la peor de las incomodidades, hablar abiertamente del tópico en el que más inexperto era: la mujer. El tópico en el cual no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia.

—Yo…

El rostro del otro Trunks se deformó por la impresión que lo embargó: lo había entendido.

— _Nah_ …

—Eh…

—¡No!

—Es que…

—¡¿Ni un beso?!

—N-No…

—¡¿ERES VIRGEN?!

Y el Trunks del futuro, en respuesta, se bebió la mitad del daiquiri de un trago. Al final tragó con dificultad.

—No… No hace falta que grites.

—¡ _No puedes_ ser virgen!

Varias personas los observaban. Aunque la música no le permitía a nadie más que al otro entender cada palabra que pronunciaban, se daban cuenta de los gritos, los captaban, y eso avergonzó más al ya avergonzado viajero del tiempo.

—Basta, por favor…

—¡Kamisama, quiero golpearte! ¡Quiero lanzarte un Final Flash! ¡No puedes ser virgen! ¡No puedes…!

Exasperado, el del futuro contestó impetuosamente, lejos del tono conciliador que siempre volcaba en sus dichos:

—¿Qué tiene de malo? En el futuro la calidad de vida deja mucho que desear y pasas la mayor parte del tiempo intentando sobrevivir. Además… ¡No sé! No quise, preferí esperar a que los androides murieran.

—Y resulta que murieron hace un par de años y tú sigues virgen.

El del futuro tragó saliva. Se sentía juzgado y no entendía por qué alguien debería reclamarle eso, haber esperado, haber temido llegar a esas instancias con una chica por los poderosos motivos que tenía para hacerlo.

—Sólo… ¡Sólo estoy esperando a la persona adecuada! No lo haría con cualquiera; no es mi forma de ser.

—¡Ah! ¡Deja de sonar como el maldito príncipe encantador por el que mueren las adolescentes! ¡Eres perfecto, maldita sea! ¡«Estoy esperando a la persona adecuada»! ¡«No lo haría con cualquiera»! —dijo, imitándolo en claro tono de burla—. ¡Ni pareces hijo de mamá! ¡¿Cómo pudiste privarte de eso?! Entiendo que sea peligroso, que la calidad de vida y blablablá, pero… ¡Pero…!

—No le veo lo malo. Yo… ¡No, no se lo veo!

—Yo sí se lo veo: te estás perdiendo de la cosa más malditamente genial de la vida y deberías avergonzarte de ello.

El del futuro se impresionó. Entonces pudo mirar a los ojos a su contraparte: Trunks del presente no se lo estaba tomando a broma; hablaba muy en serio.

—¿Qué…? —farfulló el viajero, más niño que nunca, más avergonzado de lo que había estado alguna vez ante su contraparte.

—¡Una chica, Trunks! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo genial que es estar dentro de una chica, de lo bien que se siente hacérselo y que lo disfrute?! Es genial, se siente bien, hace bien. ¡Es lo mejor!

»¡Lo que a ti te falta para sonreír un poco es hacerlo con una chica!

»Te lo aseguro: serás más feliz. El sexo hace feliz a la gente, por eso es que se lo reprime tanto.

En sus palabras, el del futuro encontró una extraña clase de sabiduría. Su madre nunca se había guardado nada, se lo había explicado todo y le había dado las recomendaciones debidas para no correr ningún tipo de peligro, pero no, él no había querido nunca. En principio, pensaba que era porque su madre lo presionaba. Lo hacía, de alguna forma: ¡cariño, la chica del otro refugio! ¡La chica del depósito de víveres! ¡La chica que rescataste la semana pasada! ¡La chica que…! Le hablaba de chicas muy seguido, se las señalaba, le decía que era apuesto y que ellas lo miraban. ¡Más de una vez, al ayudar gente a escapar de los androides, se había encontrado abrazando a una y había encontrado sonrojo al final, cuando ella lo soltaba y le agradecía por la atención! Sabía que lo miraban, que se le insinuaban, que le sonreían de manera especial por algún motivo ajeno a su comprensión dada la inmadurez que tenía para con la temática, pero…

—Pudiste hacerlo y no lo hiciste —dijo el del presente luego de darle otro sorbo al daiquiri—. ¿Por qué no?

Era cierto, admitió el del futuro avergonzado: pudo, sí, pero no quiso.

Pronto, triste, entendió que había evadido siempre ese contacto íntimo, y no sólo en lo que al sexo respectaba, sino también a las relaciones humanas en general. Amor, amistad; se había alejado de todo, por timidez, por torpeza, pero por sobre todo por una cosa en particular:

—Tenía miedo —afirmó.

—¿De qué? —preguntó el Trunks del presente, curioso por la inesperada respuesta.

—De perder a más personas importantes para mí…

El del presente sintió cómo la tristeza se adueñaba de su corazón. Lo último que le había dicho acababa de ayudarlo a comprender del todo el problema: su contraparte del futuro era una persona solitaria que sólo se dedicaba a entrenar y a procurar que todos estuvieran bien, a ayudar a las personas. La responsabilidad de un valiente ante una situación adversa, pensó al evocar a Tapion en su mente, es excesiva. No hay tiempo de disfrutar.

De nada.

—Goten me dijo que Gohan era tu héroe.

El del futuro esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo era. Lo es.

—Perderlo en combate te marcó para siempre, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa se borró.

—Sí.

El del presente sintió la fricción en su propio ceño expresando la tristeza que aún lo embargaba. Se sintió, básicamente, la peor mierda del universo.

—¿Vamos a casa?

El del futuro, al escuchar la pregunta de su contraparte, fue consciente de la música, de las personas que iban y venían, del entorno completo. Vio cómo una chica, pelirroja y despampanante, le regalaba una sonrisa pícara y le decía con los ojos que se acercase, seductora. La incomodidad retornó con fuerza.

—Claro…

* * *

No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el viaje, ni una palabra se pronunció hasta que estuvieron cerca de la Corporación Cápsula. En plena madrugada, la noche más profunda que nunca, la radio pasaba canciones y más canciones, de amor, de chicas que seducían chicos, de chicos que seducían chicas, de críticas de índole social, de bailar hasta que el mundo explote, de cualquier cosa. A menos de un kilómetro de la Corporación, otra clase de canción sonó: somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo pero bailamos con nuestros propios demonios, decía. La letra emocionó al Trunks del futuro. El del presente, al escuchar la letra de esa canción que detestaba desde que había sido la ganadora de un estúpido concurso musical de la televisión, resignificó lo que decía.

—Es pop. Odio el pop —dijo—. Pero la letra es buena.

El del futuro, como ausente aunque no fuera capaz de estarlo del todo, asintió.

—Sí, lo es…

Después llegaron. Entraron, caminaron por los pasillos y no fue hasta alcanzar la puerta del cuarto de Trunks del presente que se detuvieron. El del futuro suspiró. Lucía avergonzado.

—Gracias por la salida. Bu-Buenas noches…

Se dio vuelta, y una mano le sujetó el brazo. Al voltear hacia su contraparte, lo encontró con la misma sonrisa convencida de todo y todos que ya bien le había aprendido a reconocer. Vio cómo abría la puerta de su cuarto.

—Pasa.

—¿Eh…?

—Anda, pasa.

—Pero…

—Tú pasa. En serio.

Aunque sin estar del todo seguro de por qué lo hacía, Trunks del futuro entró al cuarto. Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró se encendió la luz principal: el blanco iluminó todo.

Su cuarto, en el futuro, era pequeño. Un armario, una improvisada biblioteca con algún libro que intentaba leer de tanto en tanto, paredes celestes y una cama de una plaza. Diametralmente opuesto al cuarto de su contraparte: parecía un departamento, era inmenso, acogedor, tenía una biblioteca, una videoteca y una televisión encastrada en la pared, un equipo de música, computadoras, consolas de videojuegos, algún que otro poster de motocicletas, y la cama era _king-size_ , invitaba a lanzarse sobre ella y dormir un millón de horas por lo cómoda que aparentaba ser.

Trunks del futuro se sonrió casi sin querer.

—Qué distinto a mi cuarto —dijo por decir.

—Perdóname, Trunks. —escuchó, y enmudeció por lo repentino—. No quise juzgarte… Es que…

El del futuro contempló al del presente y no pudo creer lo que veía: estaba levemente sonrojado. Con las manos en los bolsillos miraba a un lado; estaba realmente avergonzado. Sintiéndose culpable, se apresuró a responder:

—No, está bien. No me juzgaste.

El fastidio asomó por el otro rostro.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser condescendiente? Sí: te juzgué, y está bien admitirlo. Estuve mal: yo hablándote de puras superficialidades y tú con preocupaciones mucho más transcendentales de las que yo podré tener alguna vez. Es natural que no salgas con chicas, que no tengas amigos, que andes por la vida solo, ayudando a los demás…

»Pero, aun cuando te esté juzgando, sigo pensando que haces mal en ser así.

»Pienso que haces mal y no te logro entender.

El del futuro, sintiéndose de pronto más maduro que su contraparte, dio un paso hacia éste.

—Para entenderme deberías haber vivido mi vida; es entendible que no entiendas por qué soy como soy.

—Aun así, Trunks… ¿No crees que deberías relajarte y disfrutar un poco más de la vida, de las cosas buenas que pueden pasarte si te abres un poco a los demás?

—Suenas a mamá…

El del presente vio cómo el del futuro se paseaba por el cuarto. Lucía tenso y avergonzado, también triste, melancólico. Al verlo rozar la punta de la cama, dijo:

—Siéntate ahí si quieres.

Aunque incómodo por la situación, Trunks del futuro asintió y tomó asiento. El del presente arrastró la silla de su escritorio y tomó asiento ante él, a medio metro de distancia de su contraparte. Se observaron en silencio.

—¿Qué te dice exactamente mamá? —preguntó el del presente.

—Siempre me criticó por ser tan solitario. Me decía, en aquel entonces, que continuaba siendo un muchachito y que me estaba privando de muchas cosas por pasarme el día entero pendiente de los androides y de los demás. Me decía, de niño, que saliera a jugar con algún niño de otro refugio; me decía, de grande, que por qué no iba a tal fiesta, que por qué no le hablaba a tal chica, que por qué no intentaba hacer amigos.

»Pero no me salía. Yo _quería_ estar solo…

»Cuando murió Gohan, yo únicamente _quería_ estar solo…

—¿Y antes?

El del presente vio la sonrisa de su contraparte luego de su pregunta: cuánta nostalgia destilaba. Como nunca, el otro Trunks parecía conmoverlo con todo lo que era, lo que hacía. Lo conmovía completo.

—Antes… Bueno, mamá me retaba por irme a entrenar. Si los androides atacaban cerca y sentía que podía llegar antes de que se marcharan, me criticaba por ir a arriesgarme. Y yo lo único que hacía era pedirle a Gohan que me entrenara, decirle que necesitaba ser más fuerte, llorarle y explicarle el coraje que sentía por nuestra realidad. Y él me entrenaba y charlábamos de cualquier cosa, me hablaba de todos los que habían muerto, incluso me decía alguna que otra cosa de papá. Gohan siempre me alentaba, y cuando algo salía mal en alguna batalla cuidaba de mí. Y yo… —Rio dulcemente. Su contraparte, aunque a su manera, lo acompañó—. Yo lo imitaba en todo. Quería ser como él.

—Y entonces…

—Los androides atacaron la ciudad que estaba más cerca de donde nos encontrábamos entrenando. Gohan me desmayó para poder ir a pelear solo, porque yo… Bueno, yo no era muy fuerte aún, no estaba listo, aunque nada deseaba más que estarlo.

»No lo estuve a tiempo.

»Gohan fue a pelear con ellos. Cuando desperté, llovía, y lo encontré bajo la lluvia, la ciudad en ruinas y ningún sobreviviente a la redonda. Estaba muerto…

El silencio que siguió fue sepulcral. Trunks del presente sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel.

—¿Qué edad tenías?

—Trece.

—Eras un niño.

—Y nunca me perdonaré por ello. Gohan… Gohan debería seguir con vida. Como aquí.

—Fue por su muerte que te volviste así de solitario, entonces. Temías volver a encariñarte así con otra persona.

El del futuro parpadeó, parpadeó, parpadeó, como buscando frenar las lágrimas, como intentando reflexionar las palabras de su contraparte. Tragó saliva.

—Exacto.

—Bueno… —Trunks del presente sintió miles de pensamientos agolpándose en su mente. Intentó darles orden, y uno destacó por sobre el resto—: Goten es mi mejor amigo, somos muy unidos, como hermanos. Eso nos dicen: que tenemos una conexión especial.

»Creo que Gohan y Goten te lo contaron en la mesa, lo de la fusión para pelear con Majin Buu. Goten y yo sólo éramos unos niños, pero peleamos e hicimos todo lo que pudimos con Gotenks, el resultado de la fusión. Ya éramos muy amigos hasta ese momento, pero luego de esa batalla nos volvimos inseparables. Desde entonces, Goten está presente todos los días. Nunca se lo digo porque no soy de los que dicen lo que sienten, soy tan tosco para los sentimentalismos como papá lo es, creo, pero lo aprecio muchísimo. Goten es _parte_ de lo que soy.

»Lo que intento decir es que… si yo perdiera a Goten creo que tendría la misma reacción que tú. Si Goten muriera y nada pudiera devolvérnoslo, _devolvérmelo_ , si las esferas no existieran y no hubiera marcha atrás… creo que me volvería loco.

»No lo soportaría. Me moriría, Trunks. —La voz se quebró apenas, de una manera casi imperceptible, pero que para el del futuro fue notable—. Me moriría…

»Admiro que seas capaz de seguir adelante pese a todo lo que te ocurrió…

La emoción se respiraba, era parte del aire, se hacía una con los dos, a la vez. El viajero supo que aquel que fuera un bebé durante la batalla con Cell había captado a la perfección su sentir. Aunque era evidente que la relación era distinta, la de uno con Gohan y la del otro con Goten, bien sabía que había un ápice en común, que la comparación no era descabellada. Sintió, pronto, que le tenía aprecio al hermano de Gohan, que podía verlo desde otra perspectiva después de una confesión tan sincera por parte de su contraparte. Podía verlo con los ojos del otro Trunks.

Aclaro su garganta y, percibiendo la emoción en su piel, dijo:

—No hay nada que admirar. Sólo hice lo que mamá y Gohan me enseñaron: no rendirme, seguir luchando, seguir intentando matar a esos malditos androides. Y cuando los maté, me encargué de que lo supieran: lo hago por Gohan, ¡esto es por Gohan…!

—Pero ni aún después de vengarlo pudiste abandonar esa actitud solitaria. No pudiste abrirte a las personas.

—No…

—¿Por qué?

Un sollozo, y Trunks del presente vio cómo su contraparte se desmoronaba.

—Solucionar los problemas que no te dejan avanzar no te quita el miedo. Sigo… Sigo teniendo mucho miedo…

—Porque sigues sin perdonarte la muerte de Gohan.

La mirada que se dedicaron dijo todo lo demás: era cierto. Trunks del futuro supo cuán cierto era lo que el otro le decía: no superaba la muerte de Gohan, y aun cuando sonriera más, se esforzara más, se sintiera con más ánimos de todo, no, en el fondo no se lo perdonaba.

Nunca lo había superado.

—No. No me lo puedo perdonar.

—¿Acaso Gohan no sobrevivió a la primera batalla, en la cual murieron papá y los demás?

—Sí.

—¿Y él sentía culpa por no haberlos salvado?

Los ojos del futuro se ampliaron hasta lo indecible. ¡Jamás había pensado en ello! La respuesta brotó sola, impulsada por la más inexorable verdad:

—No. Digo: le dolía, y mucho, y se enrabiaba al recordarlo, pero no se sentía culpable; simplemente seguía luchando sin importar nada más. Quizá sintió culpa, pero yo nunca se la noté. Si la sintió, bueno, creo que lo ocultó muy bien.

Trunks del presente chasqueó los dedos.

—¿Sabes qué creo? —exclamó, entusiasmado—. Conociendo a Gohan, al de aquí, sé que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no fue su culpa. Podría haberse culpado por la muerte de Goku contra Cell, pero no se culpó. Puede que sí lo haya sentido, que haya cargado ese peso en sus hombros durante mucho tiempo, pero no al nivel en que tú te estás culpando. Gohan, simplemente, dio vuelta la página y se concentró en lo importante: tenía una madre por proteger y un hermano por criar.

»Yo no tengo gran relación con Gohan. No siento un aprecio sobrehumano por él, pero sí lo respeto; lo hago porque lo miro a través de Goten, y no existe ser en este mundo que lo admire más que Goten. ¡No sabes cuánto! El cariño que sientes por él me recuerda al que Goten siente.

»Sé bien que Gohan tiene un corazón muy grande y se preocupa mucho por todos, que es admirable en muchas cosas, porque es inteligente y no duda en darlo todo cuando algo está mal, por eso pienso que él nunca se ahogó en culpas, porque es inteligente y sabe que no gana nada, que pierde el tiempo que podría estar aprovechando en cosas más fundamentales, como sus seres queridos. Gohan tiene una actitud muy positiva y nunca se da por vencido.

Trunks del futuro pensó en el hombre al que había visto hacía unas horas: sí, Gohan, en las dos realidades, esencialmente era la misma persona. Haber visto a ese Gohan que era marido y padre le había provocado un _déjà vu_ : era tal cual, era el mismo, era una escena repetida ante los ojos de la esperanza.

Si bien superficialmente no eran el mismo, porque las vidas de los dos habían sido tan distintas como la suya y la de su contraparte, al mismo tiempo, al final del túnel, la esencia del ser único permanecía. Aun cuando no lo eran, lo eran. En algo, no era en vano que los dos se llamaran «Gohan».

¿Sería igual con ese Trunks que lo miraba a los ojos con tanta positividad?

—Es decir, Trunks —continuó el del presente—, ¡tú también eres inteligente, y lo sé porque yo lo soy! Te tienes que dar cuenta de que es inútil. La culpa es inútil y pierdes tiempo. ¡En vez de gastarlo en culparte y en despreciarte por lo que ya no puedes reparar, en ahogarte en responsabilidades que evidentemente te sobrepasan sólo por no pensar, deberías aprovechar ese tiempo en otras cosas! ¡Sí! Ahora lo veo, ahí está tu error: ¡eres tan distinto a mí en ese aspecto! Creo que eres más sensible que yo.

¿Lo era?

Trunks del futuro fijó los ojos en los del otro Trunks, los fijó más de lo que lo había hecho desde su llegada, sin reservas, sin timidez. Sintió cierto atisbo de tensión en el del presente cuando sus ojos se posaron así sobre él, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera más revelador de lo que había visto en las últimas horas.

Lo era.

Trunks del presente vio lo que dijo: sí, su contraparte era más sensible que él. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Todo el tiempo parecía tener la sensibilidad a flor de piel, sentir todo con más intensidad, percibir las cosas desde una perspectiva que nada tenía de efímera, sino que era netamente trascendental. Y entonces recordó a Bra diciéndole que lucía triste, que lo había visto triste en el laboratorio de su mamá, lo recordó y lo vio, la tristeza plasmada en el azul idéntico al que se pintaba en el espejo cuando acudía a su encuentro. Ese Trunks tenía los ojos tristes, y al captar la tristeza captó más, mucho más.

Lo sintió.

Cuando la tristeza lo tocó y se volvió parte de su ser, cuando sintió el golpe de la tristeza colisionar contra su corazón, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Eran sensibles, los dos.

Sin saber por qué, o sabiéndolo al final de su propia existencia, el del presente rememoró:

—Papá jamás me había abrazado. Cuando yo era niño, no me abrazaba, nunca. Yo… Yo no me daba cuenta, era como que no me importaba; me bastaba con entrenar con él, molestarlo, mostrarle de lo que era capaz, extorsionarlo con tonteras para que me llevara al parque…

»Durante la batalla con Majin Buu, entonces, él me abrazó.

»Recuerdo que me sonrojé. Me daba pena que me abrazara. Se lo dije, que me daba pena, pero él no me soltaba. Entonces me sonreí como un imbécil. Fue el momento más bonito que compartí con papá alguna vez…

»Después, como Gohan a ti, él me desmayó. Se fue a pelear contra Majin Buu y murió.

»Y no sé por qué, pero…

Trunks del futuro sintió cómo una lágrima le rodaba más allá del ojo al captarlo: su contraparte tenía los ojos plagados de lágrimas, y éstas no eran de tristeza; eran pura emoción. Una sonrisa lo acompañaba, y riendo dijo algo más:

—Me recordaste a papá. Eres solitario como papá, serio como papá y terco como papá. Te pareces más a él que yo.

Los dos sonreían, al final. El del futuro negó con la cabeza.

—Eres parecido a él también. Tal vez en cosas distintas, pero lo eres…

—¿Cómo en qué?

—El orgullo.

—¿Qué más?

—Tienes gestos de él. Muchos gestos que me recuerdan a él.

—¿Y qué más?

—Eres fuerte, como él.

—Tú también eres fuerte, Trunks.

El del futuro se hizo levemente hacia atrás. Mirando a los ojos a su contraparte, viendo su emoción, la empatía que le expresaba, la sonrisa sincera dibujada en su boca, por un instante deseó ser como él, fuerte, orgulloso, bueno en lo más profundo de su esencia. Y entonces descubrió que sí, que lo era. ¡Lo era! Por un segundo, un ínfimo y significativo segundo, vio en Trunks del presente su reflejo exacto, el calco. Y no fue verlo; conceptualmente, la sensación era más que la idea de sentir que el otro lo reflejaba. Era algo más que visual, que captable con el sentido de la vista; se trataba de que, por un segundo, sintió suya la emoción del otro Trunks, y al sentirla por primera vez, ¡porque era la primera vez!, supo que esa emoción ya la había sentido una vez.

Un _déjà vu_ ,eso era.

Era saber que, al final, en lo más recóndito, no era en vano ser «Trunks» los dos.

Trunks del futuro rio, lo hizo desbordado, profirió la más honesta de las risas con la infrecuencia de alguien que no ríe demasiado, pero que cuando lo hace encandila por su autenticidad. El otro, aunque extrañado en principio, cedió. Rieron los dos y ya nada se dijo, no por unos cuantos minutos, el del futuro porque ya nada necesitaba escuchar del otro, pues había llegado a un nivel de comprensión inusitado y sentía, y sabía que así era, que ya lo sabía todo. Por la sensación reiterada, todo. Eran lo mismo. En el fondo, lo eran. Y el del presente, por su parte y aunque con otra clase de intensidad más digna de la vida que había tenido, de quien era y de quien sería a partir de tan trascendental encuentro, sintió lo mismo. ¿Qué más le iba a decir? ¿Qué cosa más iba a indagar? Eran lo mismo, en el fondo, lo mismo. ¡Lo mismo y era en vano pronunciar palabra alguna!

Nunca se lo dijeron, sin embargo; ninguno de los dos le dijo al otro que había sentido esa poderosa conexión, esa coincidencia en el otro; lo dejaron implícito, allá, en el fondo de sus miradas calcadas. Les bastaba con haberse sentido a ese nivel tan inexplicable y fantástico, loco, retorcido, para saber que no hacía falta agregar más.

Estaba hecho.

—Oye… —dijo el del presente, riendo aún—. ¿Tienes sueño?

—No mucho, la verdad —respondió el otro relajado, amable, reconfortada cada angustia que había denotado previamente.

—¿Quieres... jugar videojuegos?

—¿Videojuegos? Eh… En mi tiempo no se continuó desarrollando esa clase de tecnología y…

—Ya: no sabes jugar. No te preocupes, jugaremos uno de pelea. ¡Estás lo suficientemente familiarizado con ello como para comprenderlo! Es fácil, será divertido.

El del futuro asintió sin saber lo divertido que resultaría, intentar vencer al invencible, a ese jugador experimentado que tenía al lado molestándolo con el codo mientras sus personajes se movían por la pantalla. Su contraparte era invencible, en verdad.

Quizá él, él mismo, la versión del futuro apocalíptico del otro, también tenía la cualidad de serlo, de emocionar así y de ser, en esencia, lo mismo que el otro. Como Gohan, noble aquí y allá, esperanza en las dos miradas que partían de la misma esencia aun cuando las vidas los hubieran hecho distintos. En el fondo, algo había.

Entre ellos dos, los dos Trunks, también.

* * *

Extraño fue para Bulma, no tanto para los demás (los detalles los capta quien quiere captarlos), verlos entrar uno detrás del otro a la cocina. Saludaron, cada uno con sus ademanes, sus formas, y se sentaron enfrentados en la mesa. Su hijo, el que ella había criado, tomó la mermelada y llenó una tostada con ella. En vez de llevársela a la boca sin preguntar si alguien quería, se la extendió a su otro hijo, el que una leona de otra realidad había criado tan fabulosamente pese al contexto. ¿Cómo supo que le gustaba la misma clase de mermelada? ¿Cómo adivinó lo que el otro quería? Trunks del futuro recibió la tostada y la agradeció tímidamente, aunque destilando cierta confianza con su otro yo.

Increíble, se dijo la madre ante los dos.

No indagó: se ve que limaron asperezas, que mi Trunks se relajó y aceptó al otro Trunks, que charlaron a espaldas de todos y se pudieron entender; eso se dijo a sí misma. Sonrió encantada al notar que por algún motivo, de alguna forma, entonces se llevaban bien.

Vegeta entró unos minutos después, mientras las contrapartes terminaban sus respectivas infusiones. Trunks, el del presente, habló:

—Oye, papá, ¡ahora vamos a ir a entrenar contigo!

Vegeta volteó y Bulma vio, en el rostro de su esposo, la impresión más profunda del universo, tan profunda que resultaba cómica en tan adusto rostro.

—¿Qué? —exclamó en respuesta.

—¡Que vamos a ir a entrenar contigo! ¿Qué no me escuchas?

Vegeta, sin abandonar el gesto que simbolizaba su impresión, pareció pensar bien lo que dijo después:

—¿Tú? ¿Entrenar? No me hagas reír.

—No sé a cuál de los dos le hablas, papá, pero sí: yo.

»Los dos.

Vegeta desvió la mirada a Trunks del futuro sin notar cómo su mujer lo estudiaba: frunció el ceño al llegar a su otro hijo. Éste transmitía paz con su mirada, una paz que no solía transmitir todo el tiempo, sino más bien en momentos específicos; era esa mirada profunda y conmovida que, en él, indicaba tranquilidad. En respuesta, Vegeta entornó una de esas media sonrisas suyas.

—Apresúrense, entonces. Odio esperar y los dos lo saben. —Y se fue.

Bulma rio por el mal genio de su marido. Bra aún dormía, y tanto su papá como su mamá se retiraron al jardín a disfrutar el domingo. Ella permaneció en la mesa con un cigarro en la mano y no fue hasta verlos levantarse al mismo tiempo de la mesa, a ellos, a los dos, que ella notó que ya desde la ropa era evidente qué planes tenían: los dos llevaban oscuras prendas deportivas.

Trunks, su Trunks, ni la miró; el del futuro la saludó con un respetuoso asentimiento antes de retirarse. Ella permaneció en su lugar, pensativa.

Vidas distintas producen personas distintas, se dijo, pero en el fondo, quizá…

¿Habría algo de la otra Bulma en ella? ¿Lo habría?

Minutos después, mientras trabajaba en la máquina del tiempo, supo que sí.

* * *

Sentado en el suelo los contempló empecinado en no pestañar: no se quería perder ni un detalle de esa batalla. Vio cómo su contraparte se movía en el aire, recibía golpes y más golpes de parte de Vegeta y evidenciaba un nivel de pelea inferior. Sin embargo, en sus movimientos leyó el talento que portaba para las batallas, uno que él mismo también se había sentido al entrenar, esa pasión que dar unos golpes era capaz de despertar en un saiyajin, como él, como ellos.

Se veía distinto al pelear con su padre: Trunks del futuro, sin rendirse, atacando en cada oportunidad, lucía serio, confiado, rebalsado de actitud. Qué curioso le pareció al espectador, el Trunks del presente, notar las diferencias en el comportamiento en el otro: en batalla era de hierro, no denotaba ninguna clase de fragilidad. Tenía experiencia y no era amable; sus ataques buscaban dañar a su rival aun cuando éste era Vegeta en persona. También notó que su contraparte peleaba distinto a él y al padre de los dos.

Cuando Vegeta le asestó un golpe que lo depositó en el suelo, Trunks del presente se acercó al del futuro y le extendió una mano, riendo.

—Papá es duro, ¿eh?

Trunks del futuro aceptó la mano. Se veía sutilmente fastidiado por haber sido derrotado, aunque también satisfecho. ¿Sería por haber peleado con su padre? ¿Sería por el significado que su padre tenía para él debido a no haberlo tenido a su lado durante la vida entera? Supo, el del presente, que sí: eso era.

Trunks del futuro estaba emocionado y feliz por pelear con Vegeta.

—Eres más fuerte que yo —dijo el del presente entre risas—. O sea, no sé si es que eres más fuerte que yo o no, pero sí tienes más entrenamiento que yo. Y es muy notorio tu estilo de combate diferente: ¡eres de la escuela de Piccolo!

Trunks del futuro rio apenas. Su rostro denotaba cierta impresión.

—Nunca me lo había puesto a pensar. Es cierto: peleo con el estilo de Piccolo. Por Gohan.

Sonrieron los dos, en su mundo; Vegeta, a distancia, los observaba fingiendo —fingiendo y nada más— desinterés.

—Por Gohan —repitió Trunks del presente, y se acomodó las muñequeras azules que se había puesto para después enfrentarse a su padre.

—¡Ah! ¡Hace cuánto no peleo contigo, papá! ¿Listo?

—¿Listo? Eres tú quién debería preguntárselo, Trunks.

Risas de padre e hijo que el del futuro atisbó fundido en la ensoñación, y la pelea dio inicio.

Sí: peleaban de manera diferente. El del futuro notó que su contraparte tenía el mismo estilo de pelea de su padre, ese estilo que había captado levemente durante el entrenamiento en la Habitación del tiempo, esos movimientos tan letales como elegantes, dignos de la Realeza Saiyajin, expresados con la más fría inclemencia. Los sintió un espejo al intercambiar ataques, unos que Vegeta esquivaba con pasmosa facilidad y que Trunks, notoriamente oxidado, recibía sin poder eludir. Cayó derrotado en menos de cinco minutos. Trunks del futuro no lo ayudó, pues su padre, con sólo una mirada, le dijo que no lo hiciera. De pie ante el del presente, Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy débil. Fuera de forma. Y ese maldito cigarro hace que te agites más. —Vegeta se alejó de los dos.

Trunks del futuro ayudó a su contraparte. Éste se levantó siseando de dolor, aunque satisfecho al juzgar por la risa que profería sin parar.

—Por eso no vengo a entrenar —dijo, riéndose—, porque papá siempre me da una paliza.

—Sólo es cuestión de practicar un poco —lo animó el otro Trunks.

—Escucha al otro chiquillo —dijo Vegeta a la distancia—. Deberías mantenerte en forma, Trunks.

Adoptando ese gesto aburrido que el del futuro bien le había notado la noche anterior, Trunks del presente se alejó de ambos.

—Sí, papá… —murmuró desganado, aunque manteniendo la sonrisa de satisfacción—. Menos mal que viniste del futuro, Trunks: ahora papá podrá sentirse orgulloso de uno de los dos, por lo menos.

—No tan rápido —espetó Vegeta—. Al Trunks del futuro aún le falta ser más pensante; se deja llevar demasiado por sus emociones durante la batalla. Además, aún falla en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo: esa espada lo malacostumbró y todavía no mueve bien los puños.

Trunks del futuro se sonrió irremediablemente, algo que provocó risas en su contraparte: eran las mismas críticas que le había hecho cientos de veces en la Habitación del tiempo. Las palabras del presente eran casi calcos de las del pasado, así como la burla en la mirada, una burla que Trunks no dejaba de ver en su padre.

¿O sí?

—Tienes razón, papá. Debo practicar más —dijo, y observó por unos valiosos instantes a Vegeta.

La sonrisa se le borró.

Retornó unos segundos después.

Estaba alucinando, ¡había alucinado durante toda su estadía en ese tiempo! Ya no había burla alguna en el rostro de su padre; había paz. En la turbulencia del fuego negro de sus ojos, paz.

Ya no se sentía raro pensar en la anécdota del abrazo del padre al hijo: Trunks del futuro, por fin, fue capaz de ver al Vegeta que era padre de su contraparte, al nuevo Vegeta, al verdadero.

Vegeta, serio, levantó el mentón y lo observó con altivez. Ese mero ademán le dijo suficiente al Trunks del futuro: efectivamente, no había más burla, y si bien aún tenía que mejorar su estilo de pelea, supo que en los ojos había orgullo, justo como su contraparte se lo había dicho.

La sensación de querer llorar como un niño lo llenó, aunque no se dejó llevar por ésta; se limitó a agachar la mirada y sonreírse, algo que le dijo, al Trunks del presente, el sentir que lo estaba sobrepasando: acababa de ver el orgullo en los ojos de su padre y la felicidad era demasiada como para ser expresada.

Trunks del futuro estaba feliz.

Pensó, el del presente, en decir algo, pero no: la pantalla de la cámara de gravedad exhibió a Bulma ante los tres. Reía pícaramente.

—¡Ay, pero qué guapos se ven los tres! —exclamó, lo cual provocó tres clases de sonrojo en la sala, uno hijo del fastidio, el de Vegeta; otro hijo de la modestia, de Trunks del futuro; el último hijo de la vergüenza ajena, de Trunks del presente. Bulma nunca dejó de reír—. Trunks Futuro (así te llamaré), ¡ven pronto a la sala! Estaba buscando algo en el sótano y encontré una cosa que te hará feliz ver. ¡Así que ven, rápido!

La pantalla se apagó y los dos Trunks supieron que debían ir cuanto antes si no deseaban que la ira más feroz de su madre, que bien le conocían, los atacara sin piedad. Vegeta refunfuñó.

—Lárguense, ninguno de los dos me dio un buen combate.

»Si quieren volver tendrán que practicar.

Media sonrisa: las contrapartes asintieron con gusto, las dos un calco la una de la otra. Vegeta los vio marcharse y no fue hasta que se vio solo que expresó, en su rostro, la impresión que vislumbrarlos al mismo tiempo le generó: Trunks del futuro había sido, alguna vez, ese guerrero salido de la nada que era más poderoso que él. Lo había odiado, había soñado durante tres años con destrozarlo en batalla, con superar sus poderes, pues no podía soportar que no sólo un maldito clase baja lo superase, sino también un híbrido adolescente al que jamás en su vida había visto. Al pasar los tres años y encontrarlo en la batalla contra los androides, ese joven había resultado ser su hijo crecido, aquel bebé que había nacido de Bulma hacía poco tiempo fruto de una pasión desgarradora y nada más. Mucho lo había despreciado, maltratado, atacado, pero escena a escena, momento tras momento, el orgullo había empezado a escapársele por los poros: era su hijo, era fuerte.

Era digno.

Y entonces habían entrado a la Habitación del tiempo para convivir durante un año. Mucho lo había desdeñado, pero veía el talento innato en él, heredado de ningún lugar más que de su sangre, sumado a esos rasgos en su personalidad que, por algún motivo, le remitían a su propia persona: lo solitario, lo serio, lo apasionado, por lo cual, aunque a espaldas del chiquillo, incluso a espaldas de sí mismo y su consciencia, se había encariñado con él. ¿Encariñarse, él? ¿Vegeta? Rio: no supo hasta verlo morir cuán grande era su cariño. Ni siquiera lo había sentido latir dentro de su ser, no hasta ver el cuerpo sin vida detrás de él, la sangre saliendo a borbotones por la boca. En ese instante, en ese y en ninguno más, Vegeta había cambiado para siempre.

No lo sabían ni tampoco se los diría, ni a ningún Trunks ni tampoco a Bulma, pero ese momento había sido el principio de su cambio, el surgir del nuevo Vegeta, el que era en ese momento, el padre y el marido, el hombre que fue capaz, incluso, de formar una familia.

Y todo había comenzado con ese chiquillo y proseguido con el otro, el inicio y el desarrollo de su redención, y Bra el final.

Continuó entrenando sin darle demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto, concentrado en aquello que más vivo lo hacía sentir: pelear. De fondo, no obstante, prevaleció la remembranza: veía, al verlos a los dos, dos etapas distintas de su vida, el pasado y el presente fusionados ante sus ojos. Veía el camino recorrido y no sentía, hacia el final, arrepentimiento alguno.

Sin el cuerpo muerto de uno no hubiera habido abrazo al otro.

En su mente, ellos eran dos extremos del mismo sentir; eran el eterno _déjà vu_ que, al suscitarse, le recordaba quién había sido, quién era y quién sería en lo consecuente.

* * *

Llegaron a la sala: Bra miraba dibujos animados y Bulma fumaba un cigarrillo. Al tomar asiento en los confortables sofás, Trunks del presente le robó el control remoto a su hermanita.

—¡Trunks, no!

—¡Déjate de ver esa maldita serie de princesitas, Bra! ¡Mira algo de verdad! —cambió de canales y dejó el que transmitía una película de superhéroes—. Esto está mejor.

—¡Pero me gusta esa serie!

—¡Te pudre el cerebro!

—¡Feo!

—Tonta.

—¡Malo!

—Niña.

—¡Prefiero a mi otro hermanito! —dijo la niña, y le extendió los brazos al Trunks del futuro—. ¿Podrías robarle el control a Trunks? ¡Dile que no sea malo conmigo!

—Trunks —dijo el del presente en respuesta—, dile a mi hermanita que no se lo daré a menos que prometa no mirar esa serie boba.

—Dile a Trunks —siguió Bra— que miraré lo que yo quiera.

—Dile a Bra, entonces, que «cartas para Goten».

—¡Hump!

—Gané.

Victorioso, Trunks del presente le dio el control a su hermana.

—Úsalo con sabiduría, niña.

—¡Púdrete!

—Son tan niñitos cuando pelean… —exclamó Bulma entre risas mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero—. Trunks Futuro, ven, déjame mostrarte lo que encontré.

Bulma lo instó a sentarse junto a ella. Cuando Trunks la obedeció, vio cómo ella extraía algo de entre los mil millones de almohadones que decoraban el sofá. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el objeto.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo al recibir su antigua espada en sus manos.

A Trunks del presente parecieron salírsele los ojos. Le robó la espada de las manos a su contraparte.

—¡Es increíble! —gritó, desaforado.

—Eh, no… No lo es tanto —dijo el del futuro cuando el otro se levantó de su asiento para poder mirar la espada lejos de su latosa hermanita—. Está rota, por desgracia…

Trunks del presente sacó la espada de la vaina y sí, lo corroboró con sus propios ojos: la espada estaba rota. Ni siquiera el detalle detuvo su entusiasmo: ¡era muy parecida a la espada de Tapion! Le pareció sumamente curioso el detalle. ¿Cómo era posible que se pareciera tanto?

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —le preguntó a su contraparte.

Trunks del futuro gesticuló una de esas sonrisas suyas, mitad apenada y mitad feliz.

—Gohan la forjó para mí. Fue poco tiempo antes de su muerte; no llegué a entrenar con ella junto a él.

—Ah, es que… ¡Ah, tengo tanto por contarte aún! —La lámpara se le prendió y la idea incrementó aún más su entusiasmo—. ¡Espérame aquí!

Le devolvió la espada y se fue corriendo. Volvió minutos después con una espada muy, muy parecida a la suya.

—¿Qué…?

Su contraparte se la entregó en mano dentro de su funda. Trunks del futuro la desenvainó, diestro cuando de esa arma se trataba, y observó minuciosamente el filo. Era una espada increíble, quizá incluso más increíble que la que había sido de él.

—¿Tú mataste a Freezer con aquella espada, verdad? —preguntó el del presente. Cuando el otro asintió, dijo—: ¿por qué no vamos al jardín y me enseñas a usarla? Nunca fui muy bueno, la verdad.

El del futuro, sin ocultar su entusiasmo, accedió.

Bulma los dejó ir y se encaminó a su laboratorio. Bra los siguió corriendo al patio al grito de ¡yo también quiero ver! que su hermano del presente respondió con un ¡no! rotundo, uno que el otro Trunks alivianó dulcemente:

—Claro que puedes venir, Bra.

—¡Genial, hermanito! Dile a mi otro hermanito aprenda de ti.

En el jardín, es decir en esa inmensidad verde que rodeaba el infinito complejo de la Corporación Cápsula, Trunks del presente y Bra tomaron asiento en la hierba que recubría el suelo. A varios metros de los dos, Trunks del futuro se llenó de nostalgia al colgarse la espada sobre uno de sus hombros. Desenvainó y se dejó llevar como nunca antes al improvisar ataques al aire. Se movía con soltura, saltaba, corría de un lado al otro, el suave viento de domingo golpeando directamente contra su rostro, y él se sentía en el agua, un pez libre en la infinitud del océano, los recuerdos agolpándosele y conmoviéndolo hasta ese punto de la alegría donde la razón se calla y prevalece el sentir. Y en la hierba, su contraparte observaba hipnotizado el talento de quien blandía la espada.

El _déjà vu_ se produjo sin más: esto ya lo había vivido.

Conmovido, sintiéndose un niño como desde hacía mucho tiempo no le pasaba ahogado en las responsabilidades y superficialidades que atiborraban su vida adulta, se recordó allí mismo, sobre la hierba, gritando ¡eres genial, hermano! mientras Tapion, aquel honorable héroe del pasado y la eternidad, blandía la espada de idéntica forma a raíz de un pedido suyo. ¡Quiero ver cómo lo haces, Tapion!, le había dicho; ¡muéstrame, por favor! Y Tapion, cálido aunque siempre rodeado por esa aura de profunda melancolía, había aceptado, y lo había hecho, y ahora sentía que volvía a verlo, al valiente de la leyenda blandiendo su espada.

Se recordó con ésta en las manos, llorando. Déjame morir como un valiente, le había dicho su _hermano_ Tapion. El otro Trunks también lo era.

Qué paz lo llenó al evocar ese recuerdo, incluso el triste, ese donde casi había matado a Tapion. Tú también quieres ser un valiente, le había dicho Tapion para convencerlo de matarlo para matar así a Hildegan; ¡tú también quieres ser un valiente, ¿o no?! Tu deber es proteger la Tierra.

Protegerla…

¿Quién lo diría? En otras circunstancias había sido el valiente que tanto soñaba ser.

Y podía serlo, aún.

Impresionado por la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele, con la incertidumbre de quien se apasiona por una idea a futuro, sin saber si resultará, si será posible, si qué o cómo, agradeció mentalmente a su contraparte.

Si se esforzaba, a lo mejor…

¿Dónde quedaba, ante ese pensamiento, la disconformidad que sentía últimamente por causa de su aburrida vida humana y adulta, en exceso normal?

—¡Trunks! —gritó. El del futuro frenó en seco con la espada en las manos—. ¡¿Podrías enseñarme, por favor?! ¡Lo haces genial y quiero aprender a hacerlo! ¡Quiero aprender a usar esa espada como tú!

El del futuro se le acercó. Estaba levemente sonrojado.

—Eh, nunca le he enseñado a alguien.

Trunks del presente se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Anda, inténtalo! Será divertido.

—D-De acuerdo.

Bra los vio alejarse sin moverse de su asiento. Tomó su tableta electrónica marca Cápsula y sacó fotos mientras escuchaba cómo su hermanito del futuro le explicaba a su hermanito del presente algunas cuestiones básicas inherentes al manejo de una espada. Le dio el arma y le indicó de qué forma sujetar el mango, la posición de sus brazos, de sus piernas, y sin espada alguna hizo algunos movimientos. El del presente lo siguió primero con torpeza, ¡qué malo era en comparación con el otro!, aunque con el correr de los minutos y de manera asombrosamente veloz mejoró. ¡Qué diferencia, de repente, denotaba!

¡Lo hacía muy bien!

Entre risas de niña, de hermanita menor sucumbiendo a ese amor contradictorio y gigantesco al que sólo un hermano mayor puede remitir, sacó y sacó fotos, admirada. ¡Qué lindos eran! ¡Qué genial era verlos entrenar juntos! Emocionada, recordó que el otro Trunks se iría pronto. ¡No!, suplicó mirándolo por la pantalla de la tableta; ojalá no se vaya.

Y si se va, ojalá venga a visitarnos lo más seguido que pueda.

Mientras, ellos dos en su mundo, la pasión de ambos concentrada en el mismo punto, el arma del legendario Tapion. Entre ataques, levemente agitado por la descarga física unida a su deplorable adicción al cigarrillo, Trunks del presente contó la historia: vino un brujo con una caja de música, juntamos las esferas para abrirla porque el brujo había dicho que un poderoso enemigo invadiría la Tierra y necesitábamos liberar al héroe que podría derrotarlo de la caja. La abrimos y salió un sujeto genial, ¡genial! El sujeto más genial que había visto en mi vida. Traía consigo una ocarina con la cual tocaba una melodía muy bonita, aunque triste, y portaba esta espada.

—¡Y lo adopté como mi hermano! Ya que Goten tenía uno, ¡yo también podía!

Siguió con cierto desorden provocado por el entusiasmo: el enemigo era un monstruo llamado Hildegan, destrozaba todo a su paso. ¡Era gigantesco! Mi hermano tenía una de sus mitades dentro de su cuerpo porque, hacía mil años, su hermano, otro guerrero y él habían cortado al monstruo y lo habían encerrado en sus cuerpos, mitad y mitad cada hermano, por un conjuro hecho con la ocarina. Y entonces, y después, y peleamos, y Goku, y el Ryuken Bakuhatsu, ¡y ya! Tapion se libró de ese monstruo para siempre. Como estaba lejos de su tiempo, mamá le dio una máquina del tiempo. ¡Era la de Cell, según recuerdo, sólo que reconstruida por mamá! Se la dio y Tapion se marchó. Antes de irse, me dio su espada. Dijo que habría paz en su mundo, que ya no la iba a necesitar. Y se fue.

Se fue como un valiente: con la victoria.

Trunks del futuro quedó maravillado con la historia. ¡Qué fabuloso hubiera sido conocer a ese antiguo guerrero! Se recostaron en la hierba un momento y su contraparte se lo dijo:

—¿Recuerdas en el bar? Te dije que me recordabas a alguien. Me recuerdas a él: era tan serio como tú y tan obstinado como tú, era igual de noble y sacrificado.

»Era mi héroe.

Uno junto al otro, la espada dentro de su vaina entre los dos, Trunks del futuro parpadeó velozmente. La emoción renacía con la misma potencia que ya había experimentado tantas veces desde su llegada.

Bra corrió hacia los dos.

—¡Saquémonos una _selfie_!

Trunks del futuro se apenó por no saber a qué se refería la pequeña. El otro Trunks bufó.

—¡Ay, niña! ¡No seas molesta…!

—¡Anda, Trunks! ¡Quiero una foto con los dos! ¡No seas malo!

—Bu-bueno… —susurró el del futuro, sonrojado y sin entender.

Bra se recostó en la hierba.

—¡Vengan!

Cada uno de los Trunks se recostó a un lado de Bra, Trunks del futuro a su derecha y Trunks del presente a su izquierda. La niña levantó la tableta y activó la cámara frontal.

—¿Qué es una…?

—Es una foto que te sacas a ti mismo. Una de esas estupideces que están de moda ahora —explicó Trunks del presente.

Se miraron en la pantalla. Bra lucía muy linda, muy dulce en su vestidito rojo con lunares blancos y la trenza larga que estaba hecha un bollo bajo la cabeza de su hermano de la línea presente. El del futuro miró los tres rostros y se sintió tan extraño como enternecido.

—¡Sonrían! —pidió la pequeña—. ¡Tú también, malo! —dijo al del presente.

—No quiero.

—¡Ay, anda!

—No.

—¡Trunks! ¡Eres muy malo! ¡Mira cómo sonríe mi otro hermanito…! ¡Deberías aprender de él!

Los ojos de los dos se contactaron en la pantalla. Trunks del presente se sintió tan enternecido como su contraparte se sentía.

—¡No me hagas extorsionarte con Dian!

—«Cartas para Goten», Bra. No lo olvides…

—¡Te odio…!

—Bueno, ya: saca la maldita foto. —Y sonrió.

Bra sacó tres o cuatro. Siguió, y a la décima Trunks del futuro comenzó a reír, y Trunks del presente se empezó a quejar, y ella empezó a pelearle al más antipático de sus dos hermanos. Después, ellos se alejaron de ella.

—¡Enséñame un poco más! —pidió Trunks del presente antes de hacerlo.

Caminaron varios metros lejos de Bra en el amplio espacio, y bajo el sol el aprendiz escuchó a su maestro. Bra, aún en su lugar, contempló la que más le había gustado de la llamarada de fotos que había sacado.

Ojalá no sea la última vez, pensó.

¡Ojalá vuelva a visitarnos!

* * *

Se reencontraron al atardecer luego de separarse un par de horas que los dos aprovecharon en lo mismo: una buena ducha para refrescarse luego de practicar gran parte de la jornada y darse su momento de reflexión individual. Ninguno llegó a pensar demasiado: estaban contentos y sentían que, aun cuando el contexto hubiera definido de maneras tan distintas sus vidas, algo del otro había en cada uno. Saberlo les generaba ese sentir implícito de que comprendían todo, y ese comprenderlo todo los liberaba de toda presión, toda timidez; los conducía a la mayor naturalidad, a una relación sincera entre los dos.

Trunks del presente miraba televisión, específicamente una aburrida película dramática a la cual no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Cuando Trunks del futuro tomó asiento junto a él, el sentir implícito, que no se detenía desde la charla en el bar, se agigantó.

—¿Qué miras?

—No sé, francamente. No le estoy haciendo caso a la película, sólo le presto atención a la actriz.

—¿Cuál?

—Esa.

Una hermosa pelirroja entró en escena: se besaba salvajemente con un hombre alto y apuesto. Trunks del futuro se sonrojó: los personajes empezaron a quitarse la ropa, a respirar fuerte, a besarse y tocarse el uno al otro en pos del más explosivo éxtasis. Trunks del presente, avergonzado por saber que su contraparte no tenía esa clase de experiencias, enmudeció la televisión y se apresuró a preguntar cualquier cosa:

—¿El cine, allá…?

Trunks del futuro alejó los ojos de la pantalla.

—Poco y nada —explicó, serio—. Los primeros años sobrevivió, porque la gente tardó en tomar consciencia del peligro que los androides representaban, pero una vez que el mundo entendió que no iban a dejarnos en paz al menos que alguien los detuviera a la fuerza, así como con los libros, la música, la televisión y tantas otras cosas, el cine desapareció. Solían hacerse proyecciones clandestinas, como ir «al cine», pero para ver una película en un antiguo televisor junto a otras personas de distintos refugios.

—Me cuesta imaginármelo —dijo el del presente—, pero al mismo tiempo no. Me recuerda a esas películas pos-apocalípticas.

—Ah, sí… Son las más populares en mi tiempo. La gente sacaba ideas de ellas. Quiero decir, para sobrevivir.

—Qué gran idea.

—Sí…

Cuando prestaron atención a la televisión de nuevo, la pelirroja abrazaba al hombre alto con el cual acababa de tener sexo, los dos tapados de forma tal que sus partes más íntimas no fueran visibles.

—El sexo real no es así —dijo Trunks del presente como quien dice la cosa más trivial del mundo.

—¿Eh…?

—A menos que haga frío, no te tapas así, todo avergonzado; disfrutas de la desnudez de ella y de la tuya, con confianza. ¡Bah! Por lo menos así hacíamos nosotros: Mai odiaba que no la dejara cubrirse luego de hacerlo.

—¿Mai…?

En el bolsillo del Trunks del presente sonó su móvil. Contestó no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la pantalla: el nombre que leyó, al parecer, lo hizo sonrojar.

—¿Qué tal, Dian?

Trunks del futuro, por la cercanía, captó lo que la voz femenina decía: ¡hola, hermoso! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, linda. ¿Tú?

Bien, bien… ¡Extrañándote! Anoche me quedé con ganas de verte…

—Ah, sí… Yo también…

¿Sabes? Tengo el resto de la tarde libre y pensaba en…

—Lo siento, linda: un familiar está de visita, un… primo al que hacía mucho que no veía, y no puedo salir.

Oh, Trunks… ¡¿Por qué no te escapas?! Anda, un ratito…

—Lo siento, Dian. No puedo.

¡Ah! Qué lástima entonces.

Unas palabras más y cortaron. A Trunks le pareció, por el tono de su contraparte, que estaba un poco fastidiado. Y ella mucho más.

—¿Dian es tu…?

—Es una chica con la que me acuesto a veces.

—Ah…

Nunca, el del futuro, se iba a acostumbrar al tono con el cual otro Trunks hablaba de esos temas tan íntimos, con una soltura tal que parecía la cosa más natural para él. ¿Estaba bien que así fuera? Por un instante, juró que sí, que quien estaba en lo correcto era el otro Trunks, no él y su extrema reserva y timidez para con esos menesteres.

Sin saber bien qué decir, recordó el nombre que su contraparte le había mencionado antes de atender el teléfono:

—Decías algo sobre… ¿Mai?

—Ah, sí. —Sin motivo alguno, o sí, la mirada del Trunks del presente se oscureció—. Es mi ex.

—Oh…

—Nos peleamos hace mes y medio: llevábamos años juntos. Años con muchos altibajos, porque ella es un _poquito_ rara (explicarte cuánto me llevaría toda tu estadía en esta línea multiplicada por cien mil), pero esta vez fue definitivo.

—¿Y por qué fue definitivo?

—Le dije que vivamos juntos, que quería irme a vivir con ella. Ella dijo algo sobre que una dama no debe vivir con un hombre que no es su marido, blablablá, su pensamiento cavernícola de siempre; yo le dije que no tenía nada de malo, ¡hasta le dije que si quería casarse yo me casaba! Kami, estoy loco… ¡Casarme a esta edad!

»Cuestión que Mai saltó con cualquier cosa: ella tiene dos… _amigos_ a los cuales cuida y protege; son toda la familia que ella tiene. Me dijo que no podía dejarlos solos, qué sé yo, qué sé cuánto, y me mandó a la mierda, literal. Dijo que soy un caprichoso y que no me pongo en el lugar de las personas, que ella debe sostener la casa donde vive con ellos porque ellos no consiguen trabajo estable y que a mí me importa todo un bledo. Le ofrecí trabajo para ellos, incluso para ella (es una mecánica fantástica, algo que me fascina de ella, por cierto), pero ella me trató de maldito, me dijo que lo hago por lástima, etcétera. Y bueno, eso: me expulsó de su vida para siempre.

Si bien el relato había tenido, por el tono y las palabras utilizadas, cierta aura divertida, al final Trunks del futuro notó el fastidio y la sutil tristeza que su contraparte expresaba. Supo que la extrañaba, que ella era importante para él, y por eso dijo lo que dijo:

—Tal vez deberías ponerte un poco en su lugar.

Trunks del presente frunció más el ceño.

—¡Me puse en su lugar! Sólo quería tenerla todos los días conmigo, compartirlo todo con ella.

—Pero… Digo, ella tiene sus responsabilidades. No podía dejarlo todo, ¿o sí? Si sus amigos la necesitan…

—¡Pero mis intenciones no eran malas! Sólo quería… —El rostro cayó de tal modo que el cabello cubrió la mirada de ese Trunks—. Diablos, la amo. Quería hacerla feliz como nunca había anhelado hacer feliz a nadie.

Qué visceral resultaba escuchar algo así de Trunks del presente. El del futuro, luego de un primer momento de duda, se permitió apretar el hombro del otro con una mano, en señal de ánimos. Ante su acción, el otro rio.

—A lo mejor te piensas que ando con cualquier chica y todas esas cosas. La verdad es que no: si bien terminé con Mai un millón de veces y salí con otras chicas en esas pausas, porque Mai insistía en desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra por meses (en serio, es demasiado largo de explicar; lo dejamos para otro momento), ella es _mi_ chica, es la que me gusta, la que tiene todo lo que me encanta: es tan recatada que es divertidísimo decirle cosas perversas sólo por hacerla sonrojar; es bellísima, tan malditamente perfecta que es como si la hubieran inventado para mí. Es terca, malvada y tiene un carácter imposible, como si fusionaras a mamá y papá. ¡Sí, así! Y en el fondo es tan… ¡Ah, no sé! Es tan dulce en el fondo, Trunks. Es tan inocente y, al mismo tiempo, tan aguerrida… ¡Le gustan las naves, la mecánica, las armas! Desciende de militares; imagínate.

»Me encanta esa mujer.

Trunks del futuro le apretó el hombro una vez más. Dijo:

—Deberías… Eh, no sé, ¿hablar con ella?

—Me persiguió con una metralleta la última vez. ¿Crees que me quiera ver después de semejante despedida? Podría haber sido más amable luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos, digo, el primer beso, la primera vez, tantas salidas, viajes en motocicleta, cosas…

Trunks del futuro, entonces, largó una sincera carcajada. Trunks del presente indagó con los ojos.

—¿Qué es gracioso?

—Me criticaste por decir que estoy esperando a la indicada y tú lo hiciste por primera vez, sencillamente, con la indicada.

Tentados, rieron los dos.

—Es verdad… ¡Y me recuerdas a ella, oye! Mai es demasiado responsable, aunque es más atolondrada que tú: ¡siempre pensando en los otros! Jamás piensa en ella.

—Entonces, como alguien que se parece a ella según tu criterio, te recomiendo que la busques. Yo no sé nada de estas cosas, pero… —Aunque bien sabía el del futuro que lo acompañaba el rojo en las mejillas, no se detuvo—, Trunks, deberías buscarla y llegar a algún acuerdo con ella. Mai… Ella no lo hace a propósito, sólo es, por lo que describes, su manera de ser. Así creció, así la educaron, para asumir responsabilidades y ser leal a su gente, a esos amigos de los que hablas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que te critiqué tanto por no divertirte porque, de alguna manera, pensaba en ella.

Las cosas tuvieron un poco más de sentido después de lo último. Trunks del futuro se puso de pie. Dijo:

—Tú eres lo opuesto. Te pareces a mamá: ella es libre. Tú también lo eres.

—Y ustedes pueden ser libres también.

El del futuro disintió.

—No todos tenemos las mismas prioridades. El contexto tiene mucho que ver con lo que somos.

—Pues no me había quedado claro —dijo el del presente, irónico, haciendo referencia a ellos dos.

—Piénsalo —dijo el del futuro, la cabeza inclinada hacia él—. No lo hacemos a propósito: existimos personas que, sencillamente, somos autoexigentes en exceso. Creo que ella lo es tanto como yo lo soy, por lo menos a eso suena lo que cuentas de ella.

»Si de algo te sirve lo que te digo como para comprenderla un poco más, bueno…

Trunks del presente se levantó también.

—¿Sabes qué? Sí: sirve. Tal vez sintió que la presionaba.

—Porque le estabas pidiendo que fuera la que tú querías, no la que ella es.

—No quise pedirle eso, yo entiendo su relación con esos sujetos, pero nunca quise que dejara de ser ella.

—A… A veces no lo hacemos a propósito. Yo no quería preocupar a mamá, pero igual me iba a pelear y ella me odiaba cuando la desobedecía. A veces hacemos cosas sin querer hacerlas en realidad…

—Eso es tan cierto que me dan ganas de golpearme. —Trunks del presente rio histéricamente—. En fin, lo pensaré.

»¿Vamos al jardín?

El del futuro vio optimismo en el del presente. Sabiendo que lo haría, que hablaría con su exnovia y todo se solucionaría de alguna manera desconocida entre los dos, asintió.

* * *

Pasaron cinco días y la máquina aún no estaba lista; Trunks llevaba una semana completa en esa realidad.

Una semana inolvidable.

Había hecho de todo, desde entrenar con su padre hasta improvisar unos movimientos con Goku. Había cenado con los Son dos veces, había jugado con Pan y Bra a guerreros y princesas y había recorrido la biblioteca de Gohan, infinita y majestuosa. Había hablado mucho, muchísimo con Gohan, y también con Goten, quien resultó ser un muchacho sumamente simpático, una compañía más que grata.

Como el Trunks de esa línea trabajaba en la oficina, no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, pero gracias al permiso especial que Bulma le dio a su hijo redujo su jornada laboral hasta que se marchara, todo con tal de seguir entrenando junto a él. Con gusto, Trunks del futuro notó que su contraparte estaba fumando un poco menos que los primeros días, lo cual quedaba evidenciado en los entrenamientos: un poco más de aire parecía llenarlo. También pasaban algunas horas en el taller del abuelo Brief, donde Trunks del presente le enseñó algunos trucos de mecánica que el otro absorbía como una esponja, encantado con el nuevo conocimiento que su contraparte le obsequiaba.

Todo estaba bien.

El viernes, sin embargo, Trunks no llegó a las cuatro, horario en el que llegaba a la Corporación Cápsula con la reducción del horario. Extrañado, Trunks del futuro permaneció en el cuarto de Bra, ayudándola con su tarea entre risas; estaba decidido a disfrutarla tanto como pudiera, a grabar cada instante con ella en lo más profundo de su memoria.

Mientras tanto, aún con el traje de la empresa puesto, el otro Trunks estacionó su motocicleta frente a esa casa. Bajó, se sacó el casco y se puso una gorra. Tocó el timbre con la frente en alto, demasiado decidido a hacer lo que haría.

Mai abrió la puerta.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, niño?! —masculló tan sonrojada como ofendida.

—¡Mai, no! ¡Antes de que me eches, déjame explicarte!

—¡Te vi con esa chica de tu empresa el otro día! La tal Dian o como se llame. Iba caminando por el centro y te vi besuqueándola en una esquina… ¡Así que si viniste a decirme que me amas como ya lo has hecho tantas otras veces, vete!

—¡Mai, en serio…!

—¡Niño, no quiero nada contigo!

—¡Sólo venía a disculparme!

Anonadada, pues Trunks no era esa clase de persona que pidiera disculpas por absolutamente nada, Mai no supo qué decir. Balbuceó sílabas inconexas que Trunks bien aprovechó para aproximarse a ella, abrazarla y besarla con esa pasión tan intensa y desgarradora que le conocía, la maldita pasión que era capaz de doblegarla en la situación que fuera. Ese niño bien sabía cómo seducirla.

Con el orgullo en alto, lo empujó.

—¡¿Esa es tu forma de pedir disculpas?!

—¡Claro!

—¡Así no se piden disculpas, niño!

—¡Ah, Mai! Te amo, me encantas y estoy loco por ti, ¡¿no lo entiendes?! ¡Tengo veintidós años y te pedí matrimonio! ¡ _Matrimonio_! ¡Dime si eso no es estar loco!

—¡Pues cuando yo era joven…!

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡No empieces con eso!

—¡Niño, sigues siendo igual! ¡Siempre quieres cumplir tus caprichos y eres capaz de lo que sea para lograrlo, no te importa nada lo que el otro piense! Madura.

Trunks suspiró: había sido ver esa boca y lanzarse a ella con todo el ímpetu del mundo. Mai solía decirle que él la anulaba, que la doblegaba; ¿y él, entonces? Ella lo doblegaba el triple: no podía verla, olerla, rozarla sin desear besarla, acariciarla y hacerle el amor. Quería hacérselo en ese preciso instante, recordarle cuánto funcionaban juntos, cuánto sentido tenía su unión por sobre la vida y la realidad.

Pero recordó a su contraparte y supo que, si quería recuperarla, debía ser sensato: ella tenía razón. Sabiéndolo, amándola más que nunca, habló impetuosamente, a toda velocidad:

—Quiero pedirte perdón por intentar convencerte de algo que no querías y de hacerte sentir que no respeto lo que eres. ¡Lo respeto! Y no quiero que cambies; quiero que seas exactamente la que eres. Sé que eres responsable y te preocupas mucho por Pilaf y Shuu y que yo soy un niñito caprichoso que quiere todo ahora ya, pero… ¡Ah, Mai! Te amo, quiero estar contigo. ¡Y si no quieres lo entenderé! Pero si quieres, si le das una oportunidad a lo nuestro, ¡prometo que me comportaré! Y te haré feliz y respetaré tus tiempos.

Mai permaneció bajo el umbral de la puerta, paralizada. Nunca lo había escuchado reflexionar de esa manera, analizar las cosas desde ese punto de vista; por lo general, era, como él mismo lo había dicho, caprichoso, «ahora ya» la ideología que regía su existencia. Y no: el niño había madurado. Un poquito, pero lo había hecho. Y bien sabía que sentía cada palabra que decía: había aprendido a darse cuenta cuándo mentía, lo conocía de pies a cabeza, a mente, a corazón.

—A la primera presión te disparo —susurró ella, siempre villana.

—Dispárame cuantas veces quieras.

Ella liberó un suspiro fusionado con una risa.

—Ay, niño…

Al minuto se besaban bajo el umbral; a los cinco minutos, se desnudaban en el cuarto de ella, fortuna mediante de que Pilaf y Shuu no estuvieran en casa. A la media hora, ella intentaba cubrir su desnudez y él se reía, en respuesta.

—Hazlo si quieres, cúbrete, pero ten en cuenta que eres mil veces más bella así, que no hay nada más bonito que verte desnuda.

—¡Niñito pervertido!

Hora y media después, Trunks entraba junto a Mai a la Corporación Cápsula. En el trayecto, había explicado a su —nuevamente— novia todo lo sucedido los últimos días, la revelación de la existencia de una dimensión alternativa donde vivía otro Trunks, quien estaba de visita. Mai, que había rejuvenecido con las esferas del dragón y bien sabía que en el mundo existían cosas inexplicables y verdaderas, no podía no creerlo por más increíble que le pareciera la historia que el niño le contaba.

Si se lo estaba diciendo era verdad.

Tímida, caminó junto a él por la mansión de los Brief. Llegaron a la cocina y Bulma sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla. ¡Has vuelto!, exclamó en un cálido saludo. Luego, los típicos chistes de madre pervertida de hijo pervertido que Mai ya había aprendido a soportar aunque sin poder evitar el sonrojo que la invadía ante tanta falta de decoro. Más roja que nunca, no notó quién acababa de llegar.

—Mai, él es el otro Trunks.

Volteó y vio dos cosas: a un hombre que era el calco de su pareja y a un hombre que no tenía nada que ver con éste. ¡¿Qué carajos?! pensó al verlo adoptar una actitud muy de ella, sonrojarse y mirar al piso.

Él pensaba, mientras la evadía, que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto alguna vez.

—M-Mucho gusto, Mai… Trunks me ha hablado de ti.

—Ah… —balbuceó ella sin dar crédito a la locura que se pintaba ante sus ojos—. Eh, m-mucho gusto…

Extendieron sus manos y las estrecharon, mientras el Trunks del presente reía para sus adentros: sí, eran idénticos, vergonzosos por naturaleza, reservados, pudorosos. Tenía que hacerlo, definitivamente. Abrazando a Mai por detrás, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, lo hizo:

—Mi amor… —susurró en el oído de su novia, lo suficientemente lejos de Bulma como para que no lo escuchase—. ¿Sabes qué es mejor que un Trunks? Dos Trunks al mismo tiempo y sólo para ti… ¿Qué dices?

»¿Aceptas…?

A la distancia, Bulma vio cómo el rostro de Mai y el de Trunks del futuro estallaban en un furioso tono carmesí. Mientras, su hijo del presente reía a carcajadas. Se dijo, la madre, que su hijo no tenía remedio. Ninguno de los dos, firmes a su esencia innata, distintos pero igualmente obstinados, lo tenía.

* * *

La semana se hizo dos, y Trunks del futuro disfrutó aún más cada momento, sabiendo que pronto se terminaría su visita y, con ésta, esa familia de la que estaba disfrutando hasta lo indecible. Era tiempo de volver a su realidad, de trabajar, esforzarse y mantenerse en forma en pos de perpetuar la paz que tanto había costado conseguir. Si bien abandonar ese mundo le daba tristeza por los lazos que había fortalecido e incluso creado, no se sentía mal de volver a su tiempo: su pasión le decía que debía continuar esforzándose, que nada lo haría sentir más vivo que dar todo de sí en favor de la humanidad.

Por las noches, asomaba por el balcón del cuarto de invitados y observaba la luna, algo que también, aunque en otras circunstancias, solía hacer en su tiempo. Uno de los días vio a su padre afuera. Confuso, pensó en si llamarlo o no; no lo llamó. Lo contempló, de espaldas a él, los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la luna, al igual que él. ¿Acaso tenían la misma costumbre? Pronto lo vio voltear.

Vegeta, aunque muy superficialmente, le sonrió.

Trunks sintió, al devolver la sonrisa, que era cierto lo que el otro Trunks le decía: te pareces a papá en lo solitario. ¡Te pareces a él! Y las palabras sobraban entre ellos así como sobraban entre las contrapartes; padre e hijo sólo necesitaban algún gesto, alguna mirada y nada más. Desde ese austero aunque significativo saludo cuando retornó a su realidad luego del Cell Game que no había más grises en los dos.

Tampoco burla.

Sonrió aún más al tener la certeza de que hacía demasiado tiempo que no la había en su padre.

El sábado siguiente, la máquina estuvo lista.

Bulma le preparó un cargamento de víveres, materiales de construcción, herramientas, ropa, todo lo que creyó que él pudiera necesitar en su realidad. Hasta naves y algunas casas-cápsula le dio. Además, reparó tan bien la máquina que incluso la mejoró, motivo por el cual se había demorado: la vieja máquina en la que Cell había arribado, aquella que Tapion se llevara a su planeta natal, había sido su obsesión años atrás. La había estudiado de pies a cabeza y había comprendido su complejo funcionamiento. Ese conocimiento previo le permitió mejorar la carga de energía, agrandarla y también acelerarla. Había sido muy difícil, pero lo había logrado.

Emocionada, observó a todos los presentes, ubicados en la parte trasera de la Corporación Cápsula; Trunks se abrazaba con unos y con otros y en más de un rostro se notaba más de un ápice de tristeza. Era difícil decirle adiós a un muchacho tan valeroso y genuino.

Él se aproximó a ella. La abrazó como hubiera abrazado a su madre, la de su tiempo. Bulma supo cuán orgullosa debía estar ella de él.

Bulma sintió la esencia de la otra en su interior.

—Te extrañaré muchísimo, Trunks. ¿No hay manera de que…?

—No, mamá. No debo volver. No debo entrometerme en sus vidas.

—Pero es que te echaremos tanto de menos. ¡Estamos tan a gusto contigo aquí! Nos harás falta, a todos.

Acongojado, el negó con la cabeza.

—No, mamá. No debo…

Ella pensó en discutirle, en lanzarle mil motivos a la cara: ¡pero si hasta el otro Trunks te conoce ya! ¡No eres ningún secreto! ¡No tiene nada de malo si todos estamos de acuerdo! Pero sabía que, para él, el deber lo era todo, y su deber era ocuparse del lugar al que pertenecía, su línea temporal.

—Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes.

Él asintió.

—Gracias por todo, mamá.

Bulma contuvo la emoción en una risotada. Lo abrazó.

—Gracias a ti…

Los ojos de Trunks del futuro fueron de aquí para allá. De los Son sólo le faltaba una persona, la fundamental. Recibió un abrazo de Gohan y suplicó a su propia consciencia aguantar, no desmoronarse por saber que ésta sería la última vez.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Gohan.

—Y yo de ti, Trunks.

No necesitaron decirse nada más: una mirada, un asentimiento y adiós.

Luego, lo más difícil:

—¡Tienes que volver! —gritó Bra, enojadísima. Se le asomaba alguna que otra lagrimita por los ojos cuyo tinte era el orgullo heredado de Vegeta—. ¡¿Por qué no volverás?! ¡¿Acaso no me quieres?! ¡Yo quiero que vuelvas! ¡Te prohíbo no volver!

Trunks recibió cada balazo directo en el corazón. Haciendo prevalecer su convicción de que intervenir más en esa realidad no era buena idea, intentó, con palabras dulces, explicarle a la pequeña qué sucedía:

—Bra, es que…

Una voz lo interrumpió, frenando así todo cuanto deseaba explicar:

—Es que tienes un hermano terco y exagerado, niña —escuchó decir, con su propia voz, al Trunks del presente. Se enfrentaron el uno al otro, Bra entre los dos—. ¿Cómo que no vas a volver? No seas absurdo, ¿quieres? No hay ni un maldito motivo para que no vuelvas. ¡Nadie te está diciendo que te quedes a vivir aquí! Sólo te decimos que, ya que la máquina ahora funciona mejor y no corres tantos riesgos al viajar, deberías visitarnos. ¡Y al carajo si es correcto o no! No podemos vivir pensando en si lo que hacemos es correcto o no, ¡eso es aburrido!; mejor hacer lo que uno quiera. Si no estás dañando a nadie, si nadie sale perjudicado, entonces al carajo: deja de reprimirte y hazlo. ¿Qué tiene de malo hacerlo?

Palabras ciertas, demasiado ciertas, ¿pero cómo dejarse llevar sin perderse en análisis contradictorios? ¿Cómo cambiar el chip de sus más extremistas convicciones en pos de ver una sonrisa en quienes, entonces, lo miraban de esa manera, con la despedida entristeciéndolos?

—¡Hazle caso a mi otro hermanito y vuelve!

Y levantó la vista. Pasó de largo a su contraparte, a Gohan, a Bulma, a todos, y hacia el final de ojos encontró los de su padre. Una sonrisa orgullosa de su parte conmovió para siempre su corazón. Vuelve, susurró el hielo negro; vuelve, chiquillo. No pienses más.

Y el hielo no era tal.

Había calidez en él.

Abrazó a Bra. Contemplando a su contraparte, aceptó:

—D-De acuerdo. Volveré.

—¡Más te vale, Trunks! —exclamó el del presente, amenazante—. No me obligues a ir a buscarte.

Un par de aplausos, sonrisas y un abrazo sincero de Bra.

—¡Entonces será hasta la próxima! —canturreó la niñita, sus lágrimas perlas rodándole por el rostro.

—Hasta la próxima, Bra…

Llegó así el turno de despedirse del otro: los dos Trunks se escrutaron largamente sin emitir palabra alguna. Supieron, uno del otro, que aunque la promesa de retornar a esa realidad hubiera sido hecha, no sería fácil para ninguno aquello de separarse luego de semanas tan enriquecedoras para ambas partes. Trunks del presente sonrió al darse cuenta de que sí, efectivamente había sido enriquecedor: había aprendido muchísimo, demasiado de su contraparte.

En la sonrisa devuelta supo que era recíproco.

El del futuro vio cómo el otro sacaba una cápsula de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió.

—Anoche hice una travesura… —Lanzó la cápsula hacia arriba no sin antes accionarla—. Le pedí un favorcito a Shenlong.

Una explosión, y el contenido de la cápsula cayó en manos del Trunks del presente. Extendió la espada a su contraparte.

—Es la tuya, tu espada, la que estaba rota aquí. Como no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se arregla una espada, le pedí a Shenlong que lo hiciera por mí.

Trunks del futuro recibió la espada en sus manos. Desconcertado, la desenvainó y vio la magia ante sus ojos: la hoja de la espada estaba intacta.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—¡Pues porque sí! Aunque papá gruña y diga que los saiyajin no usaban armas blancas y blablablá y yo qué sé qué, ¡bah!, tú eres genial usándola; pienso que debes tenerla junto a ti, que debes continuar peleando con ella.

Tan sorprendido como emocionado por ello, Trunks del futuro colgó la espada en su hombro, como en los viejos tiempos. No pasó un segundo antes de que sucediera: Trunks del presente lo abrazó y él lo estrechó también, con una timidez innata, contraria a esa confianza absoluta que el del presente denotaba. Dos caras de la misma moneda, el mismo ser modificado por el contexto, mas el mismo en esencia.

Un guerrero, dos, destinado a la misma arma. Un lado de un mundo al otro.

—Diviértete más —pidió el del presente.

—Deja de fumar —pidió el del futuro, a su vez.

Al soltarse y regalarse una última mirada, el del futuro sintió un equilibrio antes inexistente: la primera vez eran como una balanza en la cual un brazo estaba sobrecargado y el otro vacío, simbolismo de múltiples significados, en unos sobrecargado uno, en otros sobrecargado otro. Pero en ese momento, no, ¡no!, los brazos de la balanza promediaban su peso, eran uno semejante al otro.

La esencia se sentía más fuerte que nunca en los dos.

Trunks del futuro caminó hacia atrás. Frenó a un paso de la máquina, junto al eterno ' _hope!_ ' escrito manualmente. Un paneo general, y al levitar para subirse a la máquina hizo un gesto a una persona específica, gesto que bien se conocían el uno al otro: Trunks levantó dos dedos de una de sus manos ante su pecho; Vegeta, al final de las personas, lo devolvió inmediatamente, tranquilo, denotando la paz que lo llenaba, distinto al Vegeta que había sido.

La paz debía llegarle a él, a Trunks, también.

Subió, tocó el botón que debía tocar y la máquina desapareció. Quienes lo habían ido a despedir se dieron unos instantes para observar el cielo que lo había visto desaparecer; después, entraron en la Corporación Cápsula a aceptar el café y las galletas que la mamá de Bulma ofrecía tan alegre como acostumbraba ser. Todos se marcharon, incluso Vegeta; todos se marcharon, menos Trunks y Goten.

El hijo de Goku, al notar que el hijo de Vegeta continuaba atisbando el cielo azul, se acercó a su mejor amigo e indagó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no entras?

—Porque quería hablarte de algo.

Intrigado, Goten se rascó la nuca.

—¿Qué cosa?

Trunks lo contempló de aquella manera que Goten bien le conocía: tuve una idea, le susurró con los ojos.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió?

—Pelear con espadas es genial.

—¡Claro que es genial! ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que se te ocurrió?

—Pues… —el entusiasmo tintineó en los ojos azules—. ¿Sabes? Le he agarrado el gusto a entrenar. —¡Porque eres saiyajin!, respondió Goten, atolondrado; Trunks asintió y prosiguió—: A lo mejor sería posible… ¡No sé, digo!, inventar un estilo a partir del uso de la espada como arma… ¡Porque, definitivamente, me divierte más usar espada! ¡Es _mejor_ pelear así!

Los ojos de Goten, aunque Goten en sí poco y nada creía entender de los planes de Trunks, tintinearon también.

—¿Crear un estilo…?

Trunks asintió: crearlo, y dar rienda suelta a la creatividad guerrera que las dos mitades de Gotenks tenían innatas y también oxidadas en el interior. Quizá, esa disconformidad se alivianaría, ese sentir que todo lo aburría se esfumaría si mantenía un equilibrio con su esencia, su mitad guerrera y su mitad terrícola, las dos libres de ser lo que eran, las dos una balanza con el mismo peso en cada brazo.

Como el otro Trunks y él: uno más saiyajin, el otro más humano. Para alcanzar la plenitud, tenían que equilibrarse.

Tenían con qué.

—Un estilo propio, Goten —concluyó—. ¿Qué te parece…?

* * *

Llegó y, por costumbre, corrió hacia la casa, hacia su madre, para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Al llegar a la sala que continuaba siendo humilde aun cuando los androides llevaran un par de años muertos, vio a su madre vestida con un jean, botas y una camisa de seda. Estaba maquillada; iba de salida, evidentemente. Afuera atardecía; Trunks sonrió al verla tan bella, tan llena de vida como siempre.

—Mamá.

—Trunks.

La abrazó. Ella rio al estrecharlo.

—¡Vaya! Llegaste dos días después nada más. ¿Qué tal todo allá?

—Pues… —Quiso vomitar todo, decirle cada cosa que había sucedido en su inesperada estadía en el setecientos ochenta y ocho de la otra realidad, pero no dijo nada—. Luego te cuento… ¿Salías?

—Sí, cariño. Lunch me dijo que por qué no íbamos a comer una pizza y tomar una cerveza. Han abierto una pizzería aquí cerca, ¡la primera que abren luego de que derrotaras a los androides!, así que iba para allá a distraerme un poco; las últimas semanas, como sabes, han sido durísimas en la fábrica con la gran demanda que apenas llegamos a cubrir. ¿Te molesta si salgo? ¿Quieres que me quede?

Diviértete más, le había dicho su contraparte.

Diviértete más.

—No, mamá. Sólo… me preguntaba…

—¿Sí?

Divertirse más, pensar menos. Darse momentos de alegría, pausas a su sobre-exigencia en pos de mantenerse sano y con toda la energía que necesitaba tener. Disfrutar más de lo simple; no complicarse más.

Quererse, no despreciarse más.

Si era lo que sentía y a nadie dañaba, ¿por qué no?

—¿Puedo ir contigo, mamá?

Y empezar a intentarlo, e intentar conseguirlo, disfrutar de todo lo que los androides no nos permitieron ahora que estamos en paz. Disfrutar, reír, charlar, gritar.

Vivir.

Vivir, porque nos lo merecemos después de tanto sacrificio.

Vivir y ver que todo ha valido la pena.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Primero: PERDÓN, sé que es larguísimo, que es más bien eterno, pero se me fue completamente de las manos, si soy sincera. Mi idea era hacer un oneshot de unas nueve mil palabras y terminé escribiendo el cuádruple. Una locura. No quise cortarlo porque lo concebí como oneshot y sentía que capitularlo no era buena idea. Así que perdón por esta cosota. Mil perdones…_

 _Gracias por leer esta kilométrica monstruosidad. ¡Espero les haya gustado, de corazón! No sé qué salió, pero espero haya sido una lectura digna. Mil gracias por llegar hasta acá._

 _Esta nota va a ser larga; no duden en saltearla si no tienen ganas._

 _«Déjà vu» de Cerati es una canción a la cual no le encontré sentido cuando salió. Soy muy fan de él y siempre lo seré, pero ese tema no me gustó al salir. Sin embargo, hace un tiempo, estaba en una disquería del centro junto a mi novio, Marki, y el dueño del local puso un disco de Cerati que recopilaba su carrera solista, y puf, me puse a escuchar «Déjà vu» mientras revisaba los discos con Marki. Dejé de prestar atención a lo que hacía cuando la canción me embistió por completo, cuando me di cuenta de que esa canción, sí, Gustavo ya la había escrito, específicamente con Soda Stereo, y se llamaba «Ecos»._

 _Y «Ecos» es mi canción favorita de Soda, y es quizá mi canción de letra hispana favorita sobre la faz de la Tierra._

 _«Déjà vu» me embistió con fuerza porque sentí un lazo conceptual entre «Ecos» y ella; sentí que Gustavo estaba tocando un tema muuuy similar, diciendo que de alguna manera, pese a los años de distancia entre una canción y otra, él seguía sintiendo lo mismo con respecto a la realidad. Y quizá yo esté loca y esto sea mentira, y quizá lo estoy interpretando mal, pero eso fue lo que sentí y con esa sensación elegí quedarme. «Déjà vu» me llega porque «Ecos» lo hace, porque están hablando de lo mismo que Gustavo habla muchas, muchas veces en múltiples canciones. Conceptualmente son canciones hermanas y al transmitir un sentir tan íntimo mío, que siento tan adentro y de una forma tan retorcidamente mía como si yo las hubiera escrito (la mano del artista: hacerte sentir que te hablan a vos y a nadie más que a vos), las siento a las dos en lo más hondo de mi corazón. Amo estas dos canciones con todo lo que tengo, con todo lo que soy._

 _Sí, ya sé: no es relevante lo que estoy diciendo._

 _Le puse «Déjà vu» a este fic por muchos motivos, el principal el lazo que siento entre Chibi y Mirai más allá de que no sean la misma persona; no lo serán así como las dos canciones no son las mismas, pero conceptualmente, al final de sus almas, son lo mismo, uno el eco del otro, uno un déjà vu del otro. Sentí a Trunks, a los dos, conectados a esas canciones así como yo me siento conectada; así salió este fic. Digo: Trunks mismo es una canción que ya se había escrito con anterioridad. Trunks son dos personas, no una, y no es muy común en la historia de la ficción si lo pensamos en detalle, pues cuando se suceden viajes en el tiempo pasa que se cambian realidades, no se crean otras alternativas, y no terminamos viendo muchas versiones de un mismo personaje, sino que vemos al mismo personaje adaptándose a realidades diferentes. No sé: Crono, Marty, Claire… ¿Hiro Nakamura? Lo de Hiro es similar justamente porque (según el propio Masi Oka) su personaje estuvo inspirado en Trunks. En Chrono Cross pasa: todos, menos Serge (Harle y Kid probablemente sean las dos caras de una misma moneda), tienen su versión alternativa, pero el cambio, en la mayor parte de los casos, no es tan radical como el de Chibi y Mirai. Sí, seguro se me escapan ejemplos, ahora no se me viene ninguno más, pero creo que se entiende lo que digo._

 _Trunks es un caso muy extraño. Trunks_ _ **es**_ _un déjà vu: situación distinta, sensación similar._

 _Error en la matrix. XD_

 _Sobre los héroes de Chibi Trunks: sí, pienso que Goten es uno de sus héroes. Eso es canon en mi mente y voy a tratarlo en detalle en otro fic que estoy escribiendo, pero pienso que Trunks admira a Goten, que lo admiró en ese momento específico que mencioné, cuando acababan de matar a Chichi y Goten se metió en la habitación del tiempo y se puso a entrenar como loco para derrotar a Majin Buu con una inmensa madurez, decidido a cumplir con su misión. Recuerdo la cara de Trunks, cómo miró a Goten, y pienso que sí, que en ese «¡espérame!» no sólo había necesidad de acompañar al amigo, sino además una pizca de admiración: Goten es sencillamente inspirador. Digo: ¿cómo no admirar a ese nene de siete años que se quería comer el mundo para vengar a su familia, que de repente tenía a sus padres y a su hermano (eso pensaba, que Gohan estaba muerto) en el otro mundo, que estaba de pronto huérfano y aun así no se rendía? Goten, en ese instante de DB, se transformó en mi otro favorito. Me parece una escena fabulosa, y me quedo con Trunks, pidiéndole que lo espere, asegurándole implícitamente que lo va a ayudar a derrotar a Majin Buu, renovado su propósito de vengar a Vegeta._

 _Qué escena hermosa, por dios._

 _Y nada… ¿Qué más? Este fic es un sueño hecho realidad: siempre quise escribir un encuentro entre los dos. Gracias_ _ **Dika**_ _por pedírmelo; me ayudaste a revivir una vieja idea que hace años revolotea en mi cabeza. ¡Ojalá te guste! Esto es total y absolutamente tuyo, es el regalo que elijo hacerte para decirte que TE ADORO y significás muchísimo para mí, hoy más que nunca._

 _Hacer que Chibi y Mirai hablen representa, simbólicamente, algo muy fuerte para mí. No puedo explicarles cuánto significa… ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Ojalá se sienta la emoción y lo disfruten._

 _Y me callo._

 _Besos y gracias, GRACIAS TOTALES, si llegaron hasta acá._

 _Será hasta la próxima._

 _Nos leemos… n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
